Prisión de Dolor
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: ¿Cómo es convivir constantemente con el dolor? Eren lo sabe muy bien, estando día a día perdiendo ganas de seguir gracias a una enfermedad que lo acompañará por el resto de su vida. ¿Qué pasará cuando su terapeuta le devuelva esas ganas de vivir? Aunque claro, el camino para llegar al corazón de Eren será mucho más difícil de lo esperado.
1. 00: Introducción a la historia

**00.- Introducción a la historia.**

Antes de publicar, debo poner el contexto por el cual está creada la historia.

—°*°—

S _umary_ _:_ _¿Cómo es convivir constantemente con el dolor? Eren lo sabe, estando día a día perdiendo ganas de seguir, gracias a una enfermedad que lo acompañará por el resto de su vida._

 _¿Qué pasará cuando su terapeuta le devuelva esas ganas de vivir? Aunque claro, el camino para llegar al corazón de Eren será mucho más difícil de lo esperado_.

—°*°—

Primeramente, lo que Eren sufre no es una enfermedad mortal, sino una "muy" dolorosa, no pondré el nombre aquí, ya que el primer capítulo la revela. Dicha enfermedad más que jugar con tu propio cuerpo (que lo hace), juega con tu psiquis y también, con las emociones de las personas que te rodean.

Esto nace gracias, a la forma en la que quería expresar las emociones de Eren y una necesidad de ayuda que ni siquiera el mismo sabe que requiere.

 _Se puede decir que el comienzo de la historia, es un clímax por sí misma._

Esta historia estuvo en la oscuridad por años, pero si decidí publicarla (animada por mi beta) es porque creo, puede ayudar a algunas personas; eso no quita el tinte romántico que llevará. También, si estuvo ahí (escondida en mi computadora) fue porque esto nació más como una terapia para mí misma... plasmar a través de otro (Eren), las emociones que en ese entonces me agobiaban.

 _Obviamente, que solo las emociones de Eren pertenecen a mi propia historia._

 _El romance es ficción. :D_

Puede que hayan enfermedades mas terribles que esta (eso es algo que _SÉ_ muy bien) pero cuando de la noche a la mañana te vez restringida/o en muchas cosas, (la misma escritura como un ejemplo, porque el dolor al teclear es muy intenso), cuando tienes la certeza de que nada será igual; es cuando tus emociones comienzan a afectarte y todo se vuelve sombrío.

SnK me ha ayudado de varias maneras (aunque parezca increíble), esta es una de ellas.

Sin más...

/Cambio y fuera/

 _Min_ _Akane_


	2. 01: Cuando las cadenas te asfixian

_¡Hi!_

 _Aquí por fin posteando esta historia._

Antes de leer.

La narración varía desde primera persona (perspectiva de Eren) a la tercera persona, dependiendo de la situación que este ocurriendo. Tengan eso en mente al momento de leerla.

Primer persona: Texto normal. (Eren)

Tercera persona: _Texto cursiva._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1:_ _ **Cuando las cadenas te asfixian**_

.

Me encontraba como de costumbre en mi cama acostado, soportando todo el bendito dolor de mi cuerpo… ya no quería seguir con esto, me sentía demasiado limitado con toda mi vida, postrado la mayoría de mi tiempo en una cama. Sabía que mi familia sufría conmigo, que mi madre Carla, lloraba todas las noches en el regazo de mi padre; Grisha se sentía impotente, porque a pesar de ser un médico reconocido, no sabía cómo alivianar mi carga.

Este era uno de los tantos días malos que a veces tenía, ya llevaba dos años con esta enfermedad. Comenzó a mis 16 y hoy ya tenía 18 años.

Todo tratamiento me ayudaba por un tiempo, después volvía a sentir esos insoportables dolores, sabía que mi enfermedad no era para nada tan abismante ni de muerte, era una enfermedad crónica, eso sí, pero yo ya estaba cansado de luchar contra ella, estaba aburrido de mis limitaciones y todo el jodido dolor que sentía, y estaba cansado de ver a mis padres preocupados por mi salud, pero sentía que ya no podía; este día empezaba muy mal… en un tiempo más tendría que salir de mi cama para ir al médico, y empezar con un nuevo tratamiento.

–Eren… –dijo mi hermana Mikasa entrando a mi habitación–. Es hora de irnos ¿estás listo?

–Si, mamá me ayudó a vestirme en la mañana, ayúdame a levantarme y nos vamos. –pedí resignado a mis limitaciones.

–Ya verás, ahora si se podrá Eren, Hannes es el mejor reumatólogo que ha tenido el hospital. –dijo con dulzura Mikasa.

–Si… si, ya vamos. –me afirmé en mi hermana y junto a ella salimos de mi habitación, mamá ya estaba en el auto esperándonos.

–Eso es Eren, con cuidado, afírmate bien. –dijo mi mamá, no pude evitar hacer una mueca, dolía horrores, mis articulaciones decidieron un buen día para joderme el humor, llevaba más o menos una semana así y no quería más.

–¡Listo! –expresó mi hermana subiéndose al auto, era hora de visitar al doctor.

* * *

Ya en la consulta del doctor Hannes, que era gran amigo de mis padres, pasamos cuando fue nuestro turno, al entrar en la oficina, pude ver diferentes diplomas, todos avocados al tratamiento de la enfermedad, debía ser por eso que era uno de los mejores médicos del hospital.

–Hola, Eren. –dijo Hannes, con tono profesional–. Ya tenemos resultados de tus análisis, así que ahora si podremos comenzar el tratamiento.

–Me alegra oírlo. –expresé yo, ya sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, mi madre estaba a mi lado.

–¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –preguntó el doctor.

–Como la… –me callé, ya que con mi madre presente no podría decir improperios, lo bueno fue que Hannes me entendió.

–Bien, pasemos a la camilla. –pidió amable, y como pude me levanté.

Estuvo media hora revisándome, cada articulación de mi cuerpo dolía, no podía mover mi cuello, mi cadera de tanto forzarla la sentía muy rígida, sin contar que mis dedos estaban agarrotados e inflamados, mis rodillas eran el doble de lo normal y no podía moverme a voluntad.

Ya listo el chequeo, mi madre ayudó a vestirme y nos fuimos a sentar de nuevo.

–Bien Eren. –se sentó Hannes–. Debo decirte que no estás muy bien. –expresó preocupado–, desde hoy comenzarás con los nuevos medicamentos, si la enfermedad sigue avanzando, el deterioro que puedas sufrir sería mucho más grave.

–Ok. –dije desanimado, con lágrimas de impotencia en mi rostro ¿deterioro? ¿Más grave? Yo sabía que esta puta enfermedad era complicada, ya no quería nada, Hannes al ver mi expresión le pidió a mi madre que saliera.

–Eren… –comenzó–. Sé que es difícil vivir constantemente con dolor y sin poder moverte, pero no es para que te pongas así. –dijo serio.

–¿Qué no me ponga así? –repito exasperado–. ¡Que sabe usted! Solo atiende a sus pacientes, los receta y nada más, no tiene que vivir con este puto dolor constante, _**¡esto me está asfixiando! ¡No lo aguanto más!**_ –grité.

–Debo recordarte que no eres mi único paciente que sufre. –respondió enérgico, y eso me calmó un poco más–. Para superar esta enfermedad lo primero que debes es tener la voluntad de seguir, a pesar del dolor Eren.

– _ **¡No quiero seguir!**_ –dije cabizbajo, era una idea que hace meses me venía acosando ya no quería más dolor, no quería ver sufrir más a mi familia, no quería nada más, solo quería dejar de existir.

–Bien. –replicó Hannes–. Es hora de que vayas a hablar con un psicólogo – sugirió calmado.

–¡QUEEE! ¡Pero si no estoy loco! –grité molesto, claro ahora solo por expresar mis ideas ya me mandaban a un loquero. _**"¡Gracias vida por lo que me das!"**_ pensé sarcástico.

–Muchacho, claramente necesitas ayuda, ahora estas demasiado enojado con la vida, y no ves las cosas buenas, ir a una terapia psicológica te ayudará bastante. –me explicó Hannes.

–No quiero, no quiero. –dije exasperado, no quería ayuda, solo quería que el puto dolor de cada día desapareciera y hacer mi vida en paz otra vez.

–Eren, personas con artritis*, adultos y jóvenes como tú. –dijo mi doctor–, han pasado por lo que tú estás pasando, y necesitaron ese apoyo externo, entiende, tu familia no puede ayudarte porque a ellos también les pesa tu enfermedad.

–Y cree que no lo sé. –dije fastidiado–, odio verlos así, todo el tiempo preocupados por mí, pero realmente no voy a hacer la terapia ¡no estoy loco y no la necesito!

–Bien. –dijo Hannes–. Haz pasar a tu madre, hablaré con ella. –le miré desconfiado, pero aun así la hice pasar, estaba un poco mejor que en la mañana, pero el dolor aun persistía ¡benditos remedios con efectos retardados!, cuando mejor quería sentirme, peor lo hacía, ya muchas clases había perdido por esto.

Mikasa, me ayudó a sentarme y así esperar a mamá, seguía pensando lo que me dijo Hannes, pero no estaba dispuesto a ver a un desconocido y que él me diera consejos de cómo vivir con algo, que claramente él no tendría, odiaba que me analizaran y dieran órdenes, nadie más que yo sabía cómo me sentía y no estaba dispuesto a ver un psicólogo.

Mi madre salió con una receta con mis nuevos medicamentos y unas cuantas hojas de exámenes, resoplé con fastidio, otra cosa que no me gustaba de estar enfermo, ya parecía colador de tanto agujero que me hacían para sacarme sangre.

–Gracias Hannes. –dijo mi madre y eso nos dio el vamos para levantarnos de asiento–. Y no te preocupes, lo convenceré

–De nada, es solo mi trabajo. –dijo Hannes, y me miró–, hasta la próxima muchacho. –se despidió.

– Hasta la otra Hannes. –dije yo y nos retiramos, fuimos a dejarle la receta a mi padre, para él era más fácil poder retirarlas y nos fuimos para la casa, otra vez la tortura del auto y al llegar me fui directo a mi cama, ya no daba más, y también así podría seguir con mis pensamientos autodestructivos sin que me molestaran.

* * *

En la tarde cuando llegó mi padre, con mis nuevos remedios me di cuenta que _**estos eran inyectables**_ *, ¡genial! ¿Ya les mencioné que parecía colador con tanto pinchazo?, Bien, ahora sería diario, eso no hizo más que deprimirme más, sabía que este tratamiento era nuevo en el hospital y que estaban probándolo con ciertos pacientes, pero eso no hacia mella en mí, el simple hecho de inyectarme eso todos los días, ya me molestó.

–¡Qué bien, más agujas! –dije sarcástico, viendo las jeringas con el medicamento, con eso no había problema ya que mi madre era enfermera antes de conocer a mi padre y casarse.

–Eren… –comenzó mi padre, pero lo corté.

–Si, si… todo esto es por mí bien. –repetí automáticamente, este era el mantra que me repetían con cada tratamiento fallido que pasó por mi sistema.

–Bueno, ya que estamos todos, es hora de cenar. –dijo mi madre, sirviendo los puestos.

–Vamos. –dijo Mikasa, ayudándome a sentarme en la mesa.

Pasamos una cena amena, mi hermana relatando como le había ido en la escuela, Mikasa era un año menor que yo, tenía 17 años, pero íbamos en el mismo nivel, ya que yo me atrasé un año por mi enfermedad, ¿divertido no? Me hizo repetir año, y si no había avance en este año, lo repetiría también, de nada valían todos los trabajos libres que hacia si no asistía a clases ¿no? Hace una semana de mi última crisis reumática y todavía no me recuperaba del todo, era la tercera del año y la peor.

–Papá ¿crees que la semana siguiente pueda asistir a clases? –pregunté, me aburría en la casa, no digo que la compañía de mi madre fuera mala, pero no era un chico inactivo, antes de que diagnosticaran esto, jugaba en el equipo de futbol de mi institución, pero tuve que dejarlo.

–Ahí veremos Eren, primero tenemos que ver como respondes con este nuevo tratamiento. –dijo calmado, no pude evitar desilusionarme ante eso.

–Hablando de Eren. –interrumpió mi madre–. Hannes me dijo que Eren necesitaría un psicólogo.

–Es una buena idea. –dijo mi padre, yo los miré mal, y por lo bajo maldecí a Hannes por haberle dicho a mi madre–. Conozco a un joven prodigio en eso, hace poco que está trabajando en el hospital, y se ha visto avance en los casos que está llevando, sería una buena opción.

–Hey, hey, hey… –paré yo de improviso–. Yo ya hablé con Hannes y le dije que NO iría a un loquero.

–Un psicólogo no es un loquero, Eren. –intervino Mikasa–, yo creo que te haría bien.

–Eso es seguro, hay cosas que sabemos no nos cuentas, así que creo que sería una buena idea… mañana hablaré con él para agendarte una cita.

–¡YA BASTA! –grité enojado–. No hablen de mi como si no estuviera presente, además ¡que saben ustedes de lo que siento!, No iré y fin del asunto.

–Pero Eren… –comenzó mi madre, pero no la dejé.

–Entiendan, no quiero ir a ver a un psicólogo, no tengo nada, estoy bien así. –protesté.

–Nada de eso hijo, si Hannes lo cree, es porque lo necesitas, en dos semana más conocerás a tu psicólogo. –habló mi padre.

–¡Papá! yo no… –comencé, pero me interrumpieron.

–No Eren, esta vez no, irás aunque no quieras, verás que a la larga te servirá. –replicó mi padre, dejándome sin nada más que decir o hacer.

–Bien, como quieran, después no se lamenten. –amenacé.

Me retiré de ahí, encolerizado y desanimado, no me quedaba más que aceptar la voluntad de mis padres, e ir al dichoso psicólogo, no sabía que de bueno podría tener contar todo los estúpidos y dolorosos problemas que le traía en esta enfermedad, si de todas maneras, yo ya no daba más, _**cada día me asfixiaba más en esto**_ , y no encontraba salida, no había salida para esto, era crónico y eso me bastaba para no querer seguir padeciendo estos dolores, pensaba muy seriamente, que si yo no estuviera aquí, mis padres vivirían mucho más felices, QUE CONMIGO AQUÍ.

Esa idea llevaba prácticamente días atormentándome, es que ver a mis padres así por mí, impotentes y no saber cómo reaccionar a mis problemas de salud, me deprimía aún más, y cada vez, me encontraba más cerca de tomar una decisión que me cambiaría por completo la existencia.

* * *

Ya habían pasado exactamente 4 días de comenzar con las inyecciones, y el dichoso tratamiento no me servía de nada, se suponía que el efecto sería casi inmediato (según Hannes), pero no fue así, parecía que estuviera sin medicamentos, me sentía muy mal, y así como lo veía, no podría asistir a clases hasta en dos semanas más; mis compañeros venían casi a diario a verme, aunque estos días no los había recibido muy bien, apenas y soportaba la presencia de mi madre, y era nada más porque tenía que inyéctarme esas benditas cosas que no hacían nada, podía mirar mi habitación, y siempre mis ojos se desviaban hacia cierto punto, en donde tenía colgada la navaja que me regaló a los 15 años mi padre, sabía que pasaría si la tomaba, cada vez más pensaba que sería lo correcto hacerlo, esta vez, sin pensarlo mucho la tomé y me la quedé mirando fijamente, de pronto sentí que mi hermana entraba, junto con Armin, uno de amigos.

–¿Qué hacen acá? –pregunté molesto, por la interrupción.

–Eren, ¿Qué tienes en la mano? –me preguntó a su vez Mikasa.

–Nada, nada, solo tomaba esto para ver si podría abrirlo, nada más. –respondí a esa interrogante.

–Vine a verte Eren. –dijo mi amigo–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–¿Cómo me ves? –dije sarcástico–. Atrapado en la cama sin poder moverme y sintiendo dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

–Ok… mala pregunta. –dijo mi amigo un poco incómodo, jamás lo había tratado así, pero es que ya estaba en las últimas de mi aguante, no quería nada más.

Mikasa solo me miraba, tratando de descifrar el nivel de mi agrio estado de ánimo, hasta que se rindió y se volteó a Armin.

–Mejor nos retiramos, mi hermano no está de ánimos para ser cortés. –intervino.

–Creo que tienes razón Mikasa… sabes que cuentas con nosotros, hasta luego Eren. –dijo Armin y salieron de mi cuarto.

Espere hasta que no se sintió ruido a través de la puerta.

–Por fin. –dije, saqué la navaja y volví a contemplarla.

Estuve un buen momento debatiéndome entre hacerlo o no, me sorprendía la frialdad con la que podía pensar, no le temía a lo que tenía pensado hacer, sin pensarlo más abrí la navaja, y la incrusté en mi piel, lo suficiente y bien profundo, para que comenzara a escurrir la sangre por mis sábanas.

–Ahora no sentiré más dolor. –estaba feliz.

Poco a poco, no sentí nada más que mis parpados pesados, y un sueño inmenso me invadió por completo.

* * *

 _No entendían porque Eren no bajaba, era hora de comer, sin importar el dolor que sintiera él jamás permitía que le llevaran la cena a la cama, le gustaba comer en familia y en el comedor, era una regla que respetaban, ya que así Eren no se sentía tan mal como era su costumbre; era una buena forma de hacerlo salir de su habitación._

 _Como no salía hacia el comedor, Carla fue a buscarlo, pensando que podría estar durmiendo y no la había escuchado, pero no esperó encontrarse con tamaña escena. Las sábanas ensangrentadas y Eren muy pálido, y la navaja que le regaló Grisha en el suelo con sangre._

– _¡EREN! –gritó Carla, mirando con horror la palidez de su hijo, los demás al escuchar el grito, se apresuraron a llegar a la habitación, viendo como Carla lloraba._

– _¡Pero qué hiciste hijo! –se preocupó Grisha, mientras Mikasa quedaba petrificada en la entrada–. Mikasa, ve por el teléfono y llama a una ambulancia. –decía Grisha, mientras tomaba unas vendas y se la colocaba en la muñeca cortada, tratando de parar la hemorragia, se acercó a su corazón y pudo ver que todavía tenía pulso, pero este era muy lento._

 _Cuando llegó la ambulancia y se llevaron a Eren, rápidamente los demás se subieron a su auto, quien atendía urgencia en ese momento era el Doctor Erwin Smith, conocido de Grisha, y fue el quien recibió el caso, afortunadamente se pudo llegar a tiempo, y solo tuvieron que curar la herida y cerrarla, junto con una transfusión de sangre para reestablecer la que perdió._

* * *

Me sentía salir de la inconciencia, y no entendía el porqué, se suponía que ya debería haber liberado a mi familia de la carga que significaba yo, no debería estar aquí, sino mi cuerpo bien enterrado tres metros bajo tierra, y mi familia liberada de mi inútil presencia, no entendía como todavía respiraba, podía sentir el calor de mi madre al lado mío y a mi padre hablando con un médico más.

–Y bien, ¿despertará en unos minutos? –preguntó mi padre con voz cansada.

–Si, en unos minutos más, los calmantes están haciendo efecto, para que no sienta dolor al despertar, los tranquilizante se los hemos quitado hoy en la mañana, que era lo que lo tenía dormido, se le ha restablecido gran parte de la sangre que perdió con la cortada, el resto deberá hacerlo su sistema… fueron unos largos días, pero ha evolucionado de acuerdo a lo estipulado. –respondió el médico.

–Gracias Erwin. –dijo mi madre agradecida, sabía que si abría los ojos estaría en grandes problemas, parpadeé un poco confuso, adaptándome a la luz que había allí.

– Grisha, deberías hablar ya mismo con Levi, esto me dice que la depresión que sufre tu hijo es mucho más profunda de lo que Hannes pensaba. –dijo el doctor Erwin, _**¿Quién sería Levi?,**_ no lo sabía, pero algo me decía que no quería conocerlo.

Me volví a preguntar, _**¿Quién sería ese tal Levi?**_ , jamás en mi vida lo había oído escuchar, así que conoció mío no podía ser.

–Si eso mismo pensaba, ya agendé… bueno, re-agendé una cita con él, lo verá en una semana más, ¿crees que estará lo suficientemente repuesto para esa fecha? –preguntó mi padre; ajá, ya caí, era el mentado psicólogo, no escuche la respuesta que le dio el doctor a mis padres, pero por el suspiro de alivio que dieron creo que fueron buenas noticias.

–Si siguen al pie de la letra las recomendaciones que les dí, no le veo el problema. –murmuró el doctor–, claro que si lo hace, debe tomar los máximos cuidados posibles.

–¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –pregunté con la voz pastosa.

–¡Eren…! –gritó mi madre feliz, abrazándome, luego se separó de mí y muy enojada me dio una cachetada en la cara –, ¡estás en muchos problemas jovencito!

– Carla, por favor cálmate. –pidió mi padre sujetándola.

–¡Pero Grisha! cómo pides que me calme después de tamaña estupidez de nuestro hijo. –dijo enojada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, rayos, no quería verla así nunca más.

–Eren… –intervino el médico–. Soy Erwin, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó.

–Eh… ¿Bien? –me pregunté; pensé en cómo me sentía y esa palabra lo describía–, me siento bien, un poco cansado, pero bien. –dije asombrándome, no me dolía casi nada, solo lo que era natural por así decirlo.

–Me alegro mucho, el problema con tus medicamentos jovencito, fue que te dieron primero unos placebos, estos tiene menos efectividad que el medicamento en sí, e hizo que te afectaran más tus dolores, pero ya estas mejor, consultamos con Hannes, y ahora si estas con tu tratamiento.

–Woow… –dije yo más calmado, hace mucho tiempo que no me podía levantar sin tanto esfuerzo, aunque igual estaba mareado, toda la habitación daba vueltas

–No te aceleres tanto, que te marearás. Los mareos los sentirás por unos días, perdiste mucha sangre. –me leyó el pensamiento el doctor.

– Ok. –miré a mis padres y luego al doctor y este se retiró dejándome a solas con ellos–. Perdón… –pedí y mi madre solo se lanzó a abrazarme.

–Hijo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –me preguntó mi mamá.

– Es que… ya no quería verlos tristes además de que el dolor no se iba… yo soy un estorbo para ustedes y no quería sentirlo más. –dije cabizbajo.

–Pero, como siquiera piensas así, la vida es importante, ¿creías que nosotros seriamos más felices sin ti? –dijo mi madre, y no pude contestar, ya que así lo creía–. Eren, no puedes pensar así.

–¡Pero es que ya no sé qué hacer! Todo esto es tan doloroso, no poder hacer las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado ¡Ya ni siquiera puedo jugar fútbol! –grité frustrado–, ¡para todo necesito ayuda, estoy limitado!

–Y creíste que la mejor solución era esta ¿no? –habló mi padre, se notaba molesto, y yo sabía por qué, su labor era salvar vidas, y que un hijo suyo la despreciara de esta manera, sabía lo que pensaba–. No pensaste en como quedaríamos nosotros, a todo lo que nos privarías con tu ausencia…

–L-lo siento… –dije y sin poder aguantar más, comencé a llorar desesperado, mientras mis padres me abrazaban, sé que fue tonto, pero realmente no había visto esa parte de mi realidad, y sigo sin entender del todo, solo que mi familia quedaría rota; escuché unos golpes en la puerta, eran Mikasa y Armin.

–¡Eren, estás despierto! –gritó mi hermana y se abalanzó hacia mí, me abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar, sabía que les había dado un susto tremendo. Aún así, sé que mis fuerzas para seguir no estaban repuestas.

Tengo miedo de seguir así.

–No nos de esos sustos, por favor. –pidió mi amigo acercándose–, todos en la escuela están preocupados. –dijo Armin

–Si, lo sé… no lo volveré a hacer… creo –dije cabizbajo, que mis demás amigos se enteraran de esto me hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Ya todo más calmado seguí conversando con ellos, hasta que llegó el doctor Smith… estuvo unos momentos hablando con mi padre y luego se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa.

– Bien Eren, ya que tu padre es médico, y por todos el tiempo que has descansado aquí, podemos darte de alta mañana, él se encargará de lo otro. –apunto a mi herida–, solo pásate a mi consulta cuando estés más repuesto para hacerte un chequeo, y espera unos días más para ir a clases, tu padre te indicará cuando puedes volver a ella. –me dijo con una sonrisa, me caía bien este doctor, mi padre podría cuidarme ahora.

–Gracias doctor Smith. –dije agradecido, tanto por poder salir de aquí, como por haberme salvado la vida

–Me alegro de que estés bien. –dijo el doctor.

–Escuchaste hermano, ya saldrás de aquí – dijo Mikasa más calmada, abrazando a mamá.

–Ahora Grisha, acompáñeme y firmamos el alta de Eren. –pidió Erwin y sin más salieron de la habitación, mi madre me ayudó a acomodarme en la cama, podía no sentir tanto dolor y mi cuerpo más ligero, pero la rigidez y el sentir que un camión me pasó por encima no me lo sacaba nadie.

Al día siguiente, cuando salimos de hospital, me pasaron un bastón ortopédico, jamás quise usar una de esas cosas, pero debía admitir que me sirvió bastante, aunque cuando me lo pasó Erwin lo tomé reacio; no quería reconocerlo, pero ya no sentía el resentimiento en mis caderas cuando caminaba.

* * *

Pasados unos días, se podía decir que estaba del todo bien, bueno, todo lo bien que la artritis que sufría me lo permitía, podría decirse que Hannes esta vez sí había acertado con el tratamiento, iba todo bien con él, el dolor se hacía soportable, ya incluso podía ir a clases, con cuidado y sin esforzarme tanto, pero poco a poco veía como retomaba las cosas, incluso en unos días más iría al psicólogo, ya por insistencia de mis padres más que nada, no me sentía capaz de hablar con un desconocido sobre lo que me pasaba.

Después de volver a clases y que todos se acercaran a mi preguntándome que como estaba, sorprendentemente nadie me preguntó por mi "accidente", y eso debía agradecérselo a Mikasa. Seguro ella lo amenazó para que no preguntaran nada indebido.

Había trascurrido un día normal, me sentía bien, me faltaba compartir con mis amigos, llevaba mucho tiempo en casa y me sentía tranquilo de poder rodearme de nuevo de este ambiente, de ver a Sasha y Connie peleándose, Historia y Christa peleándose por la atención de Ymir, a Marco y Jean conversando, a Reiner junto a Berth y Annie, los únicos compañeros que de mi anterior curso que me dirigían la palabra. Hasta echaba de menos las peleas que tenía con Jean, pero eso fue lo que hizo que mi falsa y aparente tranquilidad se quebrara.

–Oh vamos caballo, si sabes que fácilmente te gano en las cartas para que me retas. –dije despreocupado, estabas pasando el tiempo, aprovechando que el último profesor no había asistido.

–Oye bastardo, sé que juegas con trampa ¡y no me digas así! –me recriminó Jean.

–Jajaja… Vamos Jean, que tengas un cerebro del porte de un cacahuate, no es mi culpa. –dije riéndome, mientras veía que los demás también aguantaban las ganas, era la quinta partida que le ganaba y aun no se rendía.

–Bastardo suicida, ¡esta me las pagas! –dijo Jean, sé que no lo dijo con mala intención, ya que antes cuando pertenecía al equipo de futbol me decían suicida por las jugadas tan arriesgadas que hacía, muchas veces terminé lesionado por eso, pero a mí se me desfiguró el rostro, estaba reciente el atentado que hice, y no pude evitar que las emociones me ganaran–, yo… lo siento Eren. –me dijo Jean al ver mi estado y de la repentina tensión que se creó a nuestro alrededor.

–Jeje… no tienes de que disculparte. –dije apresurado–. A fin de cuentas, tienes razón. –me paré del asiento y tomé mis cosas–, y-yo creo que m-mejor me voy. –y salí de ahí, no aguantaría tantas miradas sobre mí–. ¡Mikasa, nos vemos en casa! –grité antes de irme apresurado, fue un alivio que mi hermana entendiera que necesitaba estar solo, ya mañana hablaría con mis compañeros, esto no debía afectarme, no debería hacerlo, pero aquí estaba, arrancando de algo que me traía recuerdos dolorosos, otros nostálgicos, y anhelos que todavía no podría cumplir en un buen tiempo.

Pasé un buen tiempo vagando por ahí, estuve un rato en un parque intentado calmar mi turbulento estado mental, y también porque necesitaba sentarme. No podía caminar distancias tan largas, esto me pasaría factura para mañana pero no me importó, necesitaba saber bien porque tuve esa reacción, los demás antes vivían diciéndome suicida por las jugadas que realizaba, y aunque dejé de jugar seguían diciéndome igual, y jamás me había afectado como ahora, pero… _**"ahora si podían decirlo con justa razón"**_ pensé, no era más que un bastardo que había tratado de suicidarse.

Lo tenía bien presente, desde ese entonces, el regalo de mi padre ya no estaba conmigo, alejaban cualquier objeto filoso de mi alcance, me mantenían vigilado a todo momento, varias veces en las noches pude sentir la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, y no solo era en mi casa, a cada parte que iba en el colegio, me seguía uno de mis amigos y tan solo el que se me pasara por la cabeza que era una mierda por haber intentado suicidarme, hizo que se quebrara mi mascara de tranquilidad delante de los demás.

Iba caminando sin rumbo cuando sentí mi celular vibrar, era un mensaje de Mikasa preguntándome donde andaba, le contesté que ya iba para la casa y me encaminé hacia ella. Fui por una pasarela que estaba cerca y me quedé contemplando a los autos pasar… estaba atardeciendo, pero si quería llegar a casa tranquilo, requería de más tiempo.

Me acerque a la barandilla de la pasarela, observando como transitaban los autos por las calles, _**"¿Cómo será el lanzarse por aquí?"**_ , llegó ese pensamiento a mi mente. Espantado, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejarme un poco, viendo cómo se prendían las farolas de la calles. Era hora de regresar a mi hogar.

–¿Eren? –preguntó una voz detrás de mí, vi al Doctor Erwin mirándome sorprendido, tanto por el lugar como por la hora–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo… yo iba a camino a mi casa. –dije apresurado, percatándome de la presencia que estaba al lado de Erwin, era un chico de cabello azabache y más bajo que yo, que me miraba insistentemente con unos ojos de color plata muy penetrantes, que me ponían un poco incómodo.

–Te ves bien ¿Por qué no has ido a verme? –preguntó amable el doctor.

–Es que volví a la escuela, y no me ha dado tiempo con todo lo que tengo que entregar. –me excusé.

Obviamente no le diría que no quería aparecerme por su consulta. Estaba muy reacio a volver al hospital después de mi intento de suicidio. Y teniendo a mi madre en casa, adema de los insumos para que ella me curase, retrasaría el momento de ir por allí.

–¿Éste es el caso del que me han hablado, Erwin? –preguntó el sujeto, mirándome intensamente, supongo que sería amigo del doctor.

–Si, efectivamente. –respondió Erwin, mirando al hombre a su lado, ¡Bien! Ahora me sentía ignorado por estos dos.

–Es solo un mocoso. –dijo sin más el chico bajito, me enojé por ese apelativo, él estaba mirándome de arriba a abajo, pude apreciar un brillo en su mirada que me dio escalofríos.

–Y usted es un enano. –dije molesto, sintiendo la _**necesidad**_ de defenderme, me mordí la lengua cuando me vio de forma asesina–. Adiós doctor. –caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia la parada de autobus, sintiendo como ese otro sujeto me miraba con un aura que daba miedo.

Cuando llegué, mi hermana me hizo prometer que jamás haría algo como eso, y que Jean no lo había dicho con mala intención, yo le respondí que no se preocupara y que ya mañana me disculparía con los demás por mi actuar, como ya había llegado mi padre hacia unos minutos, nos fuimos a cenar.

* * *

Pasados los días y ya disculpándome con mis compañeros, estos trascurrieron normales. Como era de esperarse el haberme desaparecido a caminar me había pasado factura y al siguiente día me sentía un poco más rígido de lo normal, pero el dolor era el regular de todo los días.

A convivir con esto me dije a mí mismo.

Hoy me tocaba la visita la psicólogo por lo cual mi madre pasó por mí a medio día, mi hora con él era a la una, en el hospital donde trabajaba papá. Todavía iba renuente a presentarme con él, pero fueron las condiciones, tanto de mi padre, como de Hannes y el doctor Erwin, así que tenía que resignarme a asistir a él, ya había pasado a la consulta del doctor Smith para que me revisara la herida para ver cómo iba –después de verlo no podía seguir haciéndome el tonto con ello–, sabía que era profunda y aun me dolía un poco, sobre todo cuando mi madre me cambiaba las vendas.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto con ese dolor, ya que era un recordatorio de que seguía vivo. Y eran más las ocasiones en donde eso me frustraba en vez de aliviarme.

Le avisamos a la secretaria que ya estaba ahí y ella se perdió en la oficina del psicólogo, pude leer que en la puerta decía Levi Ackerman, no negaba su nombre imponía. Por lo que le entendí a mi padre, era unos de los prodigios que contrató el hospital y que era joven; estuve un rato esperando y luego me llamaron por el altoparlante, la voz se me hizo conocida, pero lo dejé pasar,hasta que abrí la puerta y me encontré con la misma mirada plateada que vi ese día que me encontré con el doctor Erwin en la pasarela.

Al verme, pude apreciar que todavía no se olvidaba lo de mi insulto, su mirada fría pero con un brillo burlón… seguro y él ya lo sabía, que sería el psicólogo que me atendería de ahora en adelante.

–Pasa _mocoso._ –dijo formal, analizándome como la otra vez.

–" _ **Ahora sí, ya valí".**_ –pensé, a este sujeto tendría que contarle las cosas, y no habíamos tenido un buen comienzo, ya que llamar enano a tu psicólogo antes de conocerlo, no me parecía una buena carta de presentación.

* * *

*Artritis: La artritis reumatoidea (AR) es una enfermedad crónica. Lleva a la inflamación de las articulaciones y tejidos circundantes. Se trata de una enfermedad autoinmunitaria, esto significa que el sistema inmune del propio cuerpo, ataca por error al tejido sano. Los factores para padecerla son variados, puede darse por algún traumatismo, estrés, por genética, etc. Y es mas común en mujeres.

 _"estos eran inyectables:_ Hay protocolos de tratamiento (estudios) donde los medicamentos son inyectables (también pueden ser tabletas), esto no quiere decir que el paciente deba dejar de lado el resto de medicamentos (que son imprescindibles para controlar la artritis) que consume para controlar la enfermedad.

* * *

A simple vista, la artritis puede ser una enfermedad simple -si la comparamos con todas las enfermedades mortales que existen-, pero no es menos importante que ellas. Vivir constantemente con dolor a veces puede volvernos irrasibles (mucho) y a eso le sumamos el no poder casi nada, porque cualquier movimiento causa estrés y dolor. Y, a pesar de ser una enfermedad física, el desgaste psicológico es demasiado grande.

Si ya a una persona mayor le molesta la enfermedad, aun sabiendo que a su edad es común poder padecerla, imaginence a un adolescente, o niño...

En fin...

Espero poder actualizar pronto :D

 _/Cambio y fuera/_

 _Min Akane._

29 de abril 2018


	3. 02: Cadenas que no ceden

Antes de leer.

La narración varía desde primer pesona (perspectiva de Eren) a la tercera persona, dependiendo de la situación que este ocurriendo. Tengan eso en mente al momento de leer.

 **Primera Persona:** Texto normal. (Eren)

 **Tercera Persona:** _Texto cursiva._

 **Pensamientos: _Texto en negrita cursiva._**

* * *

Capítulo 2: _**Cadenas que no ceden.**_

–Y bien… ¿piensas quedarte ahí parado? –me preguntó Levi.

No podía tener peor suerte, justo la persona que menos esperaba y que por un arrebato había insultado, sería el que me atendería de ahora en adelante, ¿alentador no? Si… _y mucho_.

–N-no… c-claro que no. – _ **¡rayos, no pude evitar el tartamudear!**_ la mirada que me tenía me congelaba. Avancé tenso hacia el sillón que había ahí, y Levi me miró divertido…

 _ **Te divierte este espectáculo ¿eh?,**_ psicólogo de pacotilla, burlándose de sus pacientes.

–Primero… ¿tienes algo que decirme? Eren. –pronunció con esa voz tan profunda que tenía _**¡diablos, en que estoy pensando!**_ , para empezar no sabía a qué se refería con eso.

–No entiendo la pregunta señor. –dije sin saber que responder.

–No sé… una disculpa, ¿quizá? –respondió serio y me molesté, ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle disculpas? Si fue él quien empezó la otra vez.

–¿Por qué debería señor…

–Levi, dime Levi solamente. –me interrumpió él.

–Bueno… Levi será; y como le digo, ¿Por qué debería? Usted comenzó primero. –estaba muy molesto.

–Tsk... eso prueba que solo eres un mocoso. –dijo Levi, me percaté de que tenía una linda sonrisa…

 _ **¡Espera! ¡¿QUE?!...**_

Me espanté de mí mismo, mi cerebro debe estar demasiado mal para pensar esas cosas.

–¡Y usted sigue siendo un enano! –le grité sin pensar… otra vez, me mordí la lengua por mi arrebato al ver la mirada amenazante de mi psicólogo.

– Mocoso de mierda, este. –dijo enfadado Levi. ¡Me tenia harto con el mentado mocoso!.. que fastidioso era este hombre.

–Oiga… ¿no cree que se equivocó de profesión? –pregunté un poco desconcertado por su actitud.

¿Por qué lo dices? –me rebatió Levi con su ceño fruncido,

–Es que… ¿así trata a todos sus pacientes, o es solo conmigo? –le pregunté intrigado.

Él solo me miró sorprendido, parece que no se esperaba la pregunta, yo me debatía entre mi deseo de irme de una buena vez –ya que vine solo por la presión de mis padres–, y el de quedarme un poco más;

Levi recompuso su expresión a una más neutral y se quedó observandome, ya comenzaba a sentirme incómodo.

–Creo que es solo contigo, MO-CO-SO. –por fin habló mi caritativo (nótese el sarcasmo) psicólogo.

 _ **¿Por qué?**_ ¿Por qué de todos tenía que tocarme con él? El hospital estaba lleno de profesionales con mejor humor.

–Bien, entonces yo creo que paso… _**señor.**_ –le respondí sarcástico, que ni crea que me quedaré aquí si sigue llamándome así–, no estoy aquí por voluntad propia y no vine a recibir malos tratos… Me largo.

–¡Oh! Así que eres un cobarde. –dijo sin más el hombre frente a mí, _**¿pero qué le pasa?**_ , ¡que se supone que esos tipos deben ayudar a sus pacientes!, este lo único que hacía era sacarme de quicio.

–¡¿A quién llama cobarde?! –le grité enfurecido, ya estaba… jamás volvería a hablar con un psicólogo–, ¡ni me conoce, ni sabe cómo pienso! No venga a tratarme de cobarde. –él ni siquiera se inmutaba con mis gritos y eso me molestó aún más.

–Primeramente… si, tienes razón no te conozco lo suficiente, pero el solo hecho de querer salir de aquí ya me da un rasgo tuyo… **no quieres enfrentar tus problemas. –** dijo Levi tranquilamente, dejándome petrificado por sus palabras–. Segundo, tienes una venda en tu brazo izquierdo, y te ves muy pálido, deduzco que esa no es tu tez normal, lo que me lleva a pensar que hace poco perdiste _demasiada_ sangre ¿No?... –lo miraba entre sorprendido y aterrado, desde que comencé con esto había aprendido a ocultar bien mis emociones y todo esto me dejaba desarmado ante él–. Lo que me lleva a pensar en ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? –preguntó señalando mi muñeca.

–Que le importa. –murmuré a la defensiva, tomando mi muñeca instintivamente, protegiendo un secreto que ya podrían haberle mencionado–, además… seguro y el doctor Erwin le dijo lo que pasó. –lo acusé.

–Te equivocas Eren. –dijo calmado–. Erwin es mi amigo, lo reconozco, pero también está la ética profesional, a no ser que tú le dieras la autorización para que comente tu caso conmigo, podría saberlo de él, solo me dijo que el hijo del Doctor Jeager había estado hace unos días en el hospital.

–Pero… –Levi me volvió a interrumpir.

–Lo que me lleva al punto tres. –me miró, serio–. A pesar de que me dices que te vas a ir y que estas aquí en contra de tu voluntad, no te has movido de tu asiento… eso me dice que, aunque no lo quieras aceptar necesitas de mi ayuda.

Me quedé callado; no podía creer como un completo desconocido, en solo 15 minutos, dijo todas y cada una de las cosas que yo guardaba recelosamente de mi familia. Desde hace meses sabía que necesitaba a alguien fuera de mi entorno cercano para poder quitarme toda esta rabia que sentía hacia mí mismo, hacia la vida, hacia todo ser del planeta.

Por muy molesto que estuviera cuando Hannes lo sugirió.

Mi enfermedad, en estos momentos no me dejaba ver nada más allá del dolor intenso que me causaba, lo que llevó a cometer ese acto que hasta hace poco encontraba despreciable. Pero, que comprendí que con la suficiente rabia y aborrecimiento hacia ti mismo, puedes cometerlo sin remordimientos.

Y más despreciable era el pensar que, gracias a mi caótico estado mental, volvería a cometerlo sin temor a que esta vez resultara.

–Yo… –coloqué mis piernas arribas del sillón y metí mi cabeza en ellas. Comencé a llorar, no quería verme débil; pero que un simple desconocido me restregara en la cara todo lo que he guardado por dos años, me superó–. YA NO SE QUE HACER. –me dije a mi mismo, impotente por todas las cosas que me pasaban, pude sentir a Levi a mi lado, dándome palmaditas en la espalda–. NO QUIERO SENTIRME ASI, PERO YA NO QUIERO NADA. –y seguí llorando, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

 _Levi no entendía como este chico había cargado con tanto en tan poco, lo cual le preocupaba ya que a pesar de estar renuente a recibir su ayuda, sabía perfectamente que si la quería, pero eso lo expresaba su subconsciente, Eren no era consiente de toda la ayuda que necesitaba._

 _Cuando Levi pudo apreciarlo esa vez en la pasarela, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se tiraría por ella, y que la intervención de Erwin lo detuvo, Eren solo era impulsos negativos caminando por ahí despreocupados, y todavía no explotaba del todo, y Levi sabia, que cuando eso pasará, debería estar cerca de él, ya que nadie más que alguien que entendiera las emociones negativas de este chiquillo, podría controlarlo._

 _El azabache todavía no entendía que le llamaba la atención de Eren, pero desde que lo vio allí en la pasarela con esos hermosos ojos verdes apagados, y esa sonrisa forzosa en su rostro; no pudo más que querer ayudarlo para que saliera adelante y sonriera otra vez, sabía que esa cara se vería mejor con una radiante sonrisa y ojos iluminados._

 _Sin saber cómo, se movió al lado del chico y le dió palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Se preocupó al ver que su llanto se había intensificado aún más, hasta que comprendió que Eren lo que más necesitaba era contención y no preocupación por parte de lo que lo conocían._

– _**¿Por qué me preocupo por este chico?**_ _–pensó–,_ _ **es la primera vez que me acerco a consolar un paciente tan directamente.**_ _–se dijo a sí mismo, a lo más y se limitaba a pasarle una caja de pañuelos. Y ahí estaba, dándole palmaditas a un muchacho que se le hacía de lo más interesante._

* * *

Después de todo el tiempo que estuve llorando y que Levi me consolara, me pude calmar un poco. Encontraba vergonzoso el hecho de haber llorado frente a un desconocido, pero ya no valía la pena lamentarme por eso.

–¿Estás mejor? –preguntó, a lo que asentí–. Muy bien, ahora si tú quieres puedes contarme un poco de la historia que te trajo aquí. –lo miré contrariado, de verdad que en estos momentos no me apetecía hablar, pero ya nada podía perder.

– ¿Cómo empezar? –me pregunté –bueno… hace más o menos dos años he tenido que limitarme en mis actividades… desde mis 16 que me diagnosticaron esto, y ella no ha hecho más que hacer de mi vida un infierno. –acordarme de las primeras cosas que sucedieron antes de que por fin me detectaran la artritis, fue demasiado.

– Bien, ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta dolencia? y todo esto ¿en qué te afecta?… ¿Qué sientes desde que la tienes? –cuestionó Levi.

– Prácticamente en todo. –dije deprimido–, antes jugaba fútbol en mi escuela, no es por presumir pero era bueno eso y quedó atrás. –hice una mueca–. Su nombre es artritis, esto hace que me duela todo, toda articulación de mi cuerpo se inflama. Es mi cuerpo atacándose así mismo. –tantas veces escuchando eso de Hannes que ya se me había pegado a mí–. ¿Qué siento?... –pensé y pensé y solo se me venían dos palabra a mi cabeza–, tengo rabia… mucha rabia, y… y me siento un inútil…

Pude ver como Levi me observaba de nuevo, esta vez su mirada era más profunda que las anteriores, aunque ya no me sentía incómodo jamás me ha gustado que me analicen. Pude ver como anotaba algo en su cuaderno y continúo.

–¿Esto te produce rabia por qué piensas que eres inútil? o ¿por otras cosas más? –esto ya se parecía a un interrogatorio del FBI, además ¿Cómo podía preguntar cosas tan acertadas?

–Jeje… es complicado… por un lado es ser solo una decoración en la casa… han sido meses en donde no he podido hacer nada, todo esto me complicó y el estar todo el día con dolor en mi cuerpo me enerva, porque me recuerda cada minuto lo que llevo y mis limitaciones. He perdido fuerza, ya no puedo jugar, me hizo repetir un año… puede que ahora los medicamentos que me dio Hannes sirvan de algo, hacen todo más tolerable pero sé que los dolores no se irán nunca, y mis cuidados tampoco. –hablé rápido, demasiado a mi parecer, ahora que comenzaba a desahogarme, parecía que mi boca no quería parar–, también el ver a mis padres preocupados por mi… más ahora incluso por lo último que pasó, hace que me sienta culpable por no poder hacer algo. _**Ya no aguanto… no puedo seguir con todo esto… algo que no me siento capaz de llevar. –**_ dije sin pensarlo mucho.

Y era verdad; si estaba aquí, era porque mis planes se frustraron.

–Y ¿supongo que eso último nos lleva a no querer seguir? –me preguntó Levi, anotando más cosas en su libreta.

– _ **No sé.**_ –respondí–. No sé qué es lo que quiero… a veces me siento la nada misma en el entorno en donde vivo. Como si todo pasara por delante mío y yo no pudiera interferir en _**nada relacionado a mi vida. –**_ comprendí que eso era lo que me molestaba, sentirme la nada misma–. Ahora que lo pienso, es como estar en un limbo, en un momento todo está bien, y al otro todo es una… –me detuve, ya que no iba a decir groserías delante de él, pero creo que entendió mi punto.

–Bien, creo que es todo por hoy. –me dijo Levi, miré el reloj y… ¿ya había pasado una hora?, ni cuenta me había dado–. Por ahora nos enfocaremos en dos puntos ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien. –dije contrariado, no sabía que trataría ahora con él.

–Por un lado, trataremos los efectos negativos que tu enfermedad está surtiendo en tu mente. –mencionó Levi, ¿eso era necesario?, no quería nada con ella–, debes aceptarla tal cual viene; como una parte de ti – _ **¿es en serio? ¡¿Cómo aceptar esto?!**_ Lo último que dijo Levi, me alarmó demasiado, y él lo notó–. Eren, para que puedas superar esto, primero debes aceptarte como eres ahora, si te quedas con lo que hacías en el pasado, vivirás atormentado.

–Si, si… –dije a regañadientes, pero ¿Cómo lograr que eso pasará? en estos minutos odiaba con toda mis fuerzas esta enfermedad ¿Cómo aceptarla?...

–Lo segundo es alejarte de ese limbo del que dices estar, es necesario para que no vuelvas a autolesionarte… ya que la próxima vez los resultados sí pueden ser desastrosos. –dijo Levi, me estremecí–, ¿no deseas volver eso, verdad?

–No… claro que ¿no? –dije inseguro en mi respuesta, Levi seguía analizándome y se dio cuenta de mi titubeo. En ese instante los dos supimos que yo volvería a cometer un acto contra mí.

–Bien, nos veremos la próxima semana. –murmuró Levi levantándose. Le imité y me guió hasta la puerta, colocó su mano en mi espalda y no pude contener un escalofrió involuntario cuando me tocó.

Levi retiró su mano al momento de ver que me estremecí, yo me avergoncé, ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Antes jamás me había estremecido por el toque de una persona, ¿sería porque era un desconocido para mí?, me di cuenta que últimamente tenía muchas preguntas sobre mí mismo que no podía responder, que me desconocía en estos momentos, lo cual hizo que me sintiera más frustrado.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó Levi al verme temblar. Me volteé a verlo

–S-sí, ¿creo? –contesté avergonzado.

–Ok… bueno Eren, nos vemos. –dijo a modo de despedida. Hizo un ademán al ver a mi madre y yo me fui hacia donde ella estaba.

–Hasta la próxima Levi. –dije antes de ver como cerraba su puerta.

Aun seguía nervioso por ese toque ¿Qué diablos pasó? seguí a mi madre sumido en mis pensamientos; ella trató de entablar conversación conmigo, pero al darse cuenta de mi estado, prefirió callar…

Si supiera que mi estado no era por la sesión en sí, sino por la extraña sensación que sentí cuando Levi me tocó ¿Qué pensaría?, de seguro que estaba más mal de lo normal.

* * *

 _Ya habían pasado unos días de la sesión de Eren, y Levi no podía evitar evocar esa sensación de electricidad que le embargó cuando lo tocó. Era una sensación que hace años no sentía, y no le gustaba como se encaminaría esa circunstancia; definitivamente, no podía dejar que su interés por Eren viajara a algo más que lo profesional._

– _ **¡DIABLOS! Solo llevo una puta sesión con él y no puedo dejar de pensar en su caso. –Pensó.**_

 _Levi estaba enojado consigo mismo, jamás le había pasado algo parecido y no entendía que era lo que más le llamaba la atención de Eren, ¿sus ojos quizá? ¿La sonrisa triste que mostraba? ¿Todo lo que ocultaba tras su mirada? o la personalidad determinada que se estaba extinguiendo por los rasgos depresivos que demostraba…_

 _Levi no lo sabía, pero estaba en uno de los primeros pasos a lo que el camino del amor se refería. Tan solo con apreciar esos tristes ojos aquella vez que caminaba junto a Erwin._

–… _vi, Levi… ¡LEVI! – gritó Hanji, su única amiga._

 _Aunque él prefería decirle la molesta persona que no se despegaba por muchos golpes que recibiera._

 _Cabe señalar que se encontraban en un café esperando a sus demás amigos._

– _¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos de mierda? –preguntó exasperado con la chica por gritarle y con él por pensar demasiado en ese "mocoso"._

– _Ya, de verdad, no sé cómo puedes ser uno de los mejores psicólogos egresados de la facultad… si supieran de tu vocabulario, no dudarían en despedirte. –decía Hanji divertida._

– _No me jodas, Hanji, que no ando de humor para tus comentarios estúpidos – contestó Levi exasperado._

– _Y de cuando que andas de humor para soportarme, recuérdame una, que no me acuerdo. Jajajaja. –reía Hanji estruendosamente._

– _ **De todos… tú tenías que llegar primero.**_ _–decía para sí Levi, ya que estaban esperando a sus otros amigos_ –. _Demonios Hanji, ¿podrías callarte? De verdad no sé cómo es posible que te soporte. –se preguntó enojado._

–S _oy el ente que está destinado a joderte la existencia, y me soportas porque me amas en secreto, lo sé. Jajajaja – reía Hanji._

– _Maldita loca… calla tus estupideces. –susurró Levi._

– _¡Mira… allá vienen! –gritó Hanji cuando vio a sus demás amigos entrar, ahí se veía a Erwin y a otro hombre rubio con bigote llamado Mike._

– _Llegan tarde, bastardos. –expresó exasperado el azabache._

– _Lo lamentamos, pero teníamos un consejo médico en el hospital. –se disculpó Erwin_ –. _¿Ya pidieron?_

– _No… los estábamos esperando. –respondió Hanji._

 _Si bien, era un grupo bastante particular, porque en él podíamos encontrar a Erwin; quien era unos años mayor que el resto_ – _siendo uno de los profesores de Mike_ – _, que tenía la misma carrera del rubio y trabajaban en el mismo hospital. Hanji, quien era bióloga farmacéutica y su laboratorio abastecía al hospital en donde Erwin y Mike trabajaban. Y luego Levi, quien era un prodigioso Psicólogo egresado el mismo año de Hanji; siendo reclutado por el hospital en el cual estaban los otros dos rubios._

 _No entendían como personas tan disparejas podían ser amigos, pero ellos se llevaban bien a su manera, que era lo más importante._

 _Hace tiempo que no se veían en esos términos_ – _como amigos_ –, _ya que cada uno estaba ocupado en sus trabajos._

 _La campana de entrada suena recibiendo a nuevos clientes, algo que pasaría desapercibido para Levi si no hubiera escuchado la voz de quien no había dejado sus pensamientos desde que lo vio._

– _Ya te dije cara de caballo que si no querías retrasarte, no deberías venir conmigo. – Eren se escuchaba cansado._

– _Tsk… lo que me faltaba. –susurró Levi._

– _¿Decías enano? – preguntó Hanji intrigada._

– _Nada. –se apresuró en responder Levi._

 _Eren junto a Jean y Marco, quienes estaban esperando a que el primero pagara el agua que necesitaba, llevaba una muleta para caminar, no es que se sintiera mal, pero necesitaba apoyarse en algo para caminar distancias largas, además de que sentía una de sus piernas adoloridas._

– _Jean, yo me ofrecí a acompañarlo, no tenías por qué venir tú. –dijo amable Marco, ya que este solo se dedicaba a pelear con Eren._

– _¡Tú también Marco! –Jean se enojó–. Vine porque quise, por nada más. –respondió. No quiso decir que vino porque vio que Eren estaba más mal de lo que él decía, y que Mikasa le había pedido que lo ayudara en cualquier caso._

– _Entonces, no me reclames cara de caballo. –murmuró Eren._

– _Pero apúrate bastardo, que se nos hace tarde. –dijo Jean._

 _Al escuchar eso, Levi se tensó, ¿Quién se creía ese chico? Como osaba llamar así a Eren, él bastardo era ese chico por tratarlo así._

– _Basta Jean, si necesitabas llegar a tiempo, podías haberte ido con los chicos. –comentó Marco._

– _Si, Si. Lo que digas. –replicó Jean–. Vamos, que el juego no tarda en empezar. –apuró Jean._

– _Mira Jean, aquí el que va a jugar eres tú no nosotros, así que el que debería apurarse eres tú, idiota. –dijo con una mueca Eren, que tanto Levi, como los acompañantes de él, notaron–. Yo ya no estoy en el equipo así que llegaré en cuanto me den mi agua y pueda tomarme el coctel que llevo encima ¿entendido? –respondió molesto._

– _Eren…_ – _murmuró Marco mirando mal a Jean._

– _No… está bien. –Eren miró a Jean–. Vamos caballo, ve a jugar y demuéstrales de que esta hecho nuestro equipo, y mete varios goles por mí. –dijo sonriendo genuinamente por unos escasos segundos, sonrisa que a Levi le fascinó, y que juró volvería al rostro de ese mocoso–. Ve, que aquí terminamos y vamos a ver el partido._

– _Como quieras bastardo, no vemos en el juego. –dice yéndose del lugar, abre la puerta y grita_ –, _¡más te vale estar ahí cuando meta el primer gol Jeager! –dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar._

– _Perdónalo Eren, sabes cómo es –dijo Marco._

 _En una mesa con cuatro integrantes, Levi estaba ansioso ya que pudo ver un vestigio de lo que era el verdadero Eren, y no podía negar que esa sonrisa fugaz le habría gustado verla por más tiempo._

 _Erwin, quien también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Eren en el café, levantó la mano para llamar su atención, y este al percatarse de quien lo saludaba se acercó junto con Marco al doctor Erwin y también vio a Levi, lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso._

– _Hola doctor, hola Levi. –saludó Eren, ganándose una mirada disimulada de Hanji._

– _Hola. –respondió escueto Levi._

–M _uchacho, dime Erwin por favor. –pidió de nuevo el rubio_ –, _miren, les presento a Eren, él es el hijo de Grisha. –dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos._

– _Mucho gusto, soy Mike._

– _Y yo, Hanji. –dijo alegremente la castaña_ –, _¡que jovencito más lindo! –gritó emocionada, viendo que Levi casi escupe el café-. Interesante. – pensó._

– _Jeje… gracias, supongo._ – _contestó Eren–, él es Marco un amigo del instituto. –presentó Eren._

– _Mucho gusto. –saludó Marco amablemente._

– _Mira, enano, podrías aprender de él. –le codeó Hanji riendo._

– _Cállate cuatro ojos. – espetó Levi molesto._

– _Y tu otro amigo… el que te gritó. –preguntó Hanji, quien estaba atenta a todo._

– _¿el cara de caballo? –preguntó Eren, a ver la cara de desconcierto y la risita de Marco corrigió–. Digo, Jean... jeje, se tuvo que ir, ya que hoy juegan un partido de fútbol. –dijo entusiasmado._

–¡ _Oh! Ya veo. –replicó Erwin–, y tú ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó señalando la muleta con la cual caminaba._

–¿ _Lo dice por esto?, he estado bien… –señaló la muleta–, es solo para caminar, ya que hemos estado de aquí para allá y hoy me sentía un poco cansado; pero no quería perderme el partido. –respondió Eren contento._

– _Mocoso, si estás cansado es mejor quedarse descansando ¿no? –interrumpió Levi al chico._

– _Lo sé, pero esto no me lo perdería por nada. –y Eren sonrió, dejando a Levi encandilado por unos segundos. La única persona en darse cuenta fue Hanji, quien se intrigó aún más por el comportamiento de su amigo._

– _¿Ustedes dos se conocen? –preguntó Hanji mirándolos._

– _Soy/Es su/mi psicólogo. –respondieron al mismo tiempo Levi y Eren. Quienes se miraron._

– _Oh, vaya, vaya. –expresó Hanji, tenía a dos sujetos de investigación aquí presentes._

– _Bueno, nosotros no vamos. –dijo Eren–. Nos vemos. –se fueron a retirar su compra para salir del local._

 _Levi se quedó pensando en Eren, en esa fugaz sonrisa que le dedicó a él y sintió un calor extraño en su pecho._

 _No, no podía ser eso que pensaba, no podía sentir nada por él, Eren era solo su paciente y así debía quedarse._

– _Y dime Levi ¿hace mucho que atiendes a ese chico? –preguntó Mike, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

–H _ace una semana, dentro de unos días, será su segunda sesión. –respondió escueto._

– _Es un muchacho demasiado lindo. –dijo Hanji de la nada_ –. _¿Por qué llevaba una muleta?_

– _Eren está enfermo. –respondió esta vez Erwin–. Hannes es quien lo atiende._

– _Hannes solo atiende a personas con... –pensó Hanji–. ¡Ay! Pobrecito, y es tan joven. –se lamentó la chica._

– _Las enfermedades no discriminan Hanji… lo mismo con los accidentes. –replicó Mike y siguieron conversando de otras cosas._

 _Continuaron con una conversación amena, pero aun así, el Ackerman no podía sacarse a Eren de la cabeza, en su expresión al sonreírle a ese amigo suyo, no negaría que se había sentido un poco celoso._

 _Quería ver aparecer esa sonrisa más veces en ese rostro._

 _No notó la mirada suspicaz de Hanji._

* * *

No podía negar que los días que siguieron después de la sesión los pasé más tranquilo.

Además, ver ese partido aunque fuera en la gradas me emocionó bastante. Y me dio risa cuando Jean me dedicó el primer gol que metió, no puedo negar que al principio me dio risa, pero después me sentí avergonzado por las miradas que nos mandaban después los demás.

Y que decir Mikasa, quería matarlo pensando que eso había sido una declaración de amor, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara de mi amigo cuando le recrimino aquello –no sé si por estar celosa de mi o de él–, ya que a Jean le gustaba Mikasa. Y mi hermana no quería escuchar nada en los camerinos, hasta que Jean terminó gritándole delante de todos en un desliz que solo tenia ojos para ella.

No niego que me molestó un poco, más viendo como MI HERMANA se ruborizaba.

Y, como BUEN HERMANO MAYOR, le di un bastonazo en la cabeza y le amenacé diciendo que se las vería conmigo si la hacía sufrir.

–¡Hermano, a desayunar! –me gritó Mikasa desde las escaleras, hoy otra vez me retiraría temprano, ya que tenía otra sesión con mi psicólogo.

–¡Voy! –grité ya bajando las escaleras, pude sentir el rico aroma a chocolate caliente de mi mamá, y camine aún más rápido.

–Hola hijo. –me saludó mi madre, con un beso en la mejilla, una vez sentado en la mesa.

–Buenos días mamá. –respondí–. Mikasa…

–Hermano… –dijo tomando su desayuno.

–Buen provecho. –dije y comencé a comer.

El desayuno pasó como de costumbre, los tres conversando de cosas y tonteras, hasta que sentimos la puerta abrirse y vimos a nuestro padre llegando. Por lo visto le había tocado un turno pesado en el hospital y se veía cansado; mi madre se acercó a saludarlo mientras nosotros terminábamos de arreglar nuestras cosas para irnos al instituto.

–Papá. –dijimos al unísono al desocuparnos Mikasa y yo.

–Hola chicos… venga, yo los llevo hoy. –dijo mi padre.

–Pero vienes recién llegando, es mejor que descanses. –pidió Mikasa a lo que yo asentí.

–Puedo descansar después de ir a dejarlos. –replic{o mi padre, tomado la llaves de su auto.

–Vayan entonces, que van tarde. –reprendió mi madre y salimos todos.

El paseo al instituto con mi papá fue bueno, conversamos mucho. Hace días que no lo veíamos así que estábamos contentos.

Pero… aunque estos pequeños momentos me hacían sentir bien, no podía negar lo que sentía en mi interior, me sentía demasiado mal aparentando las cosas para que ni mis padres, ni mi hermana me tuvieran lástima.

Dejar de aparentar no era una opción, ya no podía mostrarles cuan mal me sentís si quería que dejaran de mandarme miradas sospechosas a cada acción que realizaba en casa.

Me la pasé divagando la mayor parte del día, llevaba toda una semana pensando en lo que me había mencionado Levi. El tener que aceptar todo aquello ¿Cómo lo hago?

Por más que quisiera no entendía ni se me ocurría nada, solo el pensar en ello me daba dolor de cabeza y hacia que mi ira aumentara aún más. Sobre todo cuando la gente se me quedaba mirando por caminar despacio y me alegaban por ser lento y demás, antes les hubiera insultado, pero últimamente solo me hacía a un lado y no me defendía.

El Eren de antes no tenía ganas de volver y solo quedarme con esta careta me pesaba cada vez más.

En uno de los descansos fui al baño, fue una suerte poder convencer a Mikasa de no acompañarme; le debía una a ese pony, quien logró convencerla. Hace unos días tenía una molestia en mi rodilla lo que me hacía caminar cojeando, nada de alarma ya que ni siquiera necesitaba utilizar el bastón, un alivio para mí.

En mi camino, me topé con unos chicos de un curso arriba del mío, quienes eran mis compañeros anteriormente, al verme me quedaron mirando feo.

No entendía, no es como si yo les hubiera hecho algo, además casi ni me habían visto el año anterior.

–Mira… ahí va el chico raro. –habló uno lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera.

–Si, ese enfermito que tiene toda la caridad de los maestros. –dijo el otro mirándome con molestia.

–¿Es que no se cansa? debería dejar de dar lástima e irse de una vez por todas. –espetó el que habló primero.

–Escuché que repitió por su "delicado estado"… jajajaja como si nos tragáramos eso. –escuché al otro.

–Si repitió fue por hacerla de flojo y no asistir a clases. –y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

En cambio yo, caminé lo más rápido que podía. Fue doloroso ya que estaba forzando de más a mi pierna, pero no me importó… solo quería dejar de escuchar esas voces desdeñosas que se repetían a cada momento en mi cabeza. ¿Raro? ¿Enfermo? ¿Flojo?, como se notaba que ellos no entendían nada; no quería llorar, no les daría en el gusto.

Cuando llegué a los baños me encerré en la última cabina, estaba solo en esos momentos y dejé salir mis lágrimas de impotencia… no solo por esos chicos, sino por mí, yo antes me hubiera defendido, me hubiera lanzado a gritarles y partirles la cara, pero ahora solo estaba aquí, llorando de rabia.

Toqué en mi bolsillo y sentí la cortapluma que compré días atrás, e hice lo único que me ayudaba siempre a dejar de sentir mis emociones y concentrarme en el dolor físico que me ocasionaba.

Irónico ¿cierto? Que estuviera tan cansado de sentir dolor constantemente, pero fuera el dolor auto infringido el que me diera un escape a todas mis emociones.

Luego pude sentirme mejor, salí del baño y me lavé las manos, enjuagando la sangre que quedó en mis muñecas y tapándomelas otra vez con las muñequeras que eran el accesorio constante en mi vestimenta.

–Estoy hecho un desastre… si Mikasa me ve así, se armará una grande. –me dije a mi mismo viendo mi reflejo–. Oye, Eren… ¿te sientes feliz así? –verme así me fastidiaba, ese reflejo no era el mío… ese rostro desolado no podía ser el mío–. Me das asco.

Salí de los baños apresurado. Cuando algo así ocurría, jamás soportaba verme al espejo por más de un minuto.

Al llegar al salón vi que todavía no tocaba el timbre, lo que me alivió porque no quería tener faltas cuando podía asistir. Vi que mi hermana se levantaba de su escritorio y se acercaba.

–Eren… mamá está afuera, esperándote, acaba de llamarme. –dijo, me quedó mirando un momento como si quisiera decirme algo, pero se retractó.

–Ok... voy ahora. –tomé las cosas de mi lugar, me despedí de los chicos y salí de ahí.

Mucho mejor, este secreto seguía siendo solo mío.

Aunque, no por mucho.

* * *

Como dije la vez anterior, esta enfermedad juega demasiado con tu psiquis, aquí podemos ver un poco más de lo que siente Eren con ella. Y ojo, que no es igual para cada persona. Todo depende de que cara quieras darle a la enfermedad.

Y también mostramos un poquito más de Levi, sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ams...

¿No me maten?

Sé que me he tardado horrores con el capítulo y en mi defensa no tengo nada que decir, solo que se me olvido actualizar. Lo tuve listo hace una semana y no lo subí.

Si, soy una pésima ficker últimamente, todo se me anda olvidado.

En fin...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya sabe que cualquier crítica es bien recibida.

Espero esta vez, SI actualizar pronto :´D.

 **/Cambio y Fuera/**

 **Min Akane.**

 **31 de mayo 2018**


	4. 03: Las trabas no menera avanzar

Antes de leer.

La narración varía desde primer persona (perspectiva de Eren) a la tercera persona, dependiendo de la situación que este ocurriendo. Tengan eso en mente al momento de leer.

 **Primera Persona:** Texto normal. (Eren)

 **Tercera Persona:** _Texto cursiva._

 **Pensamientos: _Texto en negrita cursiva._**

* * *

Capítulo 3: _ **Las trabas no me dejan avanzar**_

Al poner un pie dentro del consultorio de mi psicólogo estaba extrañamente nervioso. Sentí que con solo verme Levi supo lo que hice, haciéndome sentir culpable. Aunque penándolo, yo dije que evitaría cualquier acto que me llevara al hospital… o a un ataúd, y a mi parecer, lo que acababa de hacer hace unas horas no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías.

–Mocoso, pasa. –dijo Levi con su característico tono, me sorprendí al notar que su tono de voz real y el tono que aparecía en mi cabeza a modo de alarma eran exactamente iguales ¿ _ **Cómo me las ingenié para recordarlo tan exacto?**_

–No soy un mocoso. –reclamé. Ahora que lo pensaba, con Levi podía volver a ser ese chico respondón cuando me sentía atacado _**¿Por qué era así?**_

–Tú tienes 18, yo 25; eso me hace el adulto en esta habitación. –replicó tranquilamente.

–No sé si estaré mal, pero según yo… los psicólogos no tratan así a sus pacientes. –dije tomando asiento en el sillón.

–¿Has visto algún psicólogo a parte de mí? –preguntó Levi divertido.

–No, es la primera vez que asisto a uno. –contesté sin pillar el punto.

–Entonces no sabes cuál es el trato que se debe recibir. –argumentó Levi.

–Sigo pensando que usted se equivocó de profesión. –solté al aire, solo vi que le divirtió mi comentario.

–Bien, comencemos con nuestra terapia de hoy, ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días? –preguntó ya más serio.

–Eeeh, bien… creo. –instintivamente tomé mi muñeca, acordándome del suceso de la mañana.

–Veo que no te ves convencido. –corroboró Levi–. ¿Algo que quieras comentarme?

–No… todo ha ido bien. –mentí, ni siquiera supe porque lo hice.

–Eso es bueno. –ví que Levi me miró no muy convencido y anotó algo en la libreta–. Eren, cuéntame cómo eran las cosas en tu familia antes de que enfermaras.

–Bu-bueno, con ellos siempre me he llevado bien. Adoro a mi madre y a mi padre y desde que llegó Mikasa a nuestro hogar ha estado mucho mejor, ayudaba en casa, iba al colegio, hacia las actividades normales para un estudiante, asistía al club de fútbol… –recordé con cierta nostalgia–, cosas típicas de un adolescente supongo, hasta que… hasta que comenzó todo esto.

–¿Algo ha cambiado desde ahora? –preguntó Levi.

–¿A parte de todo? –solté sin pensar.

– Háblame de ese todo –contraatacó Levi.

–Eemm… –trate de ordenar mis pensamientos–, sigo adorando a mi familia pero ahora me frustra estar algunas veces en el mismo espacio que ellos… hay ocasiones en que me miran tan compungidos que me dan ganas de golpearme contra la pared por preocuparlos tanto. –contesté.

–¿Supongo que no lo has hecho? –volvió con otra pregunta.

Le mire mal por unos segundos ¿me lo estaba preguntando en serio? Por más que quisiera hacerlo, eso no resolvería mis problemas. Además _**¿Por qué tenía que hacer tantas preguntas?**_

–No, no lo he hecho pero no por falta de ganas, sino que porque no quería sumar otro dolor más a mi cuerpo.

Era lo obvio ¿no? Quiero evitar el dolor, no sentirlo más intensamente. Nuestras miradas se conectaron por un segundo, hasta que mi psicólogo desvió a mirada.

–Según lo que tengo entendido, repetiste curso y ahora estas al mismo nivel que tu hermana, ¿eso te complica? –cambio de tema.

Mi mente se desconectó al escucharle ese tono tan profesional después de la bienvenida que me dio. Hasta que sus palabras trajeron a mi mente lo acontecido con mis antiguos compañeros.

–Eso no debería porque afectarme son muchos los estudiantes que repiten año por razones absurdas, mi causa fue por algo más aceptable. –hablé a la defensiva y vi a Levi arquear una ceja ¡Mierda! De seguro y ahora me haría preguntas incómodas.

–Me estás dando a entender que ya no mantienes contacto con tus compañeros, ¿tenías amigos en tu curso? –preguntó Levi.

–Yo… solo uno. –me deprimí al decirlo, ver que las personas con la cuales estaba todos los días me dejaron de lado era desolador. Personas que yo consideraba cercanas, se alejaron de mí solo por una nimiedad–. Todos me veían con un bicho raro después de dejar el club y no ir casi nunca a clases, y por las concesiones que hacían los profesores conmigo.

–Es normal, los adolescentes por lo general se toman a mal que algunos alumnos reciban más privilegios que ellos –dio por hecho Levi

–¡No eran privilegios! –grité enojado–, creo que jamás se dieron el tiempo de averiguar bien él porqué de todo eso… solo sabían que me había enfermado y nada más… solo Reiner, quien era mi compañero y participaba conmigo en el club de futbol se preocupó en averiguar bien, y era el único que no hablaba a mis espaldas.

–Mmmm… –Levi volvió a anotar en su cuaderno–. Eren ¿has pensado en lo que te dije la semana pasada? –al ver la mueca que hice, Levi frunció el ceño.

–No es que no lo haya pensado. –exclamé antes de que dijera algo–, pero no se me ocurre nada como para resolverlo.

–Aquí lo importante es trabajar en algo que te haga sentir bien contigo mismo. –dijo Levi y me estremecí con esas palabras _**¿o tal vez fue su mirada?**_ Bajé mi rostro y comencé a jugar con mis manos.

–No… no sé… ya no sé nada… ¿algo que se sienta bien? –dije confundido, ¿Qué era lo que se sentía bien antes de comenzar con esto? ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera pudiera responderme eso?

–Vamos mocoso no es tan difícil, o es ¿que acaso ya no estás seguro de lo que quieres? –me presionó Levi.

–¿Se-seguro?, ¡Y usted que sabe! –me exalté y lo miré mal–. Además… es la jodida pregunta… ¡Cómo voy a saber algo que se sienta bien si llevo dos putos años sintiéndome como la mierda! –grité.

– Cálmate. –pidió Levi al verme así, pero yo ya no podía calmarme.

Comencé a pasearme por la oficina entera, la ansiedad me invadió por completo, me frotaba los brazos como si tuviera frio y lo único que quería hacer era escapar de esto. Irme de aquí, no podía permanecer ningún momento más en presencia de Levi, quería encerrarme en un baño y hacer lo único que me ayudaba a detener estas tremendas ganas que tenia de ya no estar más.

–Eren.. ven, siéntate y cálmate ¿Si? –pidió otra vez Levi, yo solo lo miré confundido, sin entender del todo que quería. Se acercó a mí y tomó una de mis muñecas, me estremecí ante ese contacto e hice una mueca de dolor, en esa zona todavía tenía la piel sensible.

La mirada fija de Levi hacia mí me colocó aún más nervioso, ¿y si lo descubría? No quería recibir una reprimenda por parte de él, ya bastante tenía con mis pensamientos.

Sus ojos profundos e intensos me observaban como si pudieran leer hasta el fondo de mi alma y volví a estremecerme, sentía la muñeca en la que se aferraba a mí caliente y hormigueante. No entendía del todo estas sensaciones y tenía miedo a querer escudriñar ese recoveco que nacía, la sensación de que lo que estaba sintiendo sería algo que me negaba a sentir desde hace años bullía en mi interior, queriendo explotar como un volcán. Pude ver que Levi leyó el miedo en mi mirada y se acercó un poco más, acarició mis cabellos y permanecimos así unos instantes, hasta que mi psicólogo frunció el ceño y se apartó bruscamente.

Solté todo el aliento que no pensaba estaba conteniendo, Levi volvió a sentarme en el sillón. Yo estaba a punto de hiperventilar. _**¿Qué acaba de pasar?**_

Comencé a respirar como me había enseñado Hannes, para poder calmarme del todo y vi a Levi a los ojos, apenas un efímero contacto ya que el desvió sus ojos hacia su libreta.

–Ya estoy tranquilo. –le dije sereno y el solo asintió con los ojos clavados en la libreta.

Se formó un incómodo silencio y no comprendí muy bien la razón, me dediqué a observar los rasgos de la persona delante mío.

Pequeño de estatura pero no por eso menos imponente, con unos ojos afilados verde oliva que a veces podía tener destellos grises, dependiendo de lo que saliera de mi boca al contestarle. Una nariz ni fina ni gruesa, bastante estética y labios finos den un tono rosado pálido, un cabello azabache con un corte estilo militar como el de antaño, que a pesar de estar pasado de moda a él no se le veía nada mal. Su piel era blanca y se notaba suave, su cuerpo también se notaba trabajado, aunque no podía apreciar mucho con el suéter sin mangas que usaba arriba de su camisa, aunque este resaltaba su figura y le daba un aspecto muy varonil.

Con todo mi análisis pude percatarme de que mi psicólogo era bien parecido y un partido excelente para cualquier mujer.

–" _ **Levi es bastante atractivo",**_ –pensé–. ¿Me pregunto si estará en alguna relación? –dije sin pensar, vi a Levi verme alzando una ceja y ahí me di cuenta que hablé en voz alta.

–¿Quién está en relación con quién? –preguntó Levi y yo me sonrojé, no podía creer lo que dije.

– Na-nadi-ie. –tartamudeé avergonzado–, yo y mi bocota.–mi psicólogo me echó una mirada especulativa, pero no dijo nada.

–Retomemos el punto anterior. –dijo Levi y lo miré atento–, ¿hay algo que hacías antes de estar en el club de fútbol?

–Yo dibujaba… –contesté–, pero al entrar a la escuela media y en el primer año de instituto estuve jugando fútbol, no sé por qué lo dejé, de vez en cuando tomaba mis lápices y hacia algunos retratos u otras cosas, pero llevo un año y medio sin tocar mis lápices o mi block de dibujo.

–Creo que por ahí podríamos empezar. –volvió a anotar cosas en su libreta–, en tu instituto hay un club de dibujo ¿cierto? –preguntó Levi.

–Cl-claro. –respondí.

–Entonces retoma esa actividad, no se necesita un esfuerzo físico grande para hacerlo y así también podrás comenzar a trabajar aquellos aspectos que tu enfermedad te quita. Con un pasatiempo diario, eso te ayudará a despejar tu mente de todo lo que te da problema y mantenerla ocupada en otros asuntos. –completó Levi.

–Pero yo… no sé. –tenía miedo, si estas personas eran iguales que mis antiguos compañeros, no sabría qué hacer.

–Solo tú te estás limitando Eren, por lo que me he dado cuenta, eres alguien a quien le gusta sociabilizar, tienes talento y una determinación increíble. Pero tienes miedo de lo que puedan decir. –razonó Levi mirándome–, lo digo por la manera en la que me has enfrentado desde que nos conocimos, nadie en su sano juicio me llamaría enano si aprecia su vida. –sonrió y yo tragué pesado, esa expresión me dio miedo–. Eres fuerte… no sigas escapando. Te estás perdiendo a ti mismo, es hora de que te encuentres y enfrentes tu realidad.

–Yo no soy normal. –dije cabizbajo–. No puedo ser fuerte ya no sé cómo serlo, todo me afecta. Todo lo que me dicen ya no me defiendo como antes, aunque me ataquen yo ya no hago nada, ¿Cómo siquiera puede llamarme alguien determinado y fuerte? Eso es incluso más hiriente que lo que piensan mis antiguos compañeros. –Levi frunció el ceño

–¿Te consideras anormal?… no busques lo normal sino lo que haga sentirte pleno, ¿Esas personas siquiera te conocían? Claro que no, si lo hubieran hecho no creerían lo primero que se les cruza por su cabeza, ¿Cómo te llevas con tus actuales amigos? por lo que vi ese día que nos encontramos, son buenos y pueden sacar a relucir vestigios del antiguo Eren, ¿tu familia te desprecia? Eso jamás pasará, solo están preocupados por el atentado contra ti mismo, ellos están asustados. –Levi cada vez me contestaba cosas de la cuales yo me devanaba lo sesos pensando y pensando. Se sentó a mi lado–. ¿cómo lo estas llevando ahora? por algo estas aquí… lo que me dice que es muy difícil para ti valorarte ahora, ¿quieres ser normal? debes tener capacidad de adaptación muchacho, no quedarte con los retazos de un pasado olvidado para el resto, ¿te complica estar en ese estado? no todos en la vida están sanos y aun así se las arreglan para vivir, ¿Quieres salir adelante? Está en ti el poner de tu parte los demás no pueden obligarte a seguir si no quieres, ¿Eres lo suficientemente consiente de ti mismo? Lo dudo, ya intentaste matarte una vez. –me miró ceñudo–, ¿quieres volver a cometer una locura? Eso no lo sé, solo tú te puedes dar esa respuesta… ahora _**¿eres siquiera capaz de enfrentarte a la vida?**_ –preguntó enojado.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos mudo de la impresión; de un momento a otro comenzó a decirme todas estas cosas. Todas mis inseguridades aflojaron un poco, y me di cuenta que quedaba mucho por recorrer. Pero tener a Levi ayudándome me hacía pensar en las mil y una cosa que tenía en mi cabeza.

Algunas de ellas eran demasiado absurdas, atenté contra mí por personas que no me conocían a pesar de haber pasado dos años con ellos, era increíble en cómo podía leerme de esa manera tan feroz. Levi tenía razón, yo no era consiente de mí mismo ni de nadie, cuando me corté solo pensaba en que por fin desaparecía el dolor, no pensé en mamá, Mikasa o papá…

A este ritmo cometería una locura de nuevo, eso era obvio. No por nada me dejé llevar por esas palabras malintencionadas. Yo no quería existir y si me dejaban lo suficientemente libre lo haría de nuevo. Y no… no era capaz de enfrentarme a la vida, no por ahora… estaba aterrado a seguir viviendo así, todo estaba despareciendo para mí, avanzaba en blanco todos los días.

–Y ¿Qué me dices mocoso? –me cuestionó Levi mirándome insistente.

Sin pensar siquiera me lancé y lo abracé para luego llorar como niño pequeño, por un momento él se tensó, pero luego me rodeó con sus propios brazos, consolándome.

* * *

 _El azabache no entendía que pretendía diciéndole todas esas cosas al castaño delante de él, más que nada se dejó llevar por el enojo que sentía. Nada tenía que ver su especialidad en terapia psicológica, todo lo que le había dicho a Eren no era más que una manera de sacar su propia frustración por las inseguridades del menor… por las ganas de desaparecer del mundo que se reflejaban en esas pupilas esmeraldas a todo momento y la melancolía impropia a su edad, de alguien que en cualquier momento dejará de ver el mundo. Él, definitivamente no dejaría que esa sonrisa se apagara, quería traer al verdadero Eren de vuelta._

 _Todavía no sabía bien que eran esos sentimientos que poseía, los que no querían dejar que él chico se venciera así mismo, para no dejar que sus ganas por descubrir la vida que le sigue se siguieran apagando alarmantemente frente a sus ojos, desde que lo vio por primera vez quiso ver la sonrisa autentica del menor, dirigida a él._

 _Hace un minuto le largaba todo un discurso segado por la rabia y al siguiente se veía abrazado al mocoso consolándolo,_ _ **"¿pero qué...?"**_ _pensó Levi, el chico estaba llorando. El psicólogo se alarmó un poco antes de abrazarlo, jamás hacia estos con sus pacientes; los trataba con respeto, los ayudaba, si lloraban les pasaba pañuelos, pero era un trato más bien impersonal no los trataba de esa manera. Con Eren hacia muchas cosas que lo descolocaba, tanto en su rol profesional como emocional._

–" _ **¿Qué me pasa? No soy el mismo cuando estoy con este chico y desde que vi esa sonrisa, quiero poder verla de nuevo"**_ _–pensó el azabache, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Eren_ –. _"_ _ **Esto no es normal, mi interés por este chico se incrementa cada día y si sigo así, deberé dejar de atenderle y no quiero eso."**_

 _Eren seguía llorando, cada vez se iba calmando un poco más hasta solo quedar en sollozos, más repuesto el castaño miró a Levi, muy avergonzado por el comportamiento mostrado._

 _El menor no sabía muy bien cuál era el trato de un psicólogo, pero algo le decía que como Levi lo había tratado hasta ahora no era, eso hacía que esa sensación que no quería esclarecerse aumentara un poco más. Levi le acercó una caja de pañuelos y Eren tomó uno agradecido._

– _Gracias… –murmuró bajito el chico secándose sus lágrimas._

– _Es mi deber contenerte en momentos así._ – _fue la simple respuesta de Levi, ambos sabiendo que el azabache mentía, pero lo dejaron pasar._

* * *

Ya más tranquilo y después de haber botado todo lo que traía encima, Levi y yo nos quedamos callados un momento hasta que él carraspeó y habló.

–¿Puedes responder mi pregunta? –pidió Levi más repuesto.

–S-si… –murmuré bajito, pensé mucho hasta que di con la respuesta, comencé a jugar con mis manos nervioso. Sabía que lo que diría no le iba a gustar–, n-no creo estar enfrentándome a ella en estos momentos. –miré a Levi de soslayo, toda su atención puesta en mi–, me escapo con facilidad a otras realidades para no tener que lidiar con lo que tengo.

–¿Sabes que eso no te ayudará a dejar de sentirte rabioso? –preguntó Levi con su ceño fruncido.

–Lo sé. –dije calmado–. Pero es la única manera que tengo de evitar cometer lo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar. No quiero ver a mi familia sufrir otra vez por esto. –tomé aire y seguí jugando con mis manos.

–No lo haces por ti, lo haces por ellos. –afirmó Levi, yo solo asentí–, ¿te das cuenta? solo te mantienes con vida por ellos, para ahorrarles el dolor de perderte. Eren, cuando te sientas lo suficientemente presionado atentarás contra ti de nuevo… ¿no tienes ganas de vivir?

–No lo sé… solo sigo aquí. –respondí escueto. Levi tomó de mis manos intuyendo que una nueva crisis de ansiedad venia.

Era patética mi conducta, estaba muy consciente pero me costaba demasiado remediar lo que me hacía ver todo mal, no importaba lo que me dijeran… que había gente que luchaba a pesar de estar peor que yo. Que mi cuerpo poco a poco fuera aceptando el nuevo tratamiento… eso no quitaba mis dolores matutinos o los que me provocaban los cambios climáticos, jamás los quitarían.

–Hay… –carraspee, mi voz sonaba tan rota–… muchas trabas… muchas cosas que me hacen pensar que estoy luchando en vano y cada día las fuerzas se me van.

–Trabajaremos en eso entonces, debemos recuperar tus ganas. –mencionó Levi muy confiado, por alguna razón esa seguridad me tranquilizó, dejando de lado un poco mi ansiedad–, trata de entrar en el club de dibujo, un pasatiempo inofensivo te ayudará bastante. Muchas personas que pasan por este tipo de situaciones y buscan otra alternativa para salir adelante, siempre son literatura, o arte. Formas distintas de expresarse que ayudan a recuperar el espíritu.

–Cr-creo que eso haré. –dije cohibido por la mirada de Levi, me infundía sincero respeto y admiración.

Poseía una fuerza que yo anhelaba.

–Bien, con esto terminamos por hoy. –se paró y yo le seguí. Me iba mucho más liviano que la vez anterior.

Sentí vibrar mi móvil, mi mamá había llegado. Levi abrió la puerta y me dio la mano, rosando donde estaban los cortes, hice una mueca otra vez, me dolían.

Levi debió sentir algo raro al tocar una de mis muñecas, yo solo solté un gritito de sorpresa cuando el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

– " _ **¡Mierda! Me olvidé que los vendajes sobresalían**_ " –pensé. Mi psicólogo arremangó el suéter de mi uniforme y desenrolló lo que ocupaba para ocultar mis cortadas.

–¿Qué mierda es esto? –preguntó más que enojado la persona frente a mí.

–Yo… esto… –no sabía cómo responder–. ¡A-adiós! –grité, zafándome del agarre de Levi y saliendo apresurado. Hizo el amago de seguirme pero su secretaria lo detuvo, solo me fulminó con la mirada desde la distancia y un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espina dorsal… la tendría peor la siguiente semana, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar cómo responder.

Debía agradecerle a alguna deidad por mi escape, solo esperaba no encontrármelo en alguna parte de la ciudad como la vez anterior, no quería un regaño grande de su parte.

* * *

Todavía me sentía inquieto después de mi salida de la consulta de Levi, solo fueron días pero no podía calmarme con nada. Además cada vez que pensaba en cómo explicarle sobre las vendas y porqué lo hice, no encontraba nada coherente y después me quedaba divagando sobre la actitud de mi psicólogo, y esos intensos ojos viéndome profundamente.

–¡Ahg! ¡¿Por qué…?! –grité ofuscado, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me desviaba de mis pensamientos–, esto apesta. –dejé los lápices y el cuaderno de dibujo que estaba ocupando.

A los pocos minutos tanto mi madre como Mikasa estaban entrando a mi habitación. Me avergoncé otra vez, no era la primera vez que venían apresuradas a ver que me pasaba.

–¿Qué ha pasado Eren? –preguntó mi madre con ese dulce tono.

–Nada, mamá, solo que el dibujo no me sale muy bien, he perdido algo de práctica. –medio mentí–. Las manos no me acompañan hoy así que descansaré un rato antes de seguir.

Si, había segundo el consejo de Levi y al día siguiente de la sesión fui al club de arte.

–Bueno, pero no te alteres ¿sí? eres bueno dibujando, solo toma las cosas con calma… sé que podrás lograrlo. –me acarició la cabeza–, en unos minutos estará la cena así que bajen –y con eso se fue.

–Eren¿estás seguro que es solo eso? Desde que volviste de la consulta que te noto inquieto. –preguntó Mikasa.

–No sé Mikasa, si supiera lo que me pasa… no tengo idea de cómo lidiar con esto. –le dije.

–Estás más animado desde que volviste, eso es bueno. –dijo Mikasa antes de irse.

–No puedo jugar fútbol, pero también tengo competencia en el club de dibujo y eso me emociona. –solté al aire, retomando lo que sea que hubiera estado garabateando en mi cuaderno. Al fijarme bien pude ver como el ángulo de unos ojos profundos me miraban desde una perspectiva en blanco y negro–. ¡Rayos!

No le preste atención a la mirada de mi hermana. Que siguiera creyendo que estoy volviéndome loco.

 _ **E**_ _ **stoy demasiado paranoico, creo que mejor voy a su consulta y a espero que me mate al verme, así ya dejaré de pensar tanto en él.**_

Dejé todo ordenado y bajé al comedor a ayudar en lo que sea que pudiera, tratando de despejar mi mente y dejar de pensar en la reprimenda que me esperaba la siguiente semana en mi terapia.

Vi a mi padre llegar al mismo tiempo que yo llegué al comedor así que fui directo a saludarlo. Hace dos días que no nos veíamos ya que tuvo turnos nocturnos y yo llegaba más tarde estando en el club.

De a poco podía sentir como la percepción de todos en mi casa cambiaba, quizá se debía a mi mejor ánimo y a lo motivado que estaba; todo esto se lo debía a Levi, sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso.

–Hola hijo. –habló mi padre y me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

–¡Hola papá! –fui y me aventé a abrazarlo cual niño pequeño, ¿Qué esperaban? Lo echaba de menos.

Salió mi mamá de la cocina y me pidió que arreglara la mesa junto a Mikasa para poder cenar, y con gusto lo hice. Desde hace días habían comenzado a delegarme tareas sencillas que para cualquier persona de mi edad eso sería fuente de disgusto, pero no para mí; el hacer esas cosas habían adquirido otro sentido, el poder disfrutar de los detalles simples de la vida, cosas que una persona da por hecho poder hacer siempre y en automático, perdiendo para sus ojos la belleza de realizar tal acción. Pero no era mi caso, el poder volver a colocar un plato sobre la mesa, era estar en la gloria.

Conversamos como siempre lo hacíamos al reunirnos en familia, una cena amena armonizada con las sonrisas de mi madre y las miles historias que nos contaba papá, algunos de los casos que tenía en el hospital. Sobre la relación de Mikasa con Jean y después soportar las bromas de mi padre de que me encontrara una novia, aunque ellos supieran mi opinión al respecto; me sonrojé, solo porque por un breve momento se me vino el nombre de Levi a la cabeza.

–Ah… Eren. –me llamó mi papá–. Tu psicólogo me persiguió por dos días para poder encontrarme. –me tensé y escupí el agua que estaba tomado–, me pidió tu número celular, dijo que habían quedado con una conversación pendiente.

–Hahahaha… ¿si? –no sabía que decir, jamás pensé que Levi llegara hasta esos extremos.

–Lo más seguro es que te llame mañana hijo. –dijo mi padre–. Lo que sí me intriga es que se veía bastante enojado… ¿Qué pasó? –todos en la mesa me miraban curiosos.

–Jajaja… nada, nada importante. –murmuré tratando de calmarme, si Levi quería localizarme eso era darme por muerto.

–Si tú lo dices, no hay de qué preocuparse entonces. –mi mamá me sonrió y yo me sentí mal por ello, ya que sabía lo que quería decirme mi psicólogo, ¿es que acaso no podía esperar a la siguiente cita? No quería morir todavía.

Desde ese momento la cena transcurrió normal. Normal para los demás integrantes de mi familia, yo me sentía preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, y estaba muy nervioso, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esta conversación con Levi cambiaria algo, algo que no sabía calificar como bueno o malo, y sentir la mirada de Mikasa sobre mí, tampoco ayudaba a calmarme.

 ***…*** **…*** **…***

Dormir esta noche fue casi imposible, ya sumado a mi mal dormir de siempre, despertándome cada vez que hacia un mal movimiento que me causaba dolor, había que sumarle el nerviosismo de la llamada de mi ¿psicólogo?, ni siquiera sabía en qué términos Levi haría la llamada, o si tendría que ir a su consulta, al final, los pocos ratos que pude dormir no fueron suficientes para cuando tocó la alarma de mi celular, viéndome en el espejo, vi sendas ojeras surcándome el rostro, y una cara de cansancio que no me la quitaría nadie.

–Seguro y hoy me quedo dormido en clases. –al recordar al causante de mi pésimo dormir, me puse de peor humor–, estúpido Levi –murmuré al espejo.

Me vestí lo mejor que pude, bostezando a cada tanto, ¡Vamos! Que más le podían pedir a un zombie andante… ¡oh! Por lo menos mi sarcasmo había regresado de su vacaciones, después de la conversaciones con Levi, muchas cosas habían vuelto, no todas, pero si las que jamás creí recuperar, como mis ganas de dibujar.

Bajé las escaleras y al posar un pie en el comedor mi mamá y mi hermana estallaron en carcajadas… ¿Qué les pasaba? Ni que hubieran visto a un payaso.

–Mala noche. –afirmó Mikasa y yo la miré sin comprender nada

–Como que mi cara ojerosa lo dice hermanita. –resoplé al ver la cara de mi madre.

–Y tu orden en la ropa también. –murmuró ella sonriendo.

Al ver como iba vestido me eché a reír, llevaba el suéter de uniforme encima de la chaqueta, así que me los cambié de lugar. Este era un error común cuando tenía mucho sueño, solo me vestía no pensaba en el orden que debían llevar las prendas.

–Ya... ven a desayunar, solo por hoy te dejaré tomar una taza de café. –dijo mi madre,

Sonreí, desde esta enfermedad, tenía una dieta especial, nada de café (mi bebestible favorito), carnes rojas, tomates, azúcar o algunas cosas que contuvieran trigo. Como verán, una alimentación de lo más sana. Fue difícil tener que aprender a funcionar sin café.

–Ok, vamos a desayunar –dije antes de sentarme a la mesa.

* * *

A eso del mediodía, en mi horario de almuerzo, recibí la llamada de Levi, sobresaltando a todos mis amigos por el grito que mandé. Toda la mañana estuve sintiendo el peso de mi celular en el bolsillo, preguntándome a qué hora sonaría, y tenía que llamarme en el segundo que ya ni me acordaba porque estaba tan nervioso revisando mi teléfono a cada segundo. Vi un número desconocido, sabia era Levi.

–E-ren Je-ager –respondí inseguro.

– _ **Mocoso…**_ –oí por la línea, la voz cabreada de Levi–. _**Hoy después de tus clases en la cafetería en la que nos encontramos la otra vez.**_ –y colgó, el muy maldito había cortado, dejándome tenso y ya pensando que flores y epitafio quería en mí tumba.

–¡Hey, Eren!… cualquiera y diría que recibiste una sentencia de muerte. –rezongó Jean al lado mío.

–Eso parece. –respondí agitado, me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad.

–Armin tráeme un vaso con agua, apúrate. Tenemos una crisis. –pidió Mikasa viéndome preocupada, levantándose de su asiento–. Respira profundo Eren.

Obedecí, intentando calmarme, primera vez que me daba un ataque de ansiedad frente a mis compañeros. La presencia de Mikasa a mi lado me tranquilizó un poco, ella se había vuelto una experta en estas situaciones, _**"Concéntrate Eren, vamos… inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… que no puedes recurrir a tu usual método para calmarte"**_ pensaba mientras me concentraba solo en los ojos de mi hermana y funcionó, justo cuando Armin llegó con el vaso con agua.

–Bebe… –me ordenó Mikasa, lo tomé bebiéndomelo casi todo–. Si tu psicólogo te pone así, no entiendo porque sigues asistiendo. –dijo.

–No, no es eso… –respondí como pude–, la culpa no la tiene él, sino yo por escaparme, es normal que este enojado –murmuré cohibido.

–¡¿Escaparte?! –gritó Mikasa–. ¿Qué pasó, hermano?

–Te… te lo diré cuando lo hable con él ¿sí? –pedí, no era algo que quería contar delante de todos.

–Bien. –Mikasa asintió y volvió a su lugar.

–Ahora, después de toda esta escenita, nos podrían explicar ¿Qué diablos pasó? Y ¿Por qué ustedes parecían acostumbrados a esto? –preguntó Reiner, quien estaba de paso en mi salón, vi la cara de todos preocupados.

–Eren sufre de ataques de ansiedad. –respondió Armin–. Comenzaron poco después de que se descubriera lo que tenía, le sucede cuando está demasiado alterado como para tranquilizarse el solo. –informó, se lo agradecí internamente, lo que menos quería hacer ahora era hablar, si abría la boca no saldría nada coherente de ella.

Todos me quedaron mirando, pero no dijeron nada y cambiaron de tema, tanto para distraerme de lo que me causó la crisis y para disolver un poco el ambiente tenso que se había generado. Con ellos me dí cuenta de un detalle que hasta ahora había pasado por alto; tenía muy buenos amigos, por fin tenía amigos de verdad. No debían por qué importarme los dichos de aquellos que no me conocían y se acercaron a mí por la popularidad que gozaba en ese entonces.

Era hora de defenderme y no aceptar que tergiversaran mi verdad.

* * *

Ok, esta vez no demore mucho en actualizar...

Pero sigo con la misma memoria de Dory para ello.

¡Lo siento por ello!

Espero que disfruten el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente :D

 **/Cambio y fuera/**

 **Min Akane.**

 **14 de junio 2018**


	5. 04: Miedos e inquietudes

Antes de leer.

La narración varía desde primer persona (perspectiva de Eren) a la tercera persona, dependiendo de la situación que este ocurriendo. Tengan eso en mente al momento de leer.

 **Primera Persona:** Texto normal. (Eren)

 **Tercera Persona:** _Texto cursiva._

 **Pensamientos: _Texto en negrita cursiva._**

* * *

Capítulo 4: _ **Miedos e inquietudes**_

 _Eren llegó un poco antes a aquel café y aun así vio que Levi ya estaba esperándolo, se sorprendió y tragó grueso, se veía al azabache impaciente dentro del local, había elegido una mesa cerca de la ventana._

– _Seguro fue para ver si llegaba y no tuviera tiempo de escapar. –se adentró en el café y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su psicólogo, sentándose y sintiendo la intensa mirada de Levi mientras se sacaba su abrigo y dejaba su mochila a los pies de su silla._

 _Lo miró de reojo y desvió la vista de inmediato, no podía soportar el escrutinio de esos ojos, pasaron unos minutos en silencios hasta que Eren decidió romper el silencio._

–… _¿Bue-buenas tardes? eem, ¿Hola? –murmuró nervioso el castaño._

– _Hola está bien. –respondió Levi aun mirándolo._

 _Una camarera del local se acercó a ellos y preguntó que pedirían, Eren pidió un Té de hierbas y una tarta de manzana, su mamá no tenía por qué enterarse de que estaba comiendo masas; por su lado, Levi solo pidió una taza de café, causándole un poco de envidia al castaño._

 _Pasaron otros minutos en donde Eren se entretenía con su té y la tarta y Levi solo lo miraba como esperando algo, pero el castaño no tenía cabeza para nada, estaba en blanco y no sabía que decir. El azabache suspiró y Eren le prestó atención._

– _No deberías estar diciéndome algo mocoso. –dijo Levi observándolo._

– _Yo… yo ¿lo siento? –murmuró quedito el menor._

– _Bien… ahora cuéntame ¿por qué? –pidió el de ojos verde olivo._

– _Escuché algo que estaba hablando mis antiguos compañeros. –respondió Eren–, más bien parecía que lo estuvieran diciendo con toda intención mientras pasaba y me dolió, era eso o que me diera una crisis en pleno pasillo._

– _Así que decidiste auto flagelarte… ¿no recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste de no hacer algo que te atara a una cama de hospital?, ¡piensa antes de actuar, mocoso! –expresó enojado el azabache._

– _No corté demasiado profundo._ – _replicó Eren sin pensar, viendo la mirada de furia de Levi–. ¡Perdón…!_

– _A claro… el mocoso esta consiente hasta donde puede cortar sin esperar desangrarse ¡Que alivio! –ironizó Levi_ –. _¡No me jodas Eren!_

–¡ _No sabía que hacer!… me sentí mal por lo que dijeron y solo recurrí a lo que me funcionaba bien. –se defendió el castaño._

– _Podrías haberte defendido como lo haces conmigo, idiota. –dijo Levi y Eren lo miró confundido_ –, _¿solo te defiendes de las cosas que te digo yo? –preguntó._

–… _si. –contestó Eren–, no sé qué me pasa con usted, me defiendo por impulso, pero con ellos no pude. Nada salió de mi boca y solo quería correr y encerrarme donde nadie me viera. –dijo cabizbajo._

 _La mirada del azabache hizo estremecer a Eren, aunque este no supo por qué._

– _Debes ser consciente que tienes que defenderte de aquellos que buscan lastimarte con sus palabras, además… no debes darle importancia a personas que no saben de tu situación y solo buscan una forma de dañarte mocoso. –replicó el psicólogo._

– _Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. –inconscientemente Eren hizo un puchero._

–" _ **Como un mocoso de 18 años puede verse adorable haciendo eso".**_ _–pensó Levi, antes de darse cuenta de la línea de sus pensamientos, carraspeó y desvió la mirada –_ _ **"… esto es peligroso, no puedo controlar estas emociones… recuerda Levi, Eren es solo un paciente, por muy interesante que te parezca el crio"**_ _–volvió a mirar a Eren, quien estaba comiéndose un pedazo de tarta, ajeno a todo su debate mental. Suspiró–. Sé que no es fácil, pero tampoco puedes dejar que te sigan pasando a llevar._

– _¿Qué hago entonces? –preguntó Eren deprimido, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero ¿cómo defenderse?_

– _Demuéstrales que no deben hablar de lo que no saben… según me dijo Grisha, entraste al club de dibujo como te lo recomendé, y que te estas acoplando bien a pesar de haber pasado tiempo. –murmuró Levi–, haz algún mural sobre tu enfermedad con ayuda de tus amigos y ponlo donde todos lo vean, y si eso no funciona pues simplemente los encaras, si con toda esa información no reconocen lo que padeces, ya es porque son pura mierda._

– _De verdad a veces me pregunto cómo consiguió el título de psicólogo… con ese vocabulario y esa personalidad me parece increíble. –se asombró Eren_

– _Tch… como hable o piense no tiene nada que ver con mi profesión. –respondió el azabache–, además es solo contigo mocoso._

– _HAAAA –gritó Eren_ –. _¿Cómo que conmigo?_

– _Mira mocoso… ni yo sé cómo explicarlo, no te veo mucho como paciente sino más bien como alguien de quien podría ser amigo, es por eso que te trato como lo hago. De todas formas tienes el bono de que a ti si te escucho y es porque deseo ayudarte a controlar tu depresión y que el Eren dormido, despierte y se quede con nosotros. No puedes dejar que una enfermedad te consuma. –dijo Levi y el castaño lo miró indescifrable._

 _Eren estaba procesando todo lo dicho por el azabache_ _ **"¿Amigo?"**_ _se tocó el pecho,_ _ **"¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?"**_ _…_ _ **"Yo… yo también quiero volver a ser el mismo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo"**_

 _Levi por su parte se daba golpes mentales, sin pensar soltó todo ese discursito. Era verdad que el chico le agradaba y era demasiado interesante, pero no podía pasar de ahí, ya bastante tenía con pensar en él durante el día como para más encima entablar una amistad con el mocoso. Eso no era ético y él era solo su psicólogo, si conocía a Eren más allá de eso, estaba seguro que sus emociones evolucionarían a algo que no podría aceptar._

– _¿Es por eso que me citó en una cafetería y no en su consulta? –preguntó Eren._

– _En parte… además que es mi día libre, y necesitaba verte por… –Levi le miro indeciso–, para saber el porqué de tus acciones, antes que todo soy tu psicólogo y debo evitar que cometas estupideces como estas. –"_ _ **¡Mierda!, casi le digo que fue porque estaba preocupado, sé que no es mentira pero Eren no tiene por qué saberlo".**_

– _Aja…_ – _el castaño se quedó pensativo, Levi iba a decir algo totalmente opuesto a lo que dijo. Y se dio cuenta de un detalle_ –, _¡desperdició su día libre en mí!_ – _gritó._

– _Ya… que no es para tanto tampoco, con tu tipo de persona es mejor que estas cosas se hablen pronto antes de que la imprudencia de sus acciones tengan desenlaces fatales, aunque es un poco fastidioso. –mencionó el azabache, tampoco le iba a contar que estuvo ansioso por localizarlo y asegurarse de que no lo había hecho otra vez._

– _Si, es fastidioso ¿verdad? –murmuró Eren_ –, _por tipo como yo, se refiere a personas que han fallado en suicidarse… teme que yo pueda hacerlo de nuevo y ensuciar su reputación intachable ¿cierto? –lo miró triste, pensando en todas esas veces que se había cortado para evitar una crisis de ansiedad,_ _ **"Tonto, eres un tonto, como pensar que estaba preocupado por ti, Levi solo te escucha porque es su papel profesional"**_

– _Contigo no se puede mocoso… deja de ser melodramático por un instante y escucha con atención. –espetó Levi enojado–, no pongas palabras en mi boca, y para empezar ¿de qué estúpida reputación intachable me hablas? Ni que fueras un crio por hacer berrinche por cualquier cosa… una cosa es ayudarte a superar tus problemas emocionales y otra muy distinta es aguantar esto ¿no crees? además, no quiero que sigas dañándote así, menos por quienes no valen la pena… quiero conocer al verdadero Eren detrás de este, ¿podrías dejarme conocerlo? –terminó de decir el azabache._

 _El castaño se quedó sin palabras, impresionado; antes nadie se había preocupado por la persona que quería volver a ser, sino que se adaptaban a esta nueva versión de él, y no quería eso. Por eso luchaba constantemente con sus emociones y pensamientos para sacar a flote al verdadero Eren, esa persona determinada y que no se dejaba amilanar por nada, quería superar este obstáculo, dejar de sentir rabia e impotencia y ya no despreciarse cada día por sentirse tan débil._

– _¿Y? ¿Qué me dices mocoso? ¿Conoceré algún día a esa persona que tienes escondida? O ¿te quedarás así tal como estas, soportando todas esas injusticias? –preguntó Levi mirándole insistente._

– _Gracias…_ – _contestó Eren–. Creo que necesitaba escuchar esto. –y el castaño sonrió… sonrió con esa genuina sonrisa, esa que Levi quería tener la oportunidad de apreciar otra vez–. Siempre pensé que debía aceptar esto porque me lo habían impuesto, pero no podía… me hizo cambiar tanto que ni yo mismo me reconozco… todos se adaptaron a esta careta que he creado, pero en el último tiempo se me hizo difícil poder sostenerla y caí. Aunque quisieron ayudar a levantarme otra vez, nada funcionaba; porque yo no hacia el intento y solo quería arrastrarme de una vez en la oscuridad que me acompañaba, pero saber que hay alguien que quiere conocerme tal cual soy, me reconforta un poco ya que yo también quiero volver a ser el de antes._

– _Así se habla Eren… hoy has dado un paso para lo que sea que quieras lograr, solo difiero en algo… puedes recuperar tu verdadero ser, pero tendrá algunos cambios, las pruebas que te dan a superar siempre te dejan una enseñanza ¿Cuál es la tuya? –preguntó Levi._

– _No sé muy bien…_ – _el menor se quedó pensando un momento–. Quizá sea el que no por tener una enfermedad que es para toda la vida debo dejarme vencer, la rabia e impotencia vienen con esto y no dejaré de sentirlas, solo debo buscar nuevas maneras de hacer las cosas, y el problema estará resuelto. –murmuró_

– _Muy bien, vas por buen camino. –Levi miró el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo–. Es hora de irnos, se está haciendo tarde._

– _¡Cielos! ¡Mi madre va a matarme! –se espantó Eren, al azabache le divirtió esta faceta de Eren._

–" _ **Todavía es un niño"**_ _–pensó con gracia–,_ _ **"y eso me agrada más de lo que debería".**_ – _miró al castaño y una fugaz sonrisa surcó su rostro, no quería dejar correr estas emociones pero sería inevitable, desde el primer momento en que lo vio lo encontró cautivante y solo era cuestión de tiempo… por ahora solo se preocuparía en ayudarlo lo más posible, antes de que se volviera antiético atenderlo–. Yo pago, mocoso y después te llevo a casa –anunció._

– _¿Eh?... No se preocupe… yo tengo dinero, puedo pagar mi parte, además puedo tomar un bus hacia mi casa –dijo atropelladamente el castaño._

– _Quedamos en poder ser amigos ¿no?... la próxima lo pagas tú y no se hable más. Te llevo, yo te entretuve hasta tarde además quiero pasar a saludar a tu madre y al doctor Grisha – sentenció Levi._

– _O-ok. –dijo bajito el menor, no podía rebatir a esa mirada._

 _El azabache pagó la cuenta y salieron del local, Eren un poco avergonzado por las acciones de su ¿psicólogo? ¿Amigo?... bueno no pensaría en ello hoy día._

* * *

Realmente fue un día demasiado extraño, y los bocetos en mi block de dibujo parecía no contradecirme. Garabatear los ojos de Levi inconscientemente era mi nuevo pasatiempo y sinceramente no lo entendía… está bien, los días anteriores fue debido a la ansiedad de ser matado brutalmente por mi reciente ¿amigo?...

¡Dios! No podía ni siquiera pensar sobre esto, _**¿Cómo en unas semanas te haces amigo de tu psicólogo?**_ , no me malentiendan, me gustaba la idea pero no podía emplear "Levi" y "amigo" en la misma oración, ni siquiera mentalmente. Era simplemente perturbador y mandaba sensaciones extrañas a mi estómago… o quizá algunos de los medicamentos me estaban sentando mal, debo consultarlo con Hannes.

Escuché unos golpes en mi habitación y sabía que era Mikasa, ahora se venía una charla de hermanos muy seria.

–Pasa. –murmuré acostando en mi cama, comenzando a bocetear ideas para el mural que me había sugerido Levi.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó mi hermana curiosa.

–Estoy dibujando algunas… mmm… es como el diseño para un mural que quiero colgar en el Instituto. –dije trabándome un poco porque no era lo que realmente estuve haciendo.

No era como si le estuviera mintiendo a mi hermana, pero mi cabeza parecía no estar de acuerdo con lo que debía hacer y estaba realizado lo que se le apetecía.

–Mmm… parece interesante ¿quieres que te ayude? –Mikasa se sentó a mi lado, viendo como trazaba líneas, por aquí y por allá.

–Si por favor, hoy tengo toda mi cabeza revuelta, así que necesitaré una pensante extra –le dije sonriendo.

–Te tocó duro hoy ¿No? –me cuestionó, a lo que yo asentí, estaba cansado pero quería terminar con una idea para realizar esto antes de dormir.

Quedamos los dos viendo cómo se verían mejor las posiciones de los recortes, dibujos e información que quería colocar. Solo serían cosas básicas, ya que mi idea tampoco era que me vieran como poco menos que un discapacitado por tener artritis; sí, eran muchas las complicaciones, pero más que nada me quería centrar en las emociones que afectaba a alguien con mi enfermedad.

–¿Crees que los chicos quieran ayudarnos? –pregunté aun diseñando cosas.

–Sabes que sí. –respondió Mikasa–. Los chicos son buenas personas Eren, jamás se comportarían tan egoístamente como los que eran tus compañeros, exceptuando a Reiner, claro.

–Tienes razón. –murmuré, mirando a mi hermana–. Creo que sin el apoyo tuyo y el de ellos, realmente lo estaría pasando fatal en clases –me acordé de las veces en las que Reiner hacia milagros para poder ayudarme en algunas cosas, era una buena persona.

–Lo hacen porque te estiman Eren, estarán más que encantados de echarte una mano en esto. –dijo sonriendo. Era definitivo, adoraba a mi hermana pequeña–, pero ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

–Recomendación de Levi… para poder deshacerme de los idiotas de mis compañeros y que no anden hablando cosas de las que no saben… una manera civilizada de culturizarlos. –ironicé un poco.

–¿Levi?... te llevas bien con él. –afirmó Mikasa y yo me avergoncé.

–Sip… en poco tiempo me ha ayudado bastante. –murmuré bajito–, y el tratamiento de Hannes, creo que por fin dimos con lo que me ayuda a mitigar el dolor.

–Eso es bueno. –mencionó Mikasa–. Eren… ¿Qué era eso que ibas a conversar con tu psicólogo?

–Aah… eso. –la vi a los ojos y notó mi inquietud, pero sabía que Mikasa quería saber, además se lo había prometido–, solo júrame que no se los dirás a nuestros padres – pedí.

–Está bien… pero no me asustes. –dijo Mikasa preocupada.

–Mi psicólogo quería matarme por haberme escapado de la consulta en la cita pasada… además que quería comprobar algunas cosas. –susurré.

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó mi hermana.

–Que no me siguiera cortando las muñecas. –solté y vi a Mikasa contener el aire–, antes que me digas algo, no lo he vuelto a hacer desde que salí de la consulta el otro día.

–¡EREN JEAGER! –gritó espantada Mikasa–, ¡jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! –me abrazó y yo la dejé, sabía que se asustaría–. No sabría qué hacer si te perdiéramos hermano.

–Ya... que todo está bien, no lo he hecho y es por eso que los ataques de ansiedad han estado a la orden del día. –dije aun en brazos de mi hermana.

–¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó ella.

–Después de salir del hospital por mi… –dejé el resto al aire, ella me comprendería–, eso me calmaba… lo hice por escuchar algunas cosas desagradables y bueno, Levi me descubrió antes de irme de hablar con él, yo me escapé y el resto ya te lo sabes.

–¿Eres tonto o qué? –preguntó Mikasa enojada–. Pudiste haberte defendido ¿no?

–No pude. –dije apesadumbrado–, cuando quise hacerlo las palabras se quedaron trabadas en mi garganta y solo atiné a salir ¿corriendo?... bueno por lo menos para mí si era corriendo jeje.

–No te rías que no es gracioso… –me amonestó–, quiero el objeto con el que te cortabas en mis manos… ahora.

–Lo tiré a la basura hermanita. –dije, ella evaluándome con la mirada, al ver que no mentía se tranquilizó.

Nos quedamos un momento más así, Mikasa abrazándome como si fuera su hermano menor, y aunque la situación fuera al revés no me molestaba, echaba de menos los abrazos de ella, ya que ahora que estaba con Jean pasaban más tiempo juntos y yo me quedaba charlando con Armin o Marco, y si Mikasa no estaba, no me podía sacar al cara de caballo de encima, pero no me importaba, era como tener un fastidioso hermano rondándome a cada momento, aunque todavía no me acostumbraba a la idea de tener que compartir a mi bebé.

–¿Qué tal estas con el caballo? –pregunté para romper el silencio.

– Bastante bien… –murmuró mi hermana, y sonrió.

–Vaya hermanita, pues ya no podré golpearlo… con solo ver esa sonrisita veo que te hace feliz.

–Y tú hermano ¿cuándo? –preguntó Mikasa, la cara de Levi se me apareció de repente, y yo me sobresalté, soltando el abrazo de mi hermana.

–Yo ¿qué? –pregunté molesto.

– Todavía sigues con eso ¿verdad? –me preguntó triste.

–Si Mikasa… todavía, y no creo que alguien me haga cambiar de opinión. –repetí como muchas veces lo he hecho durante estos dos años.

–Pero… Eren tu también podrás encontrar a alg… –comenzó a decir, pero la corté

–Si, puede que tengas razón, pero yo no quiero… ya me basta con saber que las personas que más quiero, mi familia y mis amigos… se preocupan al verme así. No me pienso enamorar, no sería justo para la persona que esté conmigo, amarrarle a mí por una enfermedad de mierda. –y otra vez el rostro de Levi se me presentó, dejándome desconcertado.

–¿Y qué hay de tu psicólogo? –preguntó Mikasa y yo me sonrojé _**¿pero qué diablos me pasaba?**_

–¿Qué con él? –trate de evadir la pregunta.

–Hoy te vino a dejar a la casa hermano. –dijo risueña.

–Levi es solo… –murmuré–, es mi psicólogo… una relación con él es por demás imposible.

–Vamos Eren… ¿de cuándo acá has visto que un psicólogo se preocupe tanto por un paciente? –me cuestionó Mikasa.

–Ya… puede que más adelante seamos amigos, todo depende como se desarrollen las cosas… pero por eso debemos ir MAS ALLÁ DE ESO. –recalqué las últimas palabras–, y como ya sabes, yo no me voy a enamorar Mikasa y si lo hiciera, jamás se lo diría a esa persona.

–¿Y si te correspondiera hermano? ¿No sufrirían los dos por igual? –preguntó otra vez, siempre era lo mismo cuando hablábamos de esto, pero yo no daría mi brazo a torcer.

-Vale… hermana me conoces, sabes como soy y que no cambiaré de parecer aun pasen años… estoy enfermo, no podré llevar una vida con normalidad jamás, y esto solo empeorará con los años… aunque los medicamentos surtan efecto esto no se quitará. Es como lo malo de una promoción… por eso nadie la elige, así que prefiero evitarme sufrimientos innecesarios, que ya tengo bastante con mis dolores –contesté y suspiré, cansado del tema.

–En el corazón no se manda Eren, y yo sé que habrá alguien que esté dispuesto a jugársela por ti y esa negación persistente al amor que tienes… ya verás que caerás como un idiota, no te hagas esto. –susurró mi hermana antes de besarme en la mejilla y salir de mi habitación.

Y la imagen de Levi volvió a mi mente.

* * *

Después de hablar con el director y que me dejara poner el mural junto a mis amigos y Mikasa lo instalamos –sin la ayuda de ellos hubiera tardado siglos en terminarlo– dejándolo llamativo a la vista para que nadie se fuera sin leerlo. De reojo vi que los mismos que me habían dicho esas cosas me miraban desdeñosamente cuando estábamos organizando las cosas que irían dentro, pero no les di importancia, además de que Jean y Mikasa al darse cuenta de cómo me miraban, tuvieron unas palabritas con ellos y después corrieron despavoridos a su salón, no me quisieron decir que fue lo que hablaron, pero me percaté de algo… la influencia de Mikasa estaba afectando un poco a Jean.

Se podría decir que fue un rotundo éxito la exposición… y un golpe en el estómago para algunos de mis antiguos compañeros. Muchos de ellos se acercaron a mí a disculparse por su comportamiento el año anterior, y yo le resté importancia, ya que de nada me servían unas disculpas vacías que sabía que no sentían. Ellos solo quería saber si era cierto lo de mi enfermedad y bla bla bla, seguían siendo igual de egocéntricos… solo unos pocos, como Mina, Thomas, Annie, Berthold, Franz y Hannah se disculparon de corazón y me dieron a entender que se dejaron arrastrar por los otros, y bueno, los dos idiotas solo se dedicaron a ignorarme cuando me veían por los pasillos.

–Todavía no me la creo. –murmuré a Reiner– ¿Puedes creerlo? –pregunté.

–¿Que eres el puto centro de atención opacándome Jeager? –dijo riendo Reiner.

–Vamos Bro… un poco de humildad no te haría mal ¿sabes? –le dije en broma.

–jajajaja… me alegro de verte bien Eren. –Reiner cambió el tema, sonriéndome–. No sabes la alegría que me da ver como poco a poco regresas a ser el mismo.

–El mismo no… esto me ha cambiado en muchos aspectos. –recordé las palabras de Levi y sonreí–, jamás pensé que me tocaría, siendo que el índice de hombres con esto es más bajo que el de las mujeres. Pero aquí me ves, padeciendo esto, amigo. –dije triste.

–No te pongas así Bro, mira que se te veía contento cuando el mural causó efecto en esos idiotas sin empatía… quédate con eso ¿sí? –me animó.

–Y me quedo con eso… pero no sabes lo que desearía tener un balón y poder jugar con ustedes –dije nostálgico.

–¿Y no hay una manera en que puedas hacerlo? –me preguntó Reiner.

–Debo esperar… todavía me desestabilizo un poco al caminar, imagínate el tener que correr, además soy un asco corriendo. –me reí un poco–. Hannes me comentó que se debido al todo el tiempo que pasé acostado en cama los músculos se debilitaron sin ejercicio al que estaban acostumbrados.

–O sea que no está muy cercano que volvamos a jugar fútbol juntos ¿cierto? –murmuró apenado por las recientes noticias.

–No te preocupes Reiner, que cuando pueda volver a jugar tu serás al primero que llamaré… solo sé amable que estaré fuera de practica –pedí.

–Eren Jeager pidiendo clemencia… jamás pensé escuchar eso en mi vida. –contestó mi amigo a lo que reí más fuerte.

–Los tiempos cambian Reiner –dije aun riendo–. Espero que el próximo partido les vaya excelente.

–No tanto como cuando estabas tú, pero igual damos la pelea. –habló Reiner ya pensando en los contrincantes que enfrentaría en unos días más.

Nos levantamos de la banca en la que estábamos sentados y nos despedimos, cada uno tomó camino al pasillo que nos correspondía. Era hora de entrar a clases otra vez.

Me era grato poder conversar con Reiner, él fue la primera persona que me habló al entrar aquí, y quien me convenció a entrar al equipo de fútbol y la única persona que se percató de que algo iba mal conmigo. Por él fue que fui al médico a hacerme un chequeo y también fue el primero en contarle que habían arrojado esos exámenes, era un buen amigo.

* * *

–Bueno debo admitir que la idea que me dio, fue muy bien. –mencioné a Levi, quien seguía anotando en su libreta.

–Hmm... –murmuró mi psicólogo, sin prestarme atención.

– … ¿Levi? –pregunté tímido, era raro tener a Levi así de ido.

–Creo que es mejor dejar la sesión hasta aquí Eren –replicó Levi y le miré confundido.

–¿Qué? –pregunté.

–Lo que escuchaste mocoso. –dijo Levi–. Hoy tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para poder llevar a cabo esta sesión.

–Ok… –me levanté del sillón y me fui a la puerta. Levi ni se inmutó, no sabía que le pasaba y todo esto me dejaba una sensación de vacío en el pecho, tomé mi suéter y lo estrujé, recordando la conversación con mi hermana… no dejaría que estas sensaciones se convirtieran en algo más… yo no me enamoraría jamás.

–Re-agendaré tu hora para otro día… Petra te llamará más tarde. –mencionó y asentí en respuesta, antes de abrir la puerta e irme.

–¿Qué le pasará? –me pregunté–, nunca lo había visto así.

* * *

 _Levi suspiró una vez la puerta fue cerrada, no se podía sacar la conversación que tuvo con el doctor Grisha el otro día que fue a dejar a Eren, debía colocarle un "hasta aquí" a todo aquello que el castaño le hacía sentir, toda esta preocupación y ansiedad no era bueno para un profesional como él, no podía tratar a Eren como algo más que un paciente y que el mismo padre de Eren se lo recalcara le molestaba._

– _No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo viéndolo este de esta manera. –Levi suspiro._

 _ ******_ _ **Eren se bajó del auto y Levi le siguió hasta la entrada, en verdad que el ver al doctor había sido solo un pretexto para retenerlo más tiempo con él, más golpes mentales se daba el azabache por las acciones que cometía, no se entendía.**_

 _ **Eren tocó el timbre y el mismo Grisha fue quien abrió.**_

– _ **¡Eren! menos mal y llegaste… nos tenías preocupados, Mikasa nos avisó que tardarías, pero ya es muy noche. –murmuró Grisha, viendo a su avergonzado hijo, percatándose de la presencia del otro hombre.**_

– _ **Perdón papá… me entretuve más tiempo de lo debido. –contesto Eren–. Levi dijo que quería hablar contigo, así que les dejo –Grisha lo dejó pasar y el castaño se adentró hacia la casa.**_

– _ **Levi… dígame ¿Qué es eso que quería hablar conmigo? –preguntó el padre del menor.**_

– _ **Solo quería saber si Eren ha tenido algún cambio estas semanas. –murmuró el azabache.**_

– _ **Lo normal, ha mejorado bastante, pero todavía hay cosas que sé que le afectan y no las dice, pero después delas sesiones contigo, vuelve más calmado –contestó Grisha.**_

– _ **Bien… solo quería pedirles que puedan vigilarlo dentro de la casa, y más que nunca alejar objetos filosos de su alcance –pidió amable Levi.**_

– _ **Lo tendré en cuenta. –replicó el padre.**_

– _ **C**_ _ **on eso me retiro entonces. –dijo el azabache, ya partiendo hacia su auto.**_

– _ **Espera un momento.**_ _ **–**_ _ **susurró Grisha, cerrando la puerta y acercándose al psicólogo–. Solo quiero mencionarle una cosa.**_

– _ **¿Cuál? –preguntó Levi extrañado.**_

– _ **Eren es una persona que está demasiado frágil en estos momentos, tanto emocional como físicamente, no entiende sus emociones, eso lo sabes muy bien, ya que tú lo tratas.**_ _ **–**_ _ **dijo Grisha serio–. Sé que no debería meterme, ya que es la vida de mi hijo y él sabe lo que hace, pero solo quiero que tengas cuidado.**_

– _ **¿Cuidado? ¿Cuidado de qué? No le entiendo doctor –contestó Levi más confundido.**_

– _ **Solo te pido que no lastimes a mi hijo, y que si encuentras que tus sentimientos te superan, puedas dejarle en claro por qué no lo ayudarás más –replicó Grisha muy serio–. Eren actúa distinto contigo y sé que hay algo más ahí, pero él no se ha dado cuenta.**_

– _ **¿Cómo…? –pronunció el azabache atónito.**_

– _ **¿Qué cómo lo supe? –preguntó Grisha sonriendo–. llevo años enamorado de mi mujer como para no reconocer los primeros síntomas de un "enamoramiento" –mencionó el doctor–. Además, quería comentarte que Eren solo vuelve a ser el mismo después de haberte visto, eso ya es decir mucho.**_

 _ **Levi solo se le quedó observando un momento, procesando todo aquello que le había dicho, no podía creer que había sido demasiado evidente, y por lo que le hacía entender el padre de Eren, ya estaba en las primera fase para enamorarse del castaño, frunció el ceño al no darse cuenta antes de lo que le sucedía. Suspiró pesadamente.**_

– _ **Solo quiero que sepa, que mis intenciones no son malas, doctor. –dijo Levi, ya más calmado.**_

– _ **Lo sé, sino, no estaría hablando de esto contigo y desde el momento en que me di cuenta, hubiera cambiado de psicólogo. –habló Grisha muy serio**_ _ **–,**_ _ **pero ten mucho cuidado, y sobre todo paciencia… mi hijo en esos temas sentimentales en un negado total, se siente obligado a estar solo y a no agobiar a nadie más con su enfermedad. Respeto eso, y espero que más adelante pueda cambiar de opinión, pero en estos momentos el ganarte el corazón de Eren, será casi imposible. –mencionó antes de entrar a su casa, dejando al azabache más descolocado.**_

 _ **No era como si en estos momentos Levi quisiera ganarse o enamorar a Eren, solo quería apoyarlo, pero si esto seguía evolucionando, las consecuencias para el azabache serían muy altas y odiaba eso. El menor no estaba en estos momentos para entablar una relación sentimental y si Eren llegaba a darse cuenta de lo que comenzaba a sentir por él, se sentiría incomodo e imposibilitaría su misión de ayudarlo a superar sus problemas.**_

 _ **Levi suspiro pesadamente, tenía en mente con quienes hablar sobre esto, y por sobre todo gritarles a sus amigos por no advertirle las cosas. Era más que obvio que habían sentido su cambio de actitud.**_

– _ **Esto es demasiado fastidioso. –murmuro el azabache hacia su automóvil.****_

 _Levi suspiró otra vez, desde que Grisha le había soltado tremendo discurso no había podido dejar de pensar en Eren y cuando le tocó sesión con él, no pudo concentrarse por más que quiso, ya que encontraba que todo aquello dicho por Grisha era verdad… se estaba enamorado de Eren y ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de tratarlo sin que interfirieran sus sentimientos._

– _Hmmm… maldito mocoso._ – _murmuró molesto_ –. _¿Qué haré ahora? No quiero dejar de tratarte todavía, pero lidiar con esto es complicado. –dijo a la nada–, seguiré hasta lo que más pueda y luego te enviaré a otro psicólogo si lo necesitas… por ahora me conformo con verte sonreír otra vez. –hizo una mueca por lo cursi que se escuchó eso_ –, _JEE… ¿Quién lo diría? El brillante genio de las emociones Levi Ackerman y quien dijo que las emociones no eran más que reacciones sinápticas del cerebro. Y que el amor era solo una ilusión combinada con respuestas fisiológicas… cayó rendido bajo el influjo del "amor"._

* * *

Aquí de nuevo publicando tarde.

Perdón por eso (hace una reverencia)

Nuevas cosas van sucediendo y vemos un poco más de nuestro Levi.

Trato de mantener a los personajes los mas **OC** posibles, pero se verán momentos que actuaran fuera de lo canónico. Tomando en cuenta que Levi es un psicólogo y Eren todavía está un poco trastornado con lo de su enfermedad está justificado el cambio.

Ahora sí, no vemos en la siguiente actualización.

 **/Cambio y fuera/**

 ** _Min Akane_**

 **11 de julio 2018**


	6. 05: Primeros pasos para aceptar

Antes de leer.

La narración varía desde primer persona (perspectiva de Eren) a la tercera persona, dependiendo de la situación que esté ocurriendo. Tengan eso en mente al momento de leer.

 **Primera Persona:** Texto normal. (Eren)

 **Tercera Persona:** _Texto cursiva._

 **Pensamientos: _Texto en negrita cursiva._**

 **Flashback:** (**)

* * *

Capítulo 5: _**Primeros pasos para aceptar y resoluciones que flaquean.**_

Realmente estos 6 meses en terapia con Levi me habían sentado muy bien, comenzaba a resignarme poco a poco a esto que llevaba en mi sistema.

Recuerdo que, en una de las tantas sesiones que tuve con mi psicólogo, Levi me dijo que la resignación era el primer paso para aceptar y de primera no entendí que pretendía con ello, pero unos días después capté el significado. Yo podía hacer mi vida relativamente normal, nada me impedía hacerlo. Más, la sensación persistente de que si lo intentaba fracasaría por completo no menguaba.

Con esta dolorosa enfermedad me volví tolerante al dolor, inmune a sentirlo y un hábil mentiroso. Sonriéndole a todos aunque estuviera desfalleciendo por dentro.

El dolor limitándome todo campo de acción, al principio dejando todo porque así lo necesitaba y luego no intentándolo por tener cuidado, ya que todo aquello que dejé, era lo que me hacía sentir ese intenso dolor de vuelta.

Levi me estaba enseñando eso, que a pesar de haber dejado todo aquello que me encantaba hacer atrás por un tiempo, podía volver a retomarlo cuando quisiera, mas ahora que tenía el visto bueno de Hannes, ya que el tratamiento era el indicado y ya dentro de un tiempo más, podríamos dar a mi artritis por remitida*; algo que no esperé que sucediera tan rápido. Después de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo de buscar el tratamiento indicado, teníamos buenas noticias y con un poco más de ayuda, podría volver a practicar fútbol de nuevo, y a pesar de que no podría presentarme a un partido el volver a hacerlo por cortos momentos, me tenía esperanzado. Solo necesitaba un grupo de profesionales que me evaluara cada cierto tiempo, tanto con el avance de mi enfermedad como el cuidado extremo de mis huesos y articulaciones, pero ya casi nada me impedía que volviera a practicar mi pasión de nuevo.

Hoy después de clases, me reuniría con Levi en el café, esto ya era algo recurrente últimamente. Había podido interactuar más con el doctor Erwin y conocí un poco al doctor Mike Zackarius, quien también trabajaba en el hospital donde mi padre lo hacía, e incluso en una de mis salidas con Levi pude conocer a Hanji, alguien muy agradable; y con ella, Levi sí que sacaba a relucir su personalidad mal humorada. Me daba algo de gracia esa situación, aunque me extrañó la actitud de la mujer conmigo… me miraba como si fuera el causante de un milagro, fastidiando a Levi en el proceso, no entendía mucho sobre lo que se traían esos dos y que diablos pintaba yo en esa ecuación, así que por el momento lo dejé estar y me divertí; y desde esa día, no podía sacarme las palabras que me dedicó Hanji de la cabeza.

 _ ****Levi había ido a comprar unos refrescos; estábamos en un parque en donde Hanji se había auto-invitado –según la apreciación de mi psicólogo–, dejándonos a los dos sentados en una banca. Buena idea, yo necesitaba descansar un poco y me entretenía mirando como los niños jugaban felices, sin preocupaciones.**_

– _ **Es lindo verlos a esa edad ¿Cierto? –me habló Hanji.**_

– _ **Si… es agradable ver esas sonrisas sinceras. –contesté aun viendo a los niños–, donde no están preocupados y todo les hace feliz. –miré a Hanji y ella tenía una expresión divertida.**_

– _ **Sin duda alguna, ustedes se complementan. –murmuró Hanji bajito y yo me quedé perplejo, ella solo se rió un poco.**_

– _ **¿A qué se refiere señorita Hanji? –pregunté y ella no hizo más que sonreír ampliamente.**_

– _ **Todo a su debido tiempo, Eren. –replicó contenta–, solo una cosa te puedo decir. –se acercó a mí–. Cuando llegue el momento, no te cierres a lo que sea que puedas descubrir… Levi es un buen amigo. –me guiñó un ojo, dejándome muy confundido.**_

 _ **¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo esto?, además ¿de qué descubrimiento me hablaba?, quedé en silencio hasta que vi a Levi acercándose con lo que le habíamos pedido. Me alegré al verlo, ya que después de esa extraña conversación con Hanji me sentía incómodo e inquieto, no entendía la razón de aquello.**_

 _ **Levi me pasó la botella con agua que le había pedido y tomé un poco de ella, la caminata me había dejado sediento.**_

– _ **Hey, ¿de qué hablaban? –preguntó, mirando desconfiado a Hanji.**_

– _ **De nada enano. –dijo la mujer–, solo le decía a Erencito que los milagros existen.**_

 _ **Levi solo observó a Hanji enojado y luego me miró a mí, como buscando algo y creo que lo encontró en mi rostro, ya que luego sonrió aliviado.**_

– _ **Maldita loca… no digas cosas innecesarias. –decir que las palabras de mi psicólogo no me confundieron más seria mentir, solo atiné a seguirlos, mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una conversación.****_

Como jamás pensé que pasaría en mi vida, fui el primero en llegar, por lo que para esperarlo me dediqué a dibujar. Había mejorado bastante desde que comencé con el taller; Hannes me dijo un día que fui a checar mi salud, que el dibujo podría ayudarme con mi motricidad y, de a poco perder la rigidez que tenían mis manos; hasta el momento eso iba funcionando, cada día sentía mis manos más sueltas, dejándome la posibilidad de hacer trabajos más finos y acabados más precisos, entusiasmándome mucho más con el club de dibujo.

Comencé a trazar líneas formando una figura humana y luego hice los detalles, colocándole lo que se me venía a la mente; un traje con tirantes, una chaqueta con un escudo que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un uniforme militar: los rasgos de la cara no estaban bien definidos, solo el cabello de un color azabache intenso pero nada más; sentí a alguien a mi lado y al voltear pude ver a Levi mirando mi dibujo con expresión analítica, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y pude ver un brillo de diversión en ellas.

–Buen dibujo. –apreció.

– ¡Levi! –medio grité–, que sorpresa…

–Nos íbamos a juntar hoy, no sé de qué te sorprendes mocoso. –murmuró.

– Jejeje… buen punto. –susurre; **"** _ **idiota Eren, idiota, es que acaso no encontraste algo mejor que decirle"**_ –me recriminé internamente.

–Perdón por la demora, pero tuve que atender algunos asuntos urgentes. –se excusó.

–No le des importancia. –repliqué sonriéndole–, de todos modos ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuanto esperé.

–Se nota, estabas muy concentrado… –murmuró mirando hacia otro punto–, para ser tú. –agregó.

–Que malo eres. –hice un mohín de disgusto.

–Solo tengo una pregunta respecto a tu dibujo. –murmuró mirándome otra vez.

–¿Cual? –pregunté extrañado.

–¿Por qué esa cosa se parece a mí? –cuestionó taladrándome con esos bonitos ojos que posee.

Miré el dibujo de nuevo y me mordí el labio, _**"mierda… lo hice otra vez"**_ pensé; inconscientemente estaba dibujando a Levi con esas extrañas ropas. Ya era algo recurrente para mí, pero para la persona a la cual dibujas sin darte cuenta, podría resultar bastante extraño.

–Jajajaja –reí nervioso–. No lo sé, solo estaba marcando líneas por aquí y por allá. –dije cohibido por su mirada–, además ni siquiera pensaba –vi el dibujo–, aunque creo que el papel de un militar te queda.

–Si tú lo dices… –murmuró y no dijimos nada más.

El camarero se acercó y pedimos algo para comer; hoy tenía una nueva sesión de terapia psicológica, y si bien sabía que estas se debían de realizar en la consulta de Levi, fue tanta mi insistencia del querer salir de lo rutinario, que mi extraordinario psicólogo/amigo terminó por aceptar y por eso que hoy estábamos en la cafetería que me gustaba.

–¿Y cómo has estado? –me preguntó Levi.

–Yo estoy bien. –contesté–, hace poco Hannes me dijo que podría volver a mis prácticas de fútbol en un tiempo más, aunque primero debo ir con un kinesiólogo a que me evalúe.

–Una buena noticia. –murmuró Levi, bebiendo de su café–, y… ¿Cómo va eso?

–Tengo hora con un kinesiólogo dentro de dos días, él junto a Hannes verán cual es el mejor plan de ejercicios y rehabilitación para mí. –respondí.

–Te noto feliz, Eren. –replicó mi psicólogo.

–Lo soy… por fin podré sentirme como alguien normal. –susurré.

Levi alzó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño, por mi parte sabía lo que venía a continuación.

–Oh, vaya mocoso este. –dijo Levi–. ¿Qué estuvimos hablando hace unas cuantas semanas?

–Que yo era alguien normal, solo que con condiciones distintas a las de los demás. –repetí la misma consigna que ha tratado de meterme a la cabeza desde que comenzamos.

–Entonces… –alzó una ceja.

–Sí, sí… lo entiendo, pero eso no evita que recién ahora me vea como alguien medianamente normal. –contraataqué.

–Eren, esto se trata de que te aceptes tal cual eres ahora. –murmuró mi psicólogo–, que no te aferres a tu pasado y por sobre todo a que cambies la concepción de cómo te ves. Si me dices que por las noticias que te dio Hannes recién te aprecias como una alguien normal, eso me indica que todo lo que yo he hecho hasta ahora fue una pérdida de tiempo. –argumentó Levi.

–Claro que no has perdido el tiempo. –repliqué avergonzado–. Además estoy consciente de eso. –dije sin saber cómo excusarme, ya que una parte de mí no quería aceptarme como soy ahora.

–Tus palabras me dan a entender que todavía buscas ser como antes de tu enfermedad; estas avanzando dos puntos, pero luego retrocedes uno… estamos en un punto neutro ¿por qué sigues aferrándote al pasado? ¿Por qué no descubres que cosas buenas trae el paquete que eres ahora? –me preguntó.

Analicé las palabras de Levi, si esto me lo hubiera preguntado meses atrás, le hubiera contestado que quería al otro Eren. Pero el de ahora me había enseñado muchas cosas, como el apreciar cada detalle por pequeñísimo que fuera; como el hacer un puño con mi mano, el poder tomar una taza sin apoyo, poder abrir una insignificante botella, tomar una ducha, caminar hacia el parque… cada cosa me maravillaba, era como volver a aprender del mundo. Quería aceptar al Eren de ahora, pero era muy complicado, sobre todo cuando pensamientos negativos me invaden a cada tanto.

–Con esta enfermedad, ahora que no estoy sumergido en pensamientos autodestructivos y el dolor constante persistente de antes, he visto muchas cosas que siempre estuvieron ahí a mi alrededor, pero que eran tan comunes para mí que las pasaba por alto, no las tomaba en cuenta. –respondí, jugando con mi té verde–. Puedo sobrellevar esto, hay personas con más problemas que yo y aun así le sonríen a la vida. –miré a Levi a los ojos–, pero es tan difícil ponerlo en práctica… quiero ir mejorando cada día más.

Levi se me quedó viendo por largos segundos, hasta que vi una sonrisa florecer en sus labios.

–Bien mocoso. –me felicitó–, podemos decir que ya hemos pasado la etapa del enojo, frustración y la de resignación. –explicó Levi–, estamos yendo a lo que realmente nos atañe, a lo que desde un principio fue el objetivo de esta terapia… el que tú aceptes esta enfermedad y puedas convivir con ello.

–¿De verdad? –pregunté sonriendo.

–Claro, jamás te mentiría con algo así y ten siempre presente que nos queda camino por recorrer para que eso suceda. –murmuró serio–, ahora ¿Cómo vamos con el otro asunto? –preguntó.

Volví a sonreír un poco más, mirándolo divertido. El otro asunto era poder defenderme si me atacaban, ya sea por mi por mi enfermedad o algo que me llevó a un sinfín de ataques de ansiedad y el tener el valor de pararme en frente a los que hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas. Poco a poco lo conseguí sin entrar en pánico al responder sus ataques y a no caer en sus provocaciones, que varias veces entre Mikasa y Jean tuvieron que sacarme de pleitos ya que yo no puedo pelear.

Todo estaba bien, incluso hace unos días atrás pude enfrentarme a las mismas personas que al verme pasar, hablaban mal de mí sabiendo que eso me afectaba, llegando a lastimarme por causa de ellos.

–Eso va de maravilla. –contesté–, digamos que mis antiguos compañeros se lo pensaran dos veces antes de meterse conmigo de nuevo, o con mi amigos –y sonreí, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

 _Levi miró como Eren sonreía y el correspondió, últimamente esa sonrisa aparecía con más frecuencia que antes y eso le agradaba… también los ojos de Eren resplandecían con más vida, no se opacaban como cuando comenzó a atenderlo; el azabache pensaba que ya pronto tendría que dejar de verlo, el que se haya enamorado de ese mocoso le dificultaba algunas cosas, o cedía en otras, como el hacer esta sesión en la cafetería, sabía que estaba mal, que no era profesional, pero lo aceptaba, por la sencilla razón de ver a Eren sonreírle a él._

–" _ **No puedo creer que piense esas cosas".**_ _–se dijo Levi, mirando como el castaño tomaba de su té, ajeno a todo el revoltijo de emociones del azabache–,_ _ **"su padre ya me lo dijo… debo dejar de atenderlo, mi juicio con respecto a Eren ya se está viciando y no puede continuar esto"**_ _–suspiró, captando la atención de Eren, quien lo miró con curiosidad–,_ _ **"solo un poco más, luego lo pasaré a Erd, que es igual de competente que yo para que complete su terapia"**_ _–con esa resolución en sus ojos, se quedó más tranquilo._

– _Oye Levi, ¿estás bien? Te noto preocupado. –murmuró Eren viéndolo fijamente._

– _Estoy bien. –mintió Levi–. además, recuerda que hoy no es una salida por diversión, aunque lo parezca. –replicó el azabache._

 _Eren se sonrojó, todavía seguía asombrado de que su sugerencia (llevada a cabo con insistencia) fuera tomada en cuenta y que Levi no lo hubiera mandando a la mismísima mierda por su petición, mal que mal él era su psicólogo, y uno muy profesional, cabe destacar. Eren, por su lado, no le hubiera pedido esto si no hubiera pasado tiempo de que tuvieran una salida como amigos, y el castaño estaba aburrido de ver la misma oficina cada vez que tenía terapia con Levi._

– _Jejeje… si, lo sé –dijo Eren riendo nervioso, por un segundo había olvidado el por qué estaban ahí._

– _Como yo lo veo, haz avanzado mucho en estos meses, tus progresos se deben a tu determinación y estas saliendo a flote a pesar de que la falta de esta te haya llevado a flaquear, aunque a veces retrocedas en algunas cosas. –expresó el psicólogo, retomando su papel–. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos a que cometas un atentado contra ti otra vez, aun así, prefiero mantenerme observándote. –murmuró Levi, viendo avergonzarse a Eren por lo que lo trajo a las terapias._

– _Tienes razón. –el castaño quedó pensativo–, ahora por más que lo pienso, no sé qué me llevó a cometer semejante estupidez._

– _Cualquiera es capaz de cometer esos actos Eren, que te quede claro. –replicó Levi–, solo teniendo el motivo que se crea adecuado se puede cometer. En tu caso se debió a tu personalidad impulsiva, sumado a tu descomprensión de salud y a la angustia que sentías en esos momentos._

– _Me sentía innecesario, como un adorno más en casa… mi familia estaba tan preocupada por mí que lo creí la única vía de aliviar su malestar. –Eren se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando ese entonces–, creía que si yo no estaba, mi familia se vería liberada de esta carga. –miró a Levi._

– _Eso es tremendamente egoísta. –espetó Levi bajo la confusión de Eren–, solo estabas viendo todo bajo tu concepción de vida cruel y compadeciéndote de tu mala suerte… solo te diré algo, si hubieras muerto, para ti todo hubiera acabado, pero serían los vivos quienes se quedarían con todo el sufrimiento por no haber hecho nada por ayudarte y salvarte, lamentando tu partida, no hubieras aliviado su dolor, habrías acrecentado su desdicha y angustia._

 _Eren sopesó las palabras del psicólogo frente a él, dándose cuenta que tenía razón,_ _ **"yo no sentirá nada, pero eso no aseguraba que mis padres y Mikasa no sufrieran"**_ _pensó el castaño._

 _Levi podía ver como los engranajes del chico trabajaban, asimilando lo que le había dicho, le hacían gracia las muecas que reflejaba en su rostro, hasta que Eren clavó su mirada en él, muy serio._

– _Supongo que tienes razón. –contestó el menor–, como en todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora. –murmuró trémulo–. Solo pensaba en mí, y en lo que yo creía que seria, fue una decisión estúpida… y ahora me siento frustrado por siquiera pensarlo ahora._

 _Levi se sorprendió, Eren no le había contado que todavía le asaltaran pensamientos suicidas. Suspiró, pensando antes lo que le diría._

– _Dado tu enfermedad y lo que te acarrea, es normal desanimarse y perder la fe en algunos momentos, queda en ti el no sucumbir a esos pensamientos. –replicó el azabache._

– _No voy a sucumbir…_ – _dijo Eren–, pero me enoja el que la idea se venga a mi cabeza, no quiero intentarlo de nuevo…_

– _Muy bien, eso quiere decir que estamos progresando. –murmuró Levi._

– _Eso espero. –contestó preocupado el castaño, no quería volver a cometer suicidio, como aquella vez, ver la decepción de sus padres fue algo que lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que necesitaba ayuda profesional, aunque no le gustara o quisiera; alguien en su sano juicio no trataba de matarse, o siquiera se lastimaba por culpa de otros._

– _No te preocupes, dado a todo el progreso que has tenido, dudo que lo vuelvas a hacer. –mencionó Levi, sabía que el muchacho estaba preocupado, y era normal, personas que han atentado contra sus vidas eran susceptibles a la reincidencia, pero Eren estaba luchando constantemente contra eso–. Ahora quiero saber cómo van tus ataques de ansiedad. –preguntó el azabache._

– _Van bien, hace unas semanas que no he tenido ninguna. –respondió Eren._

– _Dejaremos pasar un tiempo más, si no se presenta ninguna en ese tiempo, es posible que pueda dejar la medicación. –Levi le había pedido a Hannes que le recetara un ansiolítico suave para que Eren pudiera controlar su ansiedad, le pediría que se lo cambiara por un placebo, no quería que el castaño se hiciera dependiente de ellos._

 _Eren se alegró, sería un medicamento menos de todos los que ya se tomaba y un respiro para él, el tener alarmas para cada medicamento que debía tomarse era un fastidio, no poseía buena memoria y su concentración –si no eran cosas interesantes para él– era un asco._

– _¿Y cómo estamos con tu memoria? –otra cosa que había notado Levi, era que la memoria a corto plazo de Eren, estaba siendo dañada por algunos compuestos de los fármacos que consumía–_ _ **"estas pastillas arreglan una cosa, pero dañan otras"**_ _–pensó._

– _Mejorando… los ejercicios que sugeriste, realmente me han ayudado bastante. –murmuró Eren, feliz de que ya no se le olvidaran rápidamente las cosas._

– _Bueno mocoso, creo que eso es todo por hoy entonces – dijo Levi mirando el reloj._

 _El castaño se sorprendió bastante, últimamente y si razón aparente, las sesiones con su psicólogo pasaban muy rápido, dejándole un poco insatisfecho, algo que se reflejaba en su rostro. Cosa que el azabache notó al ver la mueca disconforme de Eren._

–" _ **Este mocoso**_ _". –pensó Levi–,_ _ **"es tan sincero que hasta parece un libro abierto".**_ _–cada vez más el mayor veía esa mueca en Eren al momento de terminar una sesión, algo acentuado desde que comenzaron a verse incluso fuera del horario de trabajo de Levi o de que Eren tuviera una cita pactada para su terapia._

 _El azabache no negaba que le gustaba pasar tiempo con el mocoso, pero ya eran demasiadas las reglas éticas que estaba incumpliendo por el castaño; esperaría unas semanas más y le cedería el puesto a Erd para que continuara atendiendo a Eren, solo debía idearse algo para la junta médica, y así no le preguntaran por que dejaba la terapia de Eren a la mitad, esperaba que Erwin y el doctor Grisha le ayudaran, ya que estos estaban en conocimiento de todo lo que pasaba._

 _Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Levi, llamando la atención del castaño, dejándole desconcertado._

– _Levi… ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Eren._

– _No, nada. –respondió escueto el psicólogo–. Vamos, te llevo a casa –murmuró saliendo del local._

 **Escusas** _susurró una vocecita en la cabeza de Levi, no podía negarse que ese aventón a la casa del menor, solo era para prolongar más la estancia junto a Eren. Cada vez le costaba más no ceder a sus pensamientos y sentimientos, Levi sabía que el que anhelar pasar más tiempo junto al mocoso, era una de las primeras barreras a derrumbarse para dejarse en evidencia, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse._

 _Por su lado, el castaño solo lo miraba con extrañeza, cada vez que Levi se perdía en sus pensamientos, parecía que estuviera pensando algo de vital importancia, y eso le inquietaba._

–" _ **Aunque… debo admitir que se ve atractivo cuando se queda así"**_ _–pensó Eren, sonrojándose en el acto–,_ _ **"¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando?".**_ _–se recriminó._

 _Así, los dos con menos respuestas de las que querían, y más preguntas de las que necesitaban, se encaminaron a la casa del castaño, en un silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido del radio del coche de Levi._

* * *

Desde la última sesión con Levi no podía sacarme esta inquietud de la cabeza, algo pasaba con él, pero al parecer no me tenía la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo.

 _ **¿Quizá algún problema amoroso?**_ Me pregunté, y al momento sentí vértigo.

A pesar de haberle contado todo lo que me pasaba, no sabía muchas cosas de él, solo que era un prodigio y por eso lo habían contratado en el hospital de papá, que era amigo del doctor Erwin, sus otros amigos más cercanos eran Hanji y Mike, y que sus madre vivía en una ciudad próxima a esta. Más allá de eso, Levi era un verdadero misterio para mí y me molestaba, prácticamente él puede leerme a la perfección

" _ **Que esperabas idiota, es tu psicólogo"**_ me recriminé, era obvio que conocería todo de mí, si llevo prácticamente meses hablándole de las cosas que siento o me pasan, es su trabajo después de todo.

Otra vez esa sensación de vértigo me invadió.

–¿Cómo vas con esa parte? –me preguntó Armin sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–¿Eh?… ah, no… todavía no lo he empezado. –me excusé, miré el reloj y me avergoncé. Llevaba media hora perdido en mi mundo sin ayudar en nada mis amigos.

–Déjalo Armin, no ves que anda en la luna. –replicó Jean socarronamente–. Dime Eren, cuéntale a tu cuñadito que te tiene tan preocupado. –se sentó a mi lado–, problemas en tu casa, con tus amigos –enumeró el muy bastardo riéndose de mi–, o quizá… problemas del corazón –murmuró, automáticamente pensé en Levi, haciendo que me sonrojara–. Creo que acerté.

–¡Cállate yegua! –me exalté, parándome de mi asiento–, ¡de donde sacas que **YO,** pueda tener problemas amorosos! –grité espantado.

–¡A quien llamas Yegua, idiota! –espetó molesto Jean, tratando de pegarme, siendo detenido por Armin, aun así yo me desestabilicé y me caí al suelo, _**¡estúpido equilibrio!**_ , sentí dolor en mi muñeca… los dos asustados se apresuraron a levantarme.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Armin preocupado.

–Si… creo que me doblé la muñeca. –respondí, Jean me la tomó e hice una mueca de dolor.

–Eren… perdón, no debí perder así la paciencia… –comenzó a disculparse el cara de caballo, si había algo que odiaba era esto, que mis amigos se disculparan cada vez que eran un poco bruscos conmigo.

–Ya… déjalo así, ni que me fuera a quebrar por una caída. –murmuré exasperado, mis dos amigos me miraban con culpa–, déjenlo ya, saben que me fastidia que hagan eso –les recriminé.

–¿El qué? –me preguntó Armin, confundido.

–El de mirarme como si hubieran cometido el peor error de sus vidas. –contesté enojado–, que no soy un cristal, no me desarmare por algo así… soy torpe en mis movimientos, si me caigo o cualquier cosa no es su culpa.

–Que pesado eres… solo estábamos preocupados. –murmuró Jean.

–Lo sé chicos, pero de verdad no me voy a desarmar, son cosas que pasan. –mencioné–, bueno, que me pasan. –dije sonriendo.

El momento de tensión pasó y mis amigos me sonrieron igual, quedando más tranquilo. De verdad odiaba esas muestras de preocupación que tenían ellos a veces, ya que me recordaban que no era alguien que iba a hacer una vida normal, nunca la haría como la que tendrían mis amigos.

Ellos estaba sanos, así que por cualquier cosa, por mínima que me pasara exageraban un poco sus reacciones.

–Aunque yo creo que Jean tiene razón, Eren. –rompió el silencio Armin, mirándome suspicaz.

–¿Jean? ¿Teniendo la razón?… jamás pensé oír eso de tu boca, Armin. –y me reí al ver la mirada de odio que me dio mi cuñado–, pero… ¿en que tiene la razón? –pregunté extrañado.

–En el que tienes problemas amorosos. –respondió de lo más campante mi amigo rubio, haciendo que me atragantara con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando en esos momentos.

Escuché como se reían de mí los dos, estaba sonrojado a mas no poder y porque se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Levi. No entendía por qué me pasaba eso, claramente si yo hubiera tenido algún problema amoroso debería pensar en una chica, ¿no?... además, porque tenía que venir a mi mente la imagen de mi psicólogo, en los momentos donde más atractivo se veía… ¡un momento! _**¡¿Pero que estoy pensando en eso otra vez**_?! Parecía tomate maduro y mis amigos se reían a más no poder de la cara que tenía.

–¡Ustedes son unos idiotas! Jaja ¡YO! ¿Enamorado?... esa es la mayor ridiculez que les he escuchado. –les recriminé–. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a buscar algo para el dolor y para ponerme en la muñeca. –salí del comedor y me fui a mi habitación a buscar una muñequera y una de mis pastillas, escuchando las carcajadas de mis amigos más fuertes.

Mientras subía a mi habitación me quedé pensando en lo que habían dicho el par de idiotas que tenía por amigos, ellos no tenían idea de que yo jamás me enamoraría. No era miedo lo que sentía hacia ese "sentimiento", sino más bien es que sabía que jamás encontraría a alguien que soportara a mi enfermedad, ahora era joven y podía mantenerme relativamente bien con los medicamentos que tomaba, pero nadie aseguraba el futuro, esto iría en aumento, no retrocedería.

En algún momento perderíamos el control de nuevo y volvería con mis crisis y todo lo que conlleva la artritis, nada me salvaría de los efectos secundarios de esta enfermedad, estar con una persona por más que me amara o yo amara, seria tremendamente preocupante y desgastante para mí y para mi pareja… ya era tremendamente desgastante verle el rostro a mi familia cuando estoy mal, o el esconderles como me siento, el fingir sonrisas a todas horas para no preocuparlos. No gracias, solo estaré mejor.

Otra vez se me vino a la mente la imagen de Levi pensativo, inquietándome. Sentí ese peculiar calor en mi rostro de nuevo, no comprendía porque se me aparecía constantemente cuando últimamente mencionaban la palabra ""enamorarse" o por qué yo relacionaba ese concepto con Levi…

Debe ser desde que lo vi pensativo, ya que es lo único que se me ocurría al pensar en su actuar, _**¿tendrá algún lio amoroso?**_ _,_ otra vez esa sensación de vértigo me invadió, solo pensar que Levi estaba enamorado de alguien, hacía que me sintiera raro y me abrumaba. Pensar que mi psicólogo era un prospecto bien parecido, además de culto y con una buena profesión, el candidato ideal para un novio o esposo; el vértigo se acrecentó, incomodándome.

Me observé en el espejo. Estaba muy pálido y parecía aterrado, acaso _**¿pensar sobre Levi con alguien me ponía así?**_ Era absurdo por no decir que estúpido _**¿Es que me habré dado un buen golpe?**_ No dejaba de pensar idioteces. Levi es solo mi psicólogo… y amigo, nada más. No debería estar preocupándome por asuntos que solo le conciernen a él. Pero por alguna razón, esa mueca disconforme no se iba de mi rostro.

–¡Eren! ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y baja para que podamos terminar el proyecto de una buena vez! –gritó Jean desde las escaleras.

–Vo- voy. –mi voz salió entrecortada y trémula, así que me la aclaré–. ¡Ya bajo! –grité de vuelta.

Tomé una de las muñequeras que tenía en la cómoda, saqué una pastilla y me la eché a la boca e hice una mueca, se me olvidaba que el sabor de estas pastillas era horrible. Muy tarde para recordarlo de todos modos.

Volví al comedor y me quedaron mirando, Armin se acercó a mí y me tomó el brazo.

–¿Estás bien?, te noto pálido. –murmuró mi amigo.

–Estoy bien, es solo el puto sabor de la medicina. –aclaré.

–Sí que debe de saber feo para que te pongas así. –dijo Jean analizándome.

–Como no tienes idea caballo. –respondí tomándome el en resto de agua que quedaba en mi vaso.

Los dos me seguían mirando y me coloqué nervioso, algo me decía que no dejarían pasar mi exaltación por el tema anterior. Si, debo reconocer que me puse un poco a la defensiva, pero era más que nada por la persistencia de Levi de aparecerse cuando se hablaba de "amor", traté de convencerme.

–Oye… –murmuró Armin–. Queríamos saber por qué dices que es ridículo el que te enamores. –me miraron expectantes.

Me tensé por unos segundos, no era algo que no quisiera compartir con ellos. Luego pensé que ya lo sabían Mikasa y mis padres, que más daba si se los decía a ellos.

–Porque lo es. –ellos me miraron sin entender, solo suspiré–, escuchen chicos porque no lo volveré a repetir. –murmuré–. Yo jamás me enamoraré.

Me quedaron mirando extrañados como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas.

–Eso es absurdo… uno no puede elegir no enamorarse. –dijo Jean.

–Pues que crees caballo yo ya lo decidí –repliqué altanero.

–Eres un idiota entonces. –espetó mi amigo medio molesto, yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

Armin solo se me quedó viendo como sopesando lo que me diría, y por su aspecto creo que no me gustaría escuchar lo que vendría a continuación.

–El amor no es algo que uno decide o elige, es algo que simplemente pasa… verás que cuando menos te los esperes ya te sabrás enamorado. –replicó Armin viéndome–, no entiendo el por qué te empeñas en decir que es estúpido, el amor es lo más hermoso que le puede pasar a una persona Eren, no entiendo el punto de tu negativa.

Yo me reí, en serio que no quise hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo, vi como Armin fruncía el ceño y traté de contener la risa, fallando. Me senté y les pedí a mis amigos que igual lo hicieran.

–Lo siento… lo siento, es que eso ha sonado demasiado cursi. –murmuré, Armin se sonrojó y enojó más conmigo–, no es que me esté riendo de ti, es solo que el amor no es para mí, ya lo tengo decidido.

–Sigo sin captar el punto, bastardo ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien se enamore de ti o que tú te enamores de alguien? –preguntó Jean sin comprender.

–¿No lo entienden? –ellos solo esperaron a que me explicara–, mírenme chicos… ¿qué es lo que ven? –pregunté.

–Te vemos a ti. –respondió Armin–. A una persona que es igual a nosotros.

–Pero es que yo no soy como ustedes. –recalqué a mis amigos–, soy una persona enferma… que tiene complicaciones, que no tendrá una vida normal, nunca. El enamorarme solo me traería problemas y sufrimiento.

–Eso es lo más estúpido y ridículo que he escuchado de tu boca Jeager. –murmuró Jean–, ¿solo por eso dices que no te enamorarás?

–Claro… ¿Quién aceptaría a alguien enfermo como yo? Qué empeorará con el paso del tiempo, qué se deteriorara y las cosas más simples serán imposibles para él –dije a mis amigos

–Una persona que este realmente enamorada de ti… que te amé de verdad. –argumentó Armin–, esa persona te aceptará tal cual eres amigo. No te reprochará tus condiciones de vida, y mucho menos se molestará por que no podrán hacer cosas como las otras parejas, además tú le enseñarás a vivir la vida de otra manera.

–Eso sería egoísta de mi parte, demasiado… encadenar a alguien así a mí, se me hace asqueroso, solo porque nos amemos no tengo el derecho a hacerle eso a esa persona… si la amara, no la ataría a mí a solo sufrir y preocuparse por mí.

–¿Has habado de esto con tu psicólogo? –me preguntó Jean.

Me sonrojé, la sola mención de hablar esto con Levi hacia me dieran náuseas.

–No –respondí cortante.

–Te haría bien hacerlo entonces, así veremos si él puede hacerte cambiar de opinión, una persona no está hecha para vivir en soledad. –murmuró Jean convencido.

–No estaré solo… tendré a mi familia y a ustedes. –repliqué molesto.

– Pero no será lo mismo – contraatacó Armin.

–Dejemos esto de lado ¿sí? –pedí–, enfoquémonos en terminar el proyecto, que para eso estamos aquí.

Mis amigos me quedaron mirando preocupados. Sabía que se lo tomarían así, más o menos fue la misma manera en la que se lo había tomado mi familia cuando el tema salió a colación, y que decir de la reacción de Mikasa esa vez, solo mi madre pudo calmarla, a pesar de que ella igual estaba anonadada con lo que decía… es cierto que en ese tiempo estaba mucho peor de cómo me encuentro ahora, pero esta mejoría en mi salud, no me haría cambiar de parecer. Les sonreí para tranquilizarlos, aun así, me seguían mirando inquietos.

–De verdad chicos, estaré bien. –murmuré antes de concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Dejaron el tema y seguimos con nuestro proyecto, yo me encargaría de hacer las ilustraciones, mientras ellos hacían el resto.

Tomé mi block de dibujo, y sin querer lo abrí en el último dibujo realizado, que era el de Levi con ese extraño conjunto militar. Repasé las líneas con mis dedos, solo me faltaría acabar el rostro y estaría terminado. Daba gracias el no haber tenido tiempo de empezarlo esa vez en la cafetería, aunque igual no sirvió de mucho ya que Levi igual se dio cuenta que era a él a quien dibujaba, pero explicarle a mis padres o a quien tomara el block, de por qué tenía dibujado a mi psicólogo de esa manera, sería demasiado incomodo; sintiéndome observado, desvié la mirada del dibujo viendo a Jean mirándome sospechoso, cuando vi que quiso preguntarme acerca del el, aparté la mirada y volví a la siguiente página en blanco y me dispuse a comenzar con las ilustraciones, olvidándome de lo hablado recién, mi resolución y de la persistente imagen de Levi en mi cabeza.

–" _ **Debo dejar de pensar en Levi a cada momento"**_ –me reprendí.

Olvidarme de esta inquietante sensación de vacío y del vértigo que me aqueja cada vez que pienso en Levi con alguien más. Estas sensaciones no son buenas para mí y menos si el causante es mi psicólogo, que va años luz delante de mí… nada me aseguraba que cuando sea dado de alta siguiera frecuentándolo.

A pesar de que el mismo haya dicho que soy su amigo; lo sé, sueno demasiado inseguro, pero mientras más me evite estas sensaciones será mejor para mí, Levi me agrada un montón y esta curiosidad que siento por saber más de él no es sana, con nadie me había pasado y me tenía que suceder justo con la persona que es más inalcanzable para mí.

–" _ **Definitivamente no me voy a enamorar jamás, no quiero ni puedo hacerlo"**_ _–_ pensé desanimado–. _**"¡Mierda! Deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate Eren"**_

Seguí con mi trabajo, mis amigos sin darse cuenta de mi debate interno. Ya no hay nada más que hacer, mis decisiones no cambiarían, no deben hacerlo.

* * *

 ***remitida:** Para la medicina, se produce una remisión de una enfermedad cuando el trastorno aparece como inactivo en aquellas personas que sufren de un mal crónico.

* * *

Nuevas cosas van sucediendo y vemos un poco más de nuestro Levi.

Trato de mantener a los personajes los mas **OC** posibles, pero se verán momentos que actuaran fuera de lo canónico. Tomando en cuenta que Levi es un psicólogo y Eren todavía está un poco trastornado con lo de su enfermedad está justificado el cambio.

Ahora sí, no vemos en la siguiente actualización

 **/Cambio y fuera/**

 ** _Min Akane._**

 **21 de julio de 2018.**


	7. 06: Especial Levi

Antes de leer.

La narración esta en primera persona, la perspectiva es de Levi.

 **Pensamientos: Negrita y _/o cursiva_**

 **Flashback:** (**)

* * *

Capítulo 6 especial: _**Pasos para caer rendido bajo el influjo de unos ojos esmeralda.**_

Desde que vi el expediente del hijo de doctor Jeager me interesó su caso, más viendo a dos grandes eminencias médicas como lo eran Hannes y Grisha pidiéndome ayuda para hacerme cargo de su tratamiento psicológico.

A mí, alguien que hace poco había entrado al hospital, que a pesar de las altas calificaciones y el haberme graduado con honores, era eso, un recién graduado que hace solo unos pocos meses era parte del plantel de este hospital. Nunca pensé que uno de los médicos más reconocidos dentro de este hospital y la ciudad entera, fuera a pedirme que atendiera los desórdenes emocionales de su hijo.

Observando su expediente podía percatarme que este chico había sufrido un sin número de golpes, cortadas, torceduras, unas cuantas fracturas, a lo largo de su colegiatura. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que el chico sufría de violencia doméstica o bullying. Al preguntarle al doctor Grisha al respecto, el solo mencionó _"practicaba fútbol",_ dejándome un poco más claro el panorama, y bastante sorprendido. Por cómo llegó en algunas ocasiones a la urgencia del hospital, se notaba que era un chico impulsivo por naturaleza y bastante determinado por cierto… _**¿Quién en su sano juicio practicaría fútbol a tal nivel para pasar por lo menos una vez a la semana por el hospital?**_ sin duda, yo no lo haría.

Si nos trasladábamos a los dos últimos años, el chico se notaba que estaba pasando por una tremenda crisis existencial. Diagnosticado con una enfermedad crónica a tan temprana edad, seguro fue un golpe tremendo para él, sobretodo que esta fuera artritis, eso lo hacía sumamente doloroso para el chico. Teniendo que dejar de lado su pasión además de repetir un año, sumándole al hecho de que hasta la fecha le habían cambiado por lo menos unas cuatro veces el tratamiento al no encontrar uno efectivo que le calmara los dolores.

Hace unos días, que fue cuando me contactaron, tanto en doctor Hannes como el padre de chico, le habían puesto un tratamiento a base de inyecciones y otros medicamentos, protocolo experimental dentro del establecimiento, según tenía entendido.

Ahora me encontraba en la oficina del doctor Jeager, a la espera de que llegaran él, y Hannes y me contaran más específicamente los problemas que aquejaban al chico. Paseando mi mirada por la consulta, hubo una imagen que me llamó la atención, aparecían dos chicos, una mujer de cabello negro y un chico de cabello castaño y resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas sonriendo. No deberían tener más de 15 o 14 años.

Me impresionó la imagen del chico, su sonrisa era tan autentica como deslumbrante.

–Algo que ya no se encuentra en jóvenes de esa edad. –murmuré a la nada sintiendo a la puerta abrirse, entrando los dos hombres que estaba esperando.

–Oh Levi, que bueno que ya estás aquí. –dijo el doctor Hannes–, que puntual.

–Buenas tardes doctor Hannes, doctor Jeager. –saludé lo más cordialmente que pude, los doctores me devolvieron el saludo–, _ **"**_ _ **si Erwin me viera de esta manera de seguro y se echaría a reír"**_ –pensé.

–Por sugerencia de Erwin y Hannes, pedí que tú fueras quien atendiera a mi hijo, tienes un currículo intachable, buenas recomendaciones. El que seas joven, hará que se entiendan más rápido y le dará confianza a Eren para que se resigne a las terapias. –mencionó el doctor Jeager–, quiero que seas consiente que él está totalmente negado a recibir ayuda.

–" _ **Eh, será un caso difícil"**_ –pensé–. No se preocupe, he lidiado siempre con este tipo de casos. Sabré enfrentarme a la situación.

–Por mi parte solo puedo mencionarte algo. –interrumpió el doctor Hannes–. Eren es alguien totalmente impulsivo y sus emociones a lo largo de los meses se han descontrolado enormemente, es por eso que le pedí a sus padres que lo llevaran a terapia psicológica, ya que en ese ámbito yo no puedo ayudarlo.

–Mi hijo está totalmente perturbado, negado y enojado con la vida en general –murmuró el doctor Jeager–, eso es algo de lo que puedo darme cuenta, y me duele que lo oculte de su familia… temo que pueda cometer una estupidez. Está demasiado frágil últimamente y he observado que ve fijamente los cuchillos o cualquier objeto filoso que se encuentra.

–Es normal debido a la edad del chico el no querer preocuparlos, Doctor. –les tranquilice–, por ahora es mejor que no lo acerquen a ese tipo de estímulos, si van a ocupar elementos filosos, no lo hagan en su presencia. –murmuré–, creo que la próxima semana hay un espacio libre, déjenme corroborarlo con mi secretaria y confirmo la solicitud.

–Muchas gracias Levi. –habló Hannes–, realmente en importante que Eren reciba ayuda profesional.

–Ahora, si me disculpan, debo seguir con mis obligaciones –asentí en forma de despedida y salí de esa consulta hacia la mía propia.

 **Otro paciente que atender, otra persona a la cual "sanarle sus problemas", otra persona a la que tendría que enseñarle mi mejor cara y escuchar las estupideces que salían por su boca.**

 **En estos momentos, no sabía que él sería quien me enseñaría una lección sobre mis propias convicciones.**

* * *

A la siguiente semana no pude conocer al chico, ya que lo que más temían sus padres, sucedió. Eren trató de suicidarse cortándose las venas y estuvo unos días inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre. Por la autoinmunidad de su enfermedad, quedó débil y sin defensas por muchos días.

Para darle espacio a que el chico se recuperara, decidimos entre Erwin, quien atendió al hijo del doctor en urgencias y Hannes, que sería mejor aplazar un poco la cita, para darle tiempo a que su convalecencia pasara, a lo que estuve de acuerdo. No quería en mi consulta a un mocoso, todo pálido que se mareara a cada momento por cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

Miré la foto en el expediente de Eren Jeager, sin duda era un joven con facciones muy lindas, podría decirse que hasta delicadas, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención desde vi esa foto en la oficina de Grisha, eran sus ojos. Se podía ver la energía que transmitía con la mirada. Se le notaba una determinación increíble, y la felicidad que irradiaba de su sonrisa.

Sabía que cuando lo viera no me encontraría con esa imagen, sino con de alguien derrotado, sin querer dar lastima; no queriendo saber del mundo.

Sí, sonaba cruel, pero como psicólogo sé que nadie esta ajeno a sentirse miserable en algún momento, sintiéndose atacado por la vida, preguntándose por qué le pasan esas cosas a él en vez de a otro. Deseando que ese mal fuera para otra persona y no para él.

Las personas somos bastantes egoístas, esperamos las peores penurias para los demás con tal de no pasarlas uno mismo.

Sentí unos golpes en mi puerta antes de ver a Erwin entrar a mi oficina, yo solo lo ignoré y seguí contemplando la imagen del chico en su expediente.

–Por lo que veo te ha interesado el caso, Levi. –murmuró el cejotas, como yo le decía.

–Puede ser. –respondí mirando ahora a la persona frente a mí.

–Sin duda, alguien interesante. Desde que entraste al hospital nunca te ha tocado algún caso de alguien que ha intentado el suicidio. –mencionó Erwin escueto–. Se nota que el chico necesita ayuda.

–Por los antecedentes que me ha entregado Hannes, se nota que esperó hasta el último momento para sugerir una terapia. –dije mirando los datos anotados–. Eren perdió demasiadas cosas por su enfermedad, que aunque para mi resulten de los más banales, no lo seria para un mocoso de ¿cuántos? ¿16 años?

–Sigo preguntándome cómo es posible que hayan dejado graduarte, con ese carácter y forma de expresarte que tienes… pero bueno, yo no fui ni formé parte del comité de evaluación… y son 18. –corrigió Erwin–, se ve menor pero tiene 18, alguien en la flor de la vida.

–La loca se pregunta lo mismo. –murmuré– Ja, ¿qué es eso de la flor de la vida? hay personas que mueren más jóvenes que este chico, ya sea por enfermedades o accidentes, este mocoso no tiene el derecho de lamentarse por algo.

–No sé cómo puedes tener un "don" según muchos para ayudar a las personas, si eres lo menos empático que ha pasado por la escuela de psicología. –reprochó Erwin, yo me encogí de hombros.

–La psicología en sí, es decirle a las personas lo que quieren oír. Que les abran los ojos hacia sus errores… no es mi culpa que esos imbéciles sean tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta de sus estupideces, la psicología no es más que un simple juego mental. –Erwin me miró mal.

–Y aquí tenemos a la persona graduada con honores de la Universidad señores, que no es más que un cretino. –dijo sarcástico mi amigo.

–Como si eso me preocupara, mientras siga arreglándole los tornillos sueltos a esos idiotas y reciba mi paga, por mí que el mundo se joda. –espeté molesto.

–Espero de corazón que puedas dejar de ver tu profesión como una herramienta para tener dinero Levi. –Erwin rodo los ojos, fastidiado.

–No sé de qué te quejas tanto si todo lo que uno estudia sea la carrera que sea, es para ganar dinero… por muy disque vocación digan, a final del mes todos van a cobrar su cheque. –dije.

–Eres un témpano de hielo, no sé cómo puedes atender tan bien a la gente –Erwin negó con la cabeza–. En algún momento llegará una persona a la cual quieras ayudar de corazón, y no por la simple paga del mes.

–Eso nunca pasará cejotas, jamás. –repliqué frunciendo el ceño–, y dime, ¿Viniste a algo en particular o a largarme el sermón de la semana? –pregunté.

–Quedamos en que me acompañarías a elegirle un regalo a Nanaba, ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

–Siento pena por tu hermana, recibirá el regalo menos acorde a sus gustos.

Erwin me miró mal otra vez y se largó de la oficina, así que yo ordené mis cosas y tomé mis pertenecías. Como ya había terminado mi día laboral, podía irme cuando quisiera del hospital y, aunque no me emocionara la idea de acompañarle a elegir un regalo para su hermana, no me quedaba otra opción.

Por unos momentos pensé en sus palabras, como era mi costumbre las pasaría por alto. No había nadie que me llamara la atención dentro de todos a los que atendía, solo eran personas banales a las cuales no les interesaba el bienestar de los demás, ellos solo eran simples egoístas que se creaban problemas por choques de ego. Con existencias tan vacías; era obvio que no me tomaría el papel en serio con tamaños pacientes, nunca vi alguien que en verdad quisiera mejorar sino que asistían con los mismos problemas una y otra vez sin la intención de ellos mismos ver sus errores, si no, que me pagaban a mí para arreglárselos.

–Es imposible que eso pase cejotas, nunca he visto a alguien que llegue por voluntad propia, y esta no será la excepción. –murmuré, viendo la foto del mocoso Jeager–. Se tiene que ser realmente estúpido y un egoísta de primera para llegar a cometer suicidio por cosas que se pueden solucionar. –puse el expediente en el estante antes de salir de la oficina.

 **Ya pronto llegaría el momento de que me tragara mis palabras, solo que en este momento no lo sabía.**

* * *

Caminábamos por una pasarela para llegar hacia los coches que estaban estacionados hacia el otro lado de la calle. Debido a la hora, no había casi nadie por ahí, y no fue hasta que Erwin se detuvo que me di cuenta de que alguien más estaba delante de nuestro camino. Era un joven estudiante, lo cual noté por el uniforme que portaba. Alto, cabellos castaños, miraba a los autos pasar afirmado en una de las barandas de la pasarela.

El cejotas me miró, antes de acercarse un par de pasos hacia el joven que ahí estaba.

–¿Eren? –lo oí murmurar a Erwin, y yo me sorprendí– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– " _ **Así que este es al chico al que debo tratar ¿Qué hará tan tarde y en este lugar?"**_ –pensé.

–Yo… yo iba a camino a mi casa. –respondió temeroso. Al verlo a los ojos pude ver unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas tan turbios, como si el escape a todos sus problemas estuvieran ante a él, pero que sentía culpa al querer usar esa salida.

Pronto se dio cuenta de mi presencia y al chocar nuestras miradas un escalofrió me invadió; no hice nada más que analizarlo.

–Te ves bien ¿Por qué no has ido a verme? –dijo Erwin interrumpiendo mi análisis, era obvio que el chico estaba de todo, menos bien, _**¿Cómo era posible que el cejotas no se diera cuenta?**_

–Es que volví a la escuela, y no me ha dado tiempo con todo lo que tengo que entregar. –respondió Eren, clara excusa de alguien que no quería responder directamente, _**¿Qué estaba escondiendo este mocoso?**_

El chico tenía suerte de tener un padre médico. Sin eso, sus heridas pudieron sufrir complicaciones al no ser tratadas correctamente.

–¿Éste es el caso del que me han hablado Erwin? –pregunté, solo por decir algo y sabiendo la respuesta. Mi amigo me miró como si hubiera señalado lo obvio. Era claro, yo ya lo había visto en imágenes.

–Si, efectivamente. –me respondió Erwin.

–Es solo un mocoso. –dije en voz alta mis pensamientos, para mí no era más que eso. Un mocoso más con problemas existenciales, no me importaba el motivo, para mí solo era eso simplemente.

–Y usted es un enano. –escuché la voz del chico dirigirse a mí. Fruncí el ceño molesto, nadie me decía enano y sobrevivía –excepto la loca–, ella tenía más vidas que un gato–. Adiós doctor. –se despidió de Erwin y lo vi salir disparado hacia donde sea que se fuera.

Erwin a los pocos segundos llegó a mi lado y me mandó una mirada significativa, reprochándome mi actitud.

–¿Qué? –espeté molesto.

–Podrías haber sido más amable con el chico ¿no crees? Mal que mal lo atenderás dentro de poco. –me sugirió el cejotas, bufé molesto.

–No seré amable con alguien que me ha insultado. –repliqué exasperado–, es solo un mocoso insolente hijo de papi que cree que tiene una vida miserable, solo eso.

–Verás que dentro de poco te tragarás tus palabras amigo, Eren es todo menos eso. –murmuró Erwin antes de retomar nuestro camino hacia el estacionamiento.

 **Claro que llegaría el momento de que eso pasara, ese chico me haría ver que tan errado estaba sobre mi concepción de catalogar a las personas que atendía, ese mocoso me lo demostraría.**

* * *

Después de una charla insustancial con este mocoso. El cual me había sacado de mis casillas llamándome enano _nuevamente_ y que el chico este quisiera irse de mi consulta; con un poco de psicología inversa pude hacer que se quedara.

Estaba consciente de que era una muy mala decisión llamar a mi paciente "cobarde", pero sabía que eso me ayudaría a mantenerlo aquí, Erwin de seguro me recriminaría lo que le estaba diciendo, pero yo nunca abandonaba un paciente, por muy molesto que este resultara. Simplemente cuando ya se les acababa la verborrea insustancial de problemas estúpidos, los daba de alta.

Vi a Eren, quien es estos momentos era la viva imagen de la desesperanza, pensando que todo esto debería terminar aquí, haría que este chico dejara de autodestruirse o me dejaba de llamar Levi Ackerman

–Primeramente… si, tienes razón no te conozco lo suficiente, pero el solo hecho de querer salir de aquí ya me da un rasgo tuyo… **no quieres enfrentar tus problemas. –** dije, el chico se tensó en respuesta –. Segundo, tienes una venda en tu brazo izquierdo, y te ves muy pálido, deduzco que esa no es tu tez normal, lo que me lleva a pensar que hace poco perdiste _demasiada_ sangre ¿No?... –Eren estaba aterrado con lo que le decía, claramente no esperaba de que lo leyera tan bien –. Lo que me lleva a pensar en ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? – señalé su muñeca.

–Que le importa. –dijo Eren, tomándose su muñeca, _**"Idiota como si pudiera dejar de ver el vendaje ocultándomelo"**_ pensé–, además… seguro y el doctor Erwin le dijo lo que pasó. –me reclamó.

–Te equivocas Eren. –le dije calmadamente–. Erwin es mi amigo, lo reconozco, pero también está la ética profesional, a no ser que tú le dieras la autorización para que comente tu caso conmigo, podría saberlo de él, solo me dijo que el hijo del Doctor Jeager había estado hace unos días en el hospital. –si será idiota, su padre es médico, _**¿No recuerda que todo se escribe en su expediente?**_

–Pero… - comenzó el niño, pero le interrumpí.

–Lo que me lleva al punto tres. –le miré serio–. A pesar de que me dices que te vas a ir y que estas aquí en contra de tu voluntad, no te has movido de tu asiento… eso me dice que, aunque no lo quieras aceptar necesitas de mi ayuda. –eso es obvio, el subconsciente de una persona es mucho más inteligente del consciente, siempre llevando a cometer las acciones más prudentes para mantener la integridad física, y su subconsciente me tomaba a mí, su reciente terapeuta, como la herramienta para lograr conservar la vida.

El chico se quedó callado por largos minutos, hasta que se ovilló en mi sillón, y comenzó a llorar, gritándose y recriminando cosas, fue tal su sinceridad, tanto en su voz como en su llanto que me moví por inercia y le golpeé en la espalda, a modo de consuelo.

–" _ **Si me viera Erwin, no se lo cree"**_ –pensé.

Aquí estaba yo, consolando al mocoso mientras berreaba como crio de cinco años, pero por mucho que le diera vueltas, no me importó. Por primera vez en mi vida no me importó acercarme a alguien y consolarlo, este chico necesitaba ayuda, alguien que lo dirigiera para salir de esa oscuridad que llevaba dentro, y yo iba ser el encargado de llevarlo por el camino correcto.

En ese momento una chispa se encendió en mí, _quería_ darle la contención que necesitaba. La cual sus familiares no podían brindarle, por lo excesivamente preocupados que estaban por él.

Yo era alguien imparcial que entraba en la ecuación que podría ayudarle, no sería condescendiente con su malestar y Eren lo sabía, y eso mismo me alentaba a ayudar a este chiquillo impulsivo a que no cometiera una estupidez –que esta vez podría ser irreversible– de nuevo. Siempre he sido del trato impersonal hacia mis pacientes, y ahora estoy cerca de este mocoso, acariciándole la espalda, consolándole. _**"¿Qué me sucede?".**_

–" **¿Por qué me preocupo por este chico?"** –pensé– _**"es la primera vez que me acerco a consolar un paciente tan directamente" –**_ por el momento lo dejaré desahogarse, ya me contará todo después.

 **Esto fue el comienzo de mi travesía con Eren, la cual me llenaría tanto de sorpresas como de inquietudes, malos ratos y alegrías. Yo estaba aquí para verlo sonreír de nuevo, con esa sinceridad y alegría que pude apreciar en sus fotografías de años atrás.**

 **Quería conseguir una de esas sonrisas para mí. He aquí, el comienzo de mi perdición.**

* * *

Desde que Eren salió de la consulta, hacia unos días, que no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza; es increíble que esto pasara, este chico realmente quería y necesitaba MI ayuda, y lo demostró en la sesión anterior –ahí el dilema de que no pudiera salir de mis pensamientos– por primera vez, veía a alguien que no estaba ahí para joder el rato y pasarse de listo.

Este chico, realmente quiere la ayuda que se le estaba brindando, y por otra parte, no podía sacar de mi sistema, la corriente eléctrica que me recorrió cuando lo toqué, o lo deslumbrante que fue una fugaz sonrisa del chico, o la mirada suspicaz que me envió Hanji durante toda la velada restante después del encuentro. Esa loca no se quedaría quieta, ya lo presentía, el dolor de cabeza constante que sentía era una prueba de ello – o el de estar pesando demasiado en ese mocoso.

–Esto es ridículo. –murmuré al vacío, vi la foto de Eren una vez más–, es claramente una estupidez. –tiré el expediente del chico encima de mi escritorio.

–¿Qué es claramente una estupidez? –me preguntó Erwin, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándome suspicaz.

–Nada importante. –respondí cortante.

–¿Sabes Levi? Desde hace días que te noto extraño. –murmuró cejotas, yo me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia–. Lo cual se acrecentó desde que viste a Eren en tu consulta, y esa vez que lo vimos en la cafetería con sus amigos. –mencionó como no quiere la cosa y yo me tensé por instinto– ¿Entonces he acertado? Estas así por el chico Jeager.

Solo me quedó fulminarlo con la mirada. Ví el expediente de Eren encima de mi escritorio con esa foto tan sonriente de él mismo y también la fulminé, Erwin siguiendo la trayectoria de lo que veía, se encontró sonriendo después.

–Vaya, vaya… y aquí tenemos al gran Levi Ackerman, el ser humano más apático de la faz de la tierra, ¡Empatizando con alguien! –dijo sonriente mi amigo–. Jamás pensé que llegaría este día. –se acercó a mi escritorio y se sentó frente a mí.

–¿Has venido a joderme la existencia? –pregunté malhumorado.

–De hecho, a nada de eso. –respondió Erwin–, solo quiero saber que vas a hacer. –preguntó.

Quedé confundido con su pregunta no la entendiendo del todo, o más bien no queriendo entender, ¡Dios! Era demasiado evidente, que hasta Erwin se había dado cuenta. Aunque no me extrañaba ya que Hanji me había comentado algo similar.

 _ ****Al salir de la cafetería en la cual nos encontramos los cuatro, y donde vimos a Eren, Hanji me detuvo un momento, yo la miré mal, sabe que odio cuando me toma de esa manera.**_

– _ **Hey, Levicito –murmuró la loca de mi amiga.**_

– _ **¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? –pregunté molesto, zafándome de su agarre**_

– _ **Ese muchachito te tiene cautivado ¿eh? –dijo antes de salir del local.**_

 _ **Me dejó en shock, claramente sabía que Eren era un caso de mi interés y que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que habíamos conversado la sesión pasada, sobre todo cuando nos despedimos. Pero no creía tener pintado en el rostro mis ansias de ayudarlo, y si la loca estaba al tanto de esto con solo vernos interactuar un par de minutos, debería estar más mal de lo que pensaba. Algo bastante malo si solo llevaba una sesión con el mocoso.**_

 _ **Salí del lugar apresurado, alcanzando a Hanji unos metros más allá.**_

– _ **¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –la encaré.**_

– _ **No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver Levi. –comentó mi amiga–.****_

Sopesé las palabras de Erwin no queriendo dar una respuesta concreta, y por sobre todas las cosas no escuchar el _**"te lo dije"**_ por parte de él.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? –pregunté–. ¿Que por fin quiero ayudar a alguien por propia voluntad? –le dije enojado–. Sí quiero ayudar a Eren a que sobrelleve lo que está pasando no le encuentro nada malo a eso.

–Te dije que algún día encontrarías a alguien que te motivaría a eso. –murmuró Erwin–, sabía que sería Eren quien te lo diera a entender.

Lo miré sin comprender nada de lo que me decía y parece que el cejotas entendió, porque se dignó a explicarse.

–Llevo años en este hospital por lo cual pude conocer a Eren desde pequeño, aunque él no me reconociera. Siempre fue alguien lleno de vida, entusiasta y un poco impulsivo, algo que se le ha ido quitando paulatinamente con la enfermedad; y con una determinación tan férrea que hasta al más intrépido personaje haría flaquear. –con eso me lanzó una mirada significativa–. Era vivaz y muy carismático. Con el tiempo dejó de venir al hospital, pero luego volvió cuando comenzó a jugar futbol, seguía igual… sin embargo, cambió cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad. Cada día se fue apagando más; la desesperación y alarma que veía en Grisha me daba a entender que ningún tratamiento surtía efecto en su hijo. Eso llevó a que Hannes solicitara tu ayuda porque todos pensamos lo mismo. –paró unos segundos, mirándome intensamente, algo poco común en Erwin–. Solo tú, alguien que posee esta capacidad innata de hacer hablar a las personas sin importar cuál sea tu carácter, era lo único que podía ayudar a Eren a salir de esta.

Quedé impresionado ante todo esto, saber que habían pensado de esta manera en mí. Era sorprendente que me hayan considerado de esa manera siendo que apenas llevaba poco tiempo en el plantel de hospital.

Era halagador que dos profesionales como lo son Grisha y Hannes haya estado observando mi trabajo.

–Solo que Hannes esperó demasiado tiempo antes de solicitar tu ayuda –murmuró Erwin–, trayendo consecuencias casi nefastas para la familia Jeager. Él se siente responsable en parte.

–Nadie es culpable en esto. Solo son circunstancias que se alearon y formaron esta tremenda bola de problemas para todos perjudicando a Eren a mayor escala. –dije sin pensar.

– Es hora de que le enseñes lo que es vivir de una forma diferente a la cual lo hacía, recuperando y sacando a flote lo que lo hace ser él. –mencionó Erwin levantándose de la silla–. Y por sobre todo… que te des una oportunidad con la gente Levi, no todas las personas que atiendes están ahí por su insulsa y banal vida como tú le llamas, sino que algunas realmente necesitan tu ayuda, solo que todavía no lo ves… no ciegues tu juicio. –sin más se retiró de mi oficina, dejándome pensativo.

 **Cambiando mi concepción sobre algunas cosas fue llegando Eren a mis pensamientos. Poco a poco hasta llenarme de él tanto consciente como inconscientemente.**

 **Todo lo que tenía por meta era ayudarlo y sobre todo, permanecer tanto como pudiera cerca de ese chiquillo, acompañarlo en su tratamiento… los sentimientos fueron surgiendo después, comenzó con un simple interés, le siguió una extenuante preocupación, y luego, se trasformó en algo más.**

* * *

Estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso, como nuca antes, después de que Eren, saliera prácticamente huyendo de la consulta cuando me percaté de lo que había cometido, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de lanzarlo nuevamente a la consulta y reprocharle la estupidez que hizo.

–Mocoso escurridizo este. –murmure–. No sabe la que le espera cuando lo vea.

Estuve mirando por la ventana un momento, recordando como si hubiera sido hace un instante el abrazo que me dio Eren. No quise corresponderle, pero me moví por inercia, últimamente todas mis acciones para con él, eran por inercia. Como si el chico fuera un imán para mi persona, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento que me acerque a él y me abrazo, solo fui consciente de la calidez que me envolvía.

Después de haberle lanzado ese discurso llevado por la rabia que sentía al ver el estado inseguro y deplorable en el que se encontraba, jamás pensé que se tiraría a mis brazos a llorar como un crio, y aunque no me molestó en ese momento ahora no hacía más que reprocharme por la falta de ética que estaba teniendo ya que por ese momento no sentí que estuviera atendiéndolo por mi papel profesional, sino más bien por que quería ver su sonrisa, sacar esa turbiedad que siempre está presente en esos ojos esmeraldas, quería ver luz en esos ojos.

–¿Cómo le hiciste para remover tan fácil todo lo que pensaba de las personas? –le pregunte a la fotografía que me sonreía desde el expediente del chico.

No necesitaba estas sensaciones nuevas que me confundían y aturdían. Como profesional era mi deber ayudarlo en este proceso. Pero el que yo, como persona tomara papel activo en esto; como el acercarme, enojarme por lo que le pasaba, o siquiera dejarme abrazar, me tenía francamente sorprendido. Mi actitud solo cambiaba con él.

Mi interés estaba cada vez más latente. Algo que ya no podía ocultar y que la loca me llamara todos los días para preguntarme por algún avance con _**"el castañito con hermosos ojos"**_ me crispaba los nervios.

–¿No me digas? Otra vez pensando en Eren. –aseguro Erwin, quien esta vez veía con Mike. Habíamos quedado en almorzar juntos ya que los tres teníamos libre a la misma hora.

–Si ya lo sabes para que lo dices. –espeté serio, pensando en la tortura que le daría a Eren por escaparse y tenerme así de ansioso por comunicarme con él.

–Oye Levi, ¿no crees que ese interés tuyo por ese niño no es normal? –pregunto Mike, Erwin soltó una risita y yo los fulmine con mi mirada.

Claro que sabia que no era normal, y esta preocupación que sentía tampoco lo era. Por lo menos ya había conseguido el número del mocoso para poder llamarlo, lo que me llevo algo de tiempo debido a las ocupaciones del Doctor Jeager.

–Los alcanzo en un rato debo llamar a alguien. –me miraron suspicaces, ellos sabían que había estado como loco tratando de conseguir el número de Eren, divirtiéndose de mi alteración.

Los dos asintieron y se marcharon, Erwin me miró de reojo, me enervaba que hiciera eso pero como me conocía era obvio que intuía que algo había pasado con Eren. Como dijera Mike, mi interés era demasiado para catalogarlo como simplemente eso.

Odiaba que fueran tan perceptivos.

Hoy había pedido parte de la tarde libre para poder encontrarme con Eren, no lo haría en la consulta, sería demasiado que se presentara cuando las sesiones se estipulaban para una vez por semana.

Marque el número y espere a que contestara, pasaron segundos hasta que escuche el descolgado del teléfono, contestándome una voz tartamudeante.

– _E-ren Je-ager_ –respondió, se notaba temeroso _**¿acaso temía a lo que podía hacerle por escaparse?,**_ más le valía que así fuera. La ansiedad y preocupación por contactarlo no se disipaban.

–Mocoso… –dije cabreado–. Hoy después de tus clases en la cafetería en la que nos encontramos la otra vez. –ni siquiera me despedí solo corte la llamada, el resto ya lo haría cuando lo tuviera en frente.

 **Aceptar lo que sucedía no fue fácil, solo fui arrastrado a la vorágine de un sentimiento inexplicable, el cual ni los más eruditos en temas relacionados a las emociones pudieron fragmentar para entender el origen de este sentimiento. Y yo, como el sabio más tonto, caí como todos los que algunas veces dijeron:** _ **"Jamás me pasara a mí"**_

* * *

Llegue más que fastidiado a mi casa, la conversación con el doctor Jeager después que fui a dejar al mocoso a su casa me abrumó. Y y para ser yo, eso era decir mucho.

Había sido demasiado evidente con mi interés hacia su hijo, que hasta el mismo doctor se había dado cuenta. Debería sentirme afortunado a que me dejara seguir atendiendo al chico, si el quería podía denunciarme a la junta médica por saltarme los protocolos, me removerían de mi cargo y saldría de ese prestigioso hospital; pero por algo que no llegué a comprender el todo, sabía que Grisha no lo haría, estaba bien con el que siguiera atendiendo a Eren a pesar de mis recientes descubiertos sentimientos.

Por otro lado, el hecho de decirle a Eren que era un podríamos ser amigos solo sucedió sin intención _**¿quería ser su amigo una vez que dejara de ser su psicólogo? ¿Podríamos serlo?,**_ no entendía por qué salieron esas palabras de mi boca.

Estaba jodido, muy jodido. Sin siquiera darme cuenta en este periodo de tiempo demasiado escaso, comencé a sentir más que simple interés por Eren, ahora entendía el por qué la loca me fastidiaba tanto, tenía un sexto sentido en encontrar cosas que me fastidiaran.

–Mierda, no puedo creer que haga esto. –dije. Tome mi celular y marque el único número que jamás en mi vida pensé marcar por voluntad propia.

El teléfono no alcanzo el primer repique cuando esa persona ya me estaba contestando

–¡Enano! –gritó al estridente voz de Hanji al otro lado de la línea–, dime que milagro a ocurrido para que me llames.

–Mueve tu trasero hacia mi departamento loca necesito que me ayudes. –murmure molesto conmigo mismo, aleje el teléfono al escuchar le grito exagerado de esta mujer–. Deja de ser escandalosa y ven ya. –colgué el teléfono.

Hanji llego en poco tiempo, vivíamos en el mismo edificio y era la única que tenía cerca en estos momentos para despejar mi mente de todo aquello que me tenía abrumando.

Ya instalados en la sala de mi departamento, ella fue la primera en hablar.

–Supongo que mi visita no es de cortesía. –aseguró Hanji, solo asentí–, y por lo que veo tiene que ver con el castañito con hermosos ojos. –solo volví a asentir.

– u nombre es Eren, loca… grábatelo de una vez. –replique molesto con el apodo, ya bastante tenía con ver esos ojos a cada momento en mi cabeza como para que ella lo recalcara.

–Sabía que esto terminaría así, es poco tiempo pero ya lo intuía. –mencionó pensativa–, debe ser muy especial ese chico, para haber llamado tu atención.

–Y no sabes cuan especial es… demasiado. –murmure sin pensar, dándome cuenta por la sonrisa de Hanji de lo cursi que habían sonado mis palabras–. Hasta empiezo a decir idioteces. –dije malhumorado– ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Escribir un diario?

La loca solo me miro y se carcajeo. Sabía que no era buena idea llamarla, pero era esto o quedarme yo solo con mis pensamientos, y no quería pesar demasiado en lo que hable con el doctor Jeager en su casa.

–Mira, sea lo que sea que estés pensando… –murmure viendo la cara psicópata de mi amiga–. No puede ser, Eren es mi paciente y debo atenderlo como tal, por primera vez quiero ayudar a alguien y no lo tomo como obligación, no lo puedo echar a perder por reacciones insulsas de mi cerebro. –comenté.

–Esto es grave… no le había creído a Erwin, pero de verdad tú quieres ayudar al castañito con hermosos ojos. –dijo incrédula mi amiga–, y vamos enano por más que quieras entender las emociones que provocan el "amor", ya caíste en él, afróntalo como el hombre que eres y hazte cargo. No le encontraras solución a esto que sientes

–Hanji, llevo años de mi vida estudiando las emociones y las formas de tratarlas, no puedo creer que esto que me pasa es amor, eso no puede ser, son solo… ¡reacciones! –reclame a lo que decía mi amiga, para mí el amor no es más que reacciones psicosomáticas del organismo hacia un ente compatible con una persona, solo eso.

Así que nada de sentir mariposas en el estómago, aceleración del corazón, estremecimientos, etc, solo eran reacciones fisiológicas que mandaba el cerebro para algo tan estúpido como yo consideraba al amor.

 _ **Aunque eso no evitaba que las sintiera al ver a Eren.**_

–No le des vueltas al asunto… por más que quieras ya te estas enamorando de ese chico y de nada te han servido tus grandes estudios de las emociones. Por más que te sepas de memoria todo ese refrán que decía tu profesor, de _que todos los sentimientos son reacciones sinápticas con respuestas fisiológicas…_ –se mofó Hanji–, no te explica ni el repentino interés en Eren, ni las ganas de ayudarlo o el que te estés enamorando de él. –puntualizo, rebatiendo todo mi discurso de que jamás me enamoraría porque sabía cómo funcionaba ese cuento.

–Está el que es mi paciente… este sentimiento hipotético es antiético. –verbalice sin darme por vencido.

–Si tú lo dices, entonces ve y busca otro psicólogo para que lo atienda. –Hanji al ver mi ceño fruncido sonrió ampliamente– ¿Ves? no quieres pasárselo a otro psicólogo porque quieres ayudarlo tú, ¡ya estas mal enanin! –canturreo.

–Eres una maldita manipuladora que solo tergiversas mis palabras. –espeté molesto.

–Solo te estoy diciendo lo que veo… y lo que vieron Erwin y Mike en ti. –replicó Hanji –y ya date por vencido, acepta que te estás enamorando y verás que todo te quedará más claro.

Me quede callado, era algo que no quería aceptar por la simple razón de que me negaba a sentir esto, no podía ser posible, ¿cómo un simple mocoso pudo remover todo los cimientos que tenía bien instalados y cambiar las convicciones que poseía?

–Bueno enanin, como veo que te las darás de negado yo me voy, mañana hay trabajo por hacer en los laboratorios. –feliz la loca, se retiró de mi apartamento dejándome más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

 **Y aunque quisiera negarme a este sentimiento, es lo que me fue uniendo poco a poco a Eren, pudiendo ayudarlo de mejor manera. Mi capacidad para observar cada detalle se intensifico, y ya no pude negar que el interés que sentía por este mocoso se trasformó en amor.**

 **Eren ocupaba a cada momento mis pensamientos, haciéndonos más cercanos con la excusa de que podríamos ser amigos, viendo como poco a poco el mocoso iba iluminado más sus ojos con el paso de los días, temiendo el momento que tuviera que separarme de él al ser imposible seguir atendiéndolo, ya que mi juicio se iba nublando cada vez más con respecto a él.**

 **Me he enamorado de mi paciente, y era hora de aceptar lo que conllevaba y las consecuencias.**

* * *

Pasados los meses en los cuales atendí a Eren, solo sirvió para afianzar más mi sentimientos por él. Desde que comenzó a estar más animado y a dedicarme esa brillante sonrisa y que sus ojos cada día se volvieran más claros, sin esa turbiedad que los acompañaban cuando recién comenzamos con la terapia, ese esmeralda intenso me cautivo aún más. La forma en que brillaban esos ojos cuando comprendía las cosas que le decía o la forma de mirarme que cambiaba con las semanas.

Deje a un lado mi papel profesional y realmente me convertí en un amigo más para Eren, –siempre con la espina clavada de que lo que hacía no estaba bien–, en un principio no me lo esperaba de esta manera, pero el mocoso me acepto.

Ya no estaba incomodo en mi presencia y eso me gustaba tanto como no lo hacía; veía en sus ojos que se volvía más pendiente de mi cada que pasaban las semanas, no me lo decía, pero había despertado un interés en Eren. No de la misma forma que el mío, era simple curiosidad pero aun así, existían diferentes formas para despertar sensaciones.

Paseos y salidas con Eren era lo que sumaba a las sesiones terapéuticas en mi consulta, el chico compartiendo con mis amigos –para recriminación de Erwin y festejo de Hanji– y yo no encajando demasiado con los suyos. Su hermana me incomodaba, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, me miraba como si fuera la última esperanza a que su hermano recapacitara sobre algo, guardando ella un secreto que todavía no podía revelarme. No lo comprendía del todo… esa chica era tan criptica y difícil de entender como yo.

Iba a la cafetería que le gustaba a Eren. Nos encontraríamos allí, fue tanta su insistencia y el que me colmara la paciencia, que accedí a reunirnos en el café para su sesión.

Llevábamos unas semanas viéndonos solo en las consultas, más que nada por falta de tiempo de mi parte, y por qué él tenía sus talleres de dibujo; llegaba tarde ya había tenido una discusión con Erwin antes de salir de la consulta.

 _ ****Estaba alistándome para ir a la cafetería, me encontraría con Eren para una de sus sesiones. No sabía de donde había sacado tanta cabezonería para insistirme en hacer allí la sesión, al principio no iba a ceder, ya mucho había pasado por alto por Eren y que cambiara el lugar de una sesión no se lo podía permitir, por mucho que el chico me gustara no pensaba hacer algo como eso; y fracase rotundamente, al final accedí y es por ello que estaba arreglándome para salir. Hasta que llego Erwin a mi oficina.**_

– _ **Veo que vas de salida. –murmuro el cejotas–, ¿no tienes sesión con Eren, ahora?**_

– _ **Es por eso que estoy arreglando… haremos la sesión en el café que le gusta a Eren. –replique**_

 _ **Erwin me quedo mirando, sabía lo que veía a continuación, me reprocharía lo que estaba haciendo.**_

– _ **Ahórrate las palabras, que tu discursito me lo conozco de memoria. –dije antes de que comenzara. Estaba harto de las mismas palabras, siquiera que variara un poco pero es siempre lo mismo.**_

– _ **Espero que seas consiente de lo que haces Levi. –me vio y yo enoje ¿Por qué siempre me veía de esa forma tan comprensiva?**_

– _ **¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? –Erwin no comprendió–. Ya ni me regañas por nada concerniente a Eren, me dejas a mis anchas hacer lo que quiera, olvidando que SOY EL PSICÓLOGO DE EREN, lo mismo pasa con el doctor Grisha, sabe que salgo con su hijo a veces pero no dice nada.**_

– _ **Eso es porque él sabe que tú le haces bien, Eren ya casi es el mismo, le has ayudado tanto a comprender lo que por mucho tiempo Hannes trató de hacerle entender… además que, por más que estés enamorado de su hijo es consciente que jamás harías algo para importunarlo porque te gusta de verdad y no es simple compasión o empatía lo que sientes. –murmuro mi amigo.**_

 _ **Me quede callado, había algo más que hacía que Grisha no me frenara. De todos modos, Eren solo me veía como amigo, nada más, una persona interesante y él curioso por naturaleza –algo de lo que me di cuenta hace unos meses–, le gustaba salir conmigo por todas las cosas que yo conocía.**_

 _ **Jamás he esperado a que Eren me corresponda, eso no pasará ni dejaré que pasé. Puede que el mocoso este mucho mejor pero si llegaba a enterarse de lo que había despertado en mí, desequilibraría su balance, y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a ver.**_

– _ **Estoy preocupado por ti, amigo –Erwin me volvió a la realidad–, se ve que ya estas al límite de todo, no quiero que sigas así, puede que este ayudando a Eren, sales con él porque te lo pide, hasta nosotros mismos nos hemos prestado a esta locura, pero es hora de despertar… todo esto te lastima, por tu bien y el bien del chico, debes dejar de atenderlo. –pidió serio.**_

 _ **¿Y cree que yo no lo sabía? Con el paso del tiempo no he hecho otra cosa que enamorarme aún más del mocoso, tengo bastante con mi conciencia que me recrimina todas las cosas no profesionales que he hecho por ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Eren, he dejado tantos conductos regulares –estipulados por mi profesión– por él que ya me desconocía a mí mismo y eso me estaba afectando, por mucha ayuda de Erwin o Mike, lo que me dijera Hanji, ya no era YO mismo sino una persona que se movía por Eren, y mi rendimiento con otros pacientes se estaba viendo afectado.**_

– _ **Dejemos esto hasta aquí que ya voy tarde. –dije a Erwin–. Sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, ya estoy haciendo el traspaso con Erd… no soy tonto cejotas, sé hasta dónde puedo llegar y a lo que debo aspirar. –suspire cansado, sobándome las sien–. Eren no está preparado para tener un romance o siquiera conocer a alguien que sienta ese tipo de afecto por él; lo desestabilizaría por completo ya sea si conoce mis sentimiento o los de otro, el resultado sería el mismo, hasta que no se acepte como es ahora no podrá entablar una relación amorosa, y para esos falta demasiado tiempo.**_

 _ **Salí de mi oficina junto con Erwin cabecee hacia su dirección y me fui del hospital, ya iba tarde para la sesión de Eren.****_

Ya llegado al local, vi a Eren sentado en una de las mesas, dibujando. Me acerque lentamente hacia y no noto mi presencia, debería estar muy concentrado realizando su boceto.

Lo analice, era un dibujo muy bueno; alguien vestido en un extraño uniforme militar y según lo que veía se parecía demasiado a mi persona, a pesar de no tener dibujado el rostro, pero ¿Quién mejor que yo mismo para reconocer mi silueta en un dibujo? volteo a verme asustado, un deje de diversión se podía ver en mis ojos… _**¿Qué hacia este mocoso dibujándome a mí?**_

–Buen dibujo. –aprecie, riendo internamente, algo me decía que me divertiría mucho el saber porque, me estaba retratando con esas ropas.

–¡Levi! –dijo exaltado–, que sorpresa…

–Nos íbamos a juntar hoy no sé de qué te sorprendes, mocoso. –conteste a su exaltación.

–Jejeje… buen punto. –susurro bajo, que apenas y pude escucharlo.

–Perdón por la demora, pero tuve que atender algunos asuntos urgentes. –le dije, no le quería dar a Erwin tanta importancia, pero este mocoso sabe lo puntual que soy, cualquier excusa no le funcionaria.

–No le des importancia. –me sonrió–, de todos modos ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuanto esperé.

–Se nota, estabas muy concentrado… –replique, mire hacia otro lado para no ver su expresión con lo que diría a continuación–, para ser tú.

–Que malo eres. – hizo un puchero. Se veía infantil pero no le quitaba lo adorable al gesto. Hice un alto y me recrimine, estaba harto que esos pensamientos tan cursis siquiera salieran a flote en mi mente.

– Solo tengo una pregunta respecto a tu dibujo. –murmuré, mirándolo a los ojos, jamás perdía oportunidad para ver el brillo de esos ojos.

–¿Cual? –preguntó.

– ¿Por qué esa cosa se parece a mí? – pregunté, mirándolo fijamente.

Miró su dibujo de nuevo y se mordió el labio, estaba en un debate interno, como si no fuera la primera vez que se encontrara en ese predicamento.

Ese gesto que hacía con sus labios era demasiado tentador, me maldije internamente y desvié mi mirada, _**"Concéntrate y contrólate Levi, que ya bastante grandecito estas"**_

–Ja ja ja ja… –rio con nerviosismo–. No lo sé, solo estaba marcando líneas por aquí y por allá. –estaba cohibido por mi análisis–, además ni siquiera pensaba. –vio su dibujo–, aunque creo que el papel de un militar te queda.

–Si tú lo dices. –replique y no agregue nada más.

No negaba que tenía razón aunque se me hacía raro imaginarme con ese uniforme puesto, Hanji por su lado estaría celebrando al mocoso diciéndole que tenía demasiada razón y que yo parecía un militar con el carácter que me gastaba; menos mal que no estaba.

Llegó el camarero a anotar nuestros pedidos, pedí un café y deje de lado todo lo demás tomando mi papel como el pseudo profesional que era con Eren.

 **Cada segundo con este chico me hacía más consciente de que mi tiempo era limitado.**

 **Ya estaba la solicitud hecha, y en poco dejaría de ser quien lo atendiera. Esperaba que su padre entendiera mi proceder, no estaba dispuesto a seguir de esta manera, ya había cedido en mucho y esto se estaba tornando un juego muy peligroso, tenía que dejar de ver a Eren antes de que me trasformara en un egoísta y no hiciera el trabajo que me correspondía solo por querer ayudar a superar su enfermedad.**

 **NO QUERIA ansiar algo más que la estima o amistad de Eren, el mocoso no estaba preparado para algo tan complicado como el "amor" y nadie mejor que yo para decirlo, siendo su psicólogo lo entendí desde el principio y planeé vivir con eso.**

* * *

Desde la última sesión con Eren suscitada en el café, me había dedicado a darle los pormenores del tratamiento a Erd, dentro de poco dejaría de darle terapia. Ya estaba más repuesto así que espero acepte mi decisión y no me de tanta pelea, como suele hacerlo.

Revisaba papeles y más papeles, recaudando lo que utilice para hacer el primer informe de Eren, y lo que ocuparía para realizar el actual, con los avances que se había observado en el chico, hasta que sentí que alguien golpeaba mi puerta.

–¡Maldita loca! –grité ofuscado– ¡Deja de querer echar mi puerta abajo! –abrí la puerta y vi a la desquiciada de mi amiga que entro sin siquiera saludarme.

–¿Cómo es eso que dejaras el tratamiento de Eren, enano? –preguntó Hanji –Dime que lo que me ha dicho Erwin hace unos instantes no es verdad.

–Si, es correcto. –contesté–, derivaré a Eren a Erd, él seguirá con su terapia psicológica.

–¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Ese muchacho te necesita a ti! –gritó la loca– ¡Confía en ti!

– Tsk… ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Pero es lo único que puedo hacer ahora –murmure sentándome–. Estoy en mi limite, si lo sigo viendo me volveré un egoísta querré más de lo que ya tengo y no debo, ¡Mierda Hanji! Si sigo de esta manera cederé a más que a los caprichos del mocoso.

Mi amiga quedo en silencio por largos minutos, le había tomado cariño a Eren como todos cuando lo veían… mas ella ya que –palabras textuales– el mocoso había propiciado un milagro, como era el que yo dejara de ser tan apático y pudiera encontrar un camino para ejercer mi profesión sin la mirada vacía que tenía antes. Tome mi cabeza con ambas manos, era la única solución de ahora. O dejaba de ver a Eren pronto, o mis impulsos saldrían a la luz y sería mucho más difícil controlarme delante del chico.

–Yo… lo siento Levi, no pensé en lo que tu sentías. –Hanji toco mi hombro a modo de consuelo–. De verdad pensé que lo hacías porque ya habías vuelto a lo de antes.

–¿Y tú, de cuando piensas? –pregunte de broma.

–Que malo, pero veo que ya estas mejor. –se sentó a mi lado, tan relajada como siempre–, aunque, creo que es lo mejor, sobre todo por como esta Eren en estos momentos, todavía no se da cuenta de lo que siente por ti.

Ese comentario me descoloco completamente, ¿Qué el mocoso sentía algo por mí?, ¿era eso posible?, Hanji estaba más loca de lo que pensaba, viendo cosas en donde no las había.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Te golpeaste con algo antes de venir aquí? Eren no siente nada por mí –le reclame.

–No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, enanin –murmuro Hanji–, ese muchachito esta colado por ti pero no se da cuenta de lo que siente, solo de lo que le provocas.

–Estás loca, no supongas cosas que se imagina tu atolondrada mente. –espete cabreado–, Eso podría causar un desequilibrio en Eren si llegara a darse cuenta de lo que siente. –argumente–, si es que sintiera algo por mí… igual creo ilógico eso que estás diciendo.

–Ay, enanin, no me creas pero ya verás, poco a poco se está enlazando el rompecabezas y el chico pasará por su propia etapa de negación, solo que la de él será más cruel. –Hanji me vio seria–. Eren tiene miedo a enamorarse.

–Vaya, ahora resulta que tú eres la psicóloga del mocoso. –dije sarcástico–… y que le conoces todo sus secretos.

–No, no lo soy pero soy mujer y sé lo que estoy diciendo. –replico mi amiga–, pregúntale a Eren antes de que dejes de atenderlo que piensa sobre el amor y me darás la razón.

Nos quedamos conversando un poco más sobre otras cosas, los dos evitando todo lo concerniente al mocoso, ya que ahí llegaríamos a otro punto muerto; Hanji me dejo después de un rato.

Como otras veces me quede viendo una foto en la que aparecía yo junto a Eren, la loca había insistido tanto en tomarla a pesar de mi negativa, ella y el mocoso me convencieron –más bien dicho la cara suplicante de Eren me convenció–, días después Hanji llegó con este "regalo". Vi su sonrisa… unos ojos brillantes reflejaba el rostro del chico, se notaba tan sano y lleno de vitalidad en la foto que nadie me creería si les dijera que Eren estaba enfermo.

–Debo dejar esto atrás, es lo mejor. –murmure acariciando el retrato–. Seguir con mi vida y una vez que todas la paredes que has derrumbado vuelvan a su sitio, podre verte de nuevo. –contemple un poco la imagen antes de dejarla en su sitio y seguír con el informe, debía entregarlo en unos días ya que en dos semanas más, dejaría de ser el psicólogo de Eren. Y de todos mis pacientes.

 _Caí rendido bajo el influjo de unos ojos esmeralda._

 **Aunque dejara de verlo nada borraría lo que siento por Eren, ni siquiera yo mismo. A pesar de ser un sentimiento avasallante y nuevo para mí y los dolores de cabeza que me traía a diario, no quería dejar de sentirlo, sería como traicionar a la persona que despertó todo esto en mí en primer lugar; y yo, nunca traicionaría a Eren.**

 **Me convertí en un pilar para el chico. No quería dejar de serlo pero necesitaba que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco en mi mente y corazón, volver a la objetividad de antes y poder comportarme como un buen amigo para Eren, no pensaba aspirar a nada más y tanto mi corazón como mi razón, debían de comprender eso antes de volver a toparme con el castaño.**

 **Quien iba a imaginarse que las cosas se complicarían desde este punto, porque nunca pensé que no ver al mocoso me traería mas dolores de cabeza que el verlo.**

* * *

Bien... en este capítulo se puede apreciar más de Levi y lo que va sucediendo con él en todo el tiempo transcurrido donde atiende a Eren.

No queda más que decir que en su momento se me hizo difícil poder conjurar el nacimiento del "romance" pero ya nos sestamos encaminado de a poco a que eso sea posible.

Aunque todavía quedan cosas por resolverse.

 **/Cambio y Fuera/**

 ** _Min Akane._**

 **31 de julio de 2018.**


	8. 07: Verdades y sentimientos que

Antes de leer.

La narración varía desde primer persona (perspectiva de Eren) a la tercera persona, dependiendo de la situación que esté ocurriendo. Tengan eso en mente al momento de leer.

 **Primera Persona:** Texto normal. (Eren)

 **Tercera Persona:** _Texto cursiva._

 **Pensamientos: _Texto en negrita cursiva._**

 **Flashback:** (**)

* * *

Capítulo 7: _**Verdades y sentimientos que duelen.**_

Estaba malhumorado.

Desde hace días que no me entendía. Todo me irritaba y el que Levi no respondiera mis mensajes hacia que las náuseas regresaran, ya llevaba como cinco mensajes que mi psicólogo no regresaba.

Todo esto también repercutía en mis amigos, que casi ni se acercaban a mí ya que me decían que podía morderlos, no es que quisiera tratarlos mal pero nada me calmaba, y el que Levi se apareciera en mis pensamientos a cada momento ya me estaba trastornando. ¿Qué cosa tan importante podría estar haciendo para olvidarse de su paciente? otra vez me llegó el pensamiento de sus líos amorosos ¿será así? ¿Estaría descuidando a su amigo por una novia?

Fastidiado y con un nudo en mi estómago, deseché esos pensamientos.

–Debo dejar de pensar en eso. –me recriminé por enésima vez–, no te debe importar los líos amorosos de tu psicólogo.

–El problema es que te afectan. –murmuró Mikasa acercándose–, estás tan pendiente de eso que ya no te reconozco.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunté enfadado–, tu realmente estas confundiendo las cosas.

–Mírate Eren. –me apuntó mi hermana–, has estado irritable todo este tiempo desde que esa idea se plantó en tu cerebro.

–Nada está mal… soy el mismo de siempre. –Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco–, es normal que me pregunte esas cosas, sé tan poco de Levi – murmure bajo.

–¿Cuándo te darás cuenta? –prengutó Mikasa–, te gusta tu psicólogo, no lo puedes negar.

–¡HASTA CUANDO SIGUES CON ESO! –grité enojado–, ¡solo estás viendo fantasmas Mikasa! ¿Cuánto tendré que repetirlo para que entre en esa cabeza tuya?

Mi hermana solo me miró asombrada, hace años que no perdía los estribos de esta manera. Hace mucho que no le gritaba, ella solo se dio la vuelta y salió del salón. Todos mis amigos me quedaron mirando hasta que un vacilante Armin y un enojado Jean se acercaron hacia mí.

–¡¿Quién te crees?! –me dijo un airado Jean–. No debiste hacerlo.

–Para que se mete donde no le llaman. –respondí terco.

–¿No te das cuenta, Eren? –me cuestionó Armin, mirándome serio–, nota tu comportamiento hasta hoy y respóndeme.

Analicé cada uno de estos días, dándome cuenta de todas las faltas que había cometido, no solo aquí en la escuela sino también en casa. Todos estaban preocupados por mi actitud, mas mi hermana, sabiendo las consecuencias que atrajo el que anduviera irascible todos los días, anteriormente.

–Yo… -–no sabía cómo disculparme–. Yo… solo…

–No es a nosotros a quienes nos debes una disculpa. –murmuró Jean–. Ve a buscar a Mikasa.

Asentí y salí lo más rápido que podía del salón, no necesitaba buscarla por todas partes, sabía dónde estaría. Cada vez que nos enojábamos, nos íbamos a la azotea del instituto a pensar, hasta que llegaba el otro a buscarnos, claro que hace tiempo que no teníamos la necesidad de hacerlo, hasta ahora.

Sabía lo que me tenía tenso y sabía quién era el culpable, desde que se metió en la cabeza que Levi podría tener algún tipo de problema amoroso, que ese nudo en mi estómago y la sensación de nauseas no desaparecían, pero _**¿por qué? ¿qué gatillaba el que me sintiera así?**_ Levi era soltero, perfectamente podía hacer una vida, pero _**¿por qué eso me incomodaba tanto?**_ además _**¿por qué se notaba tan pensativo?**_ , que hasta a veces tenía la sensación de que no me escuchaba cuando tenía terapia con él.

Llegué a la azotea, vi a mi hermana mirando el cielo, me acerqué a ella con cautela no quería alterarla, pero me sorprendió hablándome apenas llegué a su lado.

–¿Te gusta el otoño, Eren? –preguntó sin mirarme.

–Claro… –respondí confundido–, es una linda estación

–Me recuerda un poco a ti. –replicó mirándome a la cara–, pocos la ven por lo que es, solo se fijan en que las hojas van perdiendo su color lentamente tornándose opaco, que todo se muere. –murmuró bajo–, pero nadie sabe el secreto.

–¿Y cuál sería su secreto? –pregunté mirando los árboles que ya estaba perdiendo sus hojas, anunciando el invierno.

–Que solo se están preparando para algo mejor. –dijo sonriendo–, que solo es un ciclo más, que después saldrá con su gran esplendor cuando comience la primavera. –me miró otra vez–, tú antes eras la primavera, ahora eres otoño… solo te estas preparando para florecer de nuevo.

–Vaya filosofa que resultaste. –dije sonriéndole de vuelta–. Hasta te pareces a mamá.

–Claro, soy su hija. –respondió–, algo de ella se me habrá pegado.

–Lo siento… –murmuré apenado–, no fue mi intensión gritarte de esa manera.

–Lo sé. –replicó Mikasa–, Solo trata de hablar con Levi la próxima vez.

–Trataré… –murmuré escueto.

– Pero esta vez debes preguntarle aquello que te inquieta tanto. –dijo y me sonrojé–, solo así podrás estar más tranquilo.

–No es fácil. –miré a Mikasa una vez más–, esta curiosidad que siento, no es normal.

–Debes escuchar más seguido a tú corazón, hermano. –dijo críptica mi hermana–, hasta que la venda no caiga de tus ojos la angustia no pasará.

Sin más, me tomó del brazo y salimos del lugar dejándome más confundido, _**¿Qué era lo que yo no quería ver respecto a Levi?**_

* * *

Hoy tenía terapia con Levi sería en el hospital, no había podido convencer a Levi de hacerla en otra parte, estaba muy renuente cuando se lo sugerí y me dijo que era preferible en su consulta, ya que tenía que arreglar unos papeles además de darme una noticia importante, eso ganó mi curiosidad _**¿Qué tendría que decirme?.**_

Estaba llegando a su consulta un poco nervioso, sabía que tenía que sacarme las dudas y preguntarle, pero el solo pensar como plantearle la pregunta hacia que me sonrojara, _**¿cómo preguntarle algo tan personal?,**_ me bajé del ascensor y quedé ahí no queriendo caminar hacia donde se encontraba Levi, como si me dirigiera hacia una sentencia de muerte.

–Vamos Eren, ni que te fuera a comer. –murmuré para darme ánimos.

–¿Quién te va a comer, mocoso? –murmuró una voz sobresaltándome.

–¡AHH! –grité asustado.

Me giré muy rápido desestabilizándome, si no fuera por Levi quien me sujetó al ver lo que pasaría, me habría caído al suelo, me solté rápidamente al sentir una descarga eléctrica en dónde me había tocado, mi psicólogo me quedó mirando extrañado.

–¿Por qué no te mueves? –preguntó Levi–, necesitamos llegar a la consulta.

–Hahaahha… –reí histérico–. Cierto, la consulta. –respondí nervioso.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Levi quedó mirándome fijamente y aparté la mirada sonrojado.

 _ **¿Por qué me sonrojaba? Me aterrorizaba encontrar la respuesta a eso.**_

–Nada, nada… –respondí moviéndome rígidamente por los pasillos junto a Levi, hasta llegar a donde nos correspondía.

Nos sentamos en un silencio tenso –por mi parte– hasta que Levi decidió romperlo sobresaltándome.

Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre cómo iban mi sesiones de kinesiología, mis inquietudes respecto a ello y los progresos que iba haciendo con ello, mirando el reloj a cada momento, dándome cuenta que me quedaba poco tiempo para preguntarle a Levi, lo que venía rondándome por la cabeza hace mucho.

Después de mirar por enésima vez el reloj, mi psicólogo suspiró.

–Ya suéltalo de una vez Eren. –pidió Levi irritado–, sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez.

–Yo… –comencé titubeante–, solo quería hacerte una pregunta. –dije cohibido.

–Hazla entonces.. –pidió Levi exasperado.

–Me gustaría saber qué es lo que te ha tenido tan preocupado últimamente. –vi que me miraba sorprendido, para luego suspirar nuevamente.

Me miró por unos momentos intensamente, dejándome a la expectativa por su reacción, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

–Hay algo que debo decirte. –dijo serio, contuve el aliento–, me iré dentro de tres semanas.

Quedé en shock, _**¿había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo que se iba?**_ eso no podía ser cierto, Levi era quién más me había ayudado a superar todo lo que me ha pasado y ahora se iba sin más dejándome a mí aquí, _**¿sin él?**_

–¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde? –pregunté.

–El hospital me ofreció una especialización. –respondió Levi escueto–. No es una oportunidad que pueda rechazar.

–Pero… ¿Qué pasará con tus pacientes? –me paré de donde estaba– ¿Qué pasará conmigo? –susurré, no quiso responderme–. Levi… –supliqué.

–Estoy trasfiriendo a todos mis pacientes… tú incluido, hacia otros profesionales. –respondió evasivo–. No te preocupes, estarás en buenas manos.

–¿Dónde iras? –no dejaría el tema. Si fuera aquí en la ciudad perfectamente podía disminuir su carga horaria, lo sabía muy bien. Mi padre siempre pedía sus especializaciones aquí para no dejarnos solos– No es aquí ¿Verdad?

–No, no lo es… por eso no podré seguir atendiéndote a ti y a los otros. –se veía tan calmado diciéndome esto, contrario a todo lo que yo sentía.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo? –el nudo en mi estómago se estaba retorciendo aún más, y la sensación de vacío no desaparecía, _**¿Qué haría sin Levi?**_

–Seis meses… –contestó sin inmutarse, como si el tiempo no fuera nada.

–¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices! –grité enojado–, al final nada de lo que me decías tiene sentido, me dejarás solo, ¡Te librarás de mi como si no fuera nada! me derivas a otra persona y solo te vas ¡Te vas! –estaba histérico, la noticia era mucho para mí–. ¡Sin importarte nada de lo que me pase después!

–¿Crees que es fácil lo que estoy haciendo? –preguntó Levi enojado– ¡Pues claro que no es fácil! –me tomó de los hombros– ¡Pero es algo que debo hacer… si no lo hago jamás podría perdonarme las consecuencias!

Quedamos petrificados, en completo silencio. Estaba impresionado por el estallido de mi psicólogo, además que por la cara de Levi se veía que no quiso decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Sentía que no me decía todo, que me estaba ocultando algo más, pero _**¿que más podía hacer?,**_ era su decisión y por más que tratara de persuadirlo para que se quedara, estaría en mi conciencia el que si abandonaba la especialización, perdería una oportunidad única ya que este hospital solo se las ofrecía a los mejores.

–¿Por qué ahora? Quiero saber que es lo que te hizo aceptar esa especialización. –tenía dudas, necesitaba saber–. Por qué me dejas así, a la deriva Levi.

–Necesito alejarme un tiempo de aquí… es por eso que me ofrecieron la oportunidad. –contestó.

–¿Tienes algún problema amoroso? –solté sin pensar. Levi solo se quedó mirándome para luego apartar la mirada y recoger los cojines que desordené en mi arrebato– ¿No piensas contestarme? –pregunté, él solo respiró derrotado.

–En parte Eren… –murmuró aun sin mirarme–, necesito olvidar algunas ideas y devolver la razón a mi sistema, solo así podré afrontar lo que venga después.

–Solo te vas y dejas todo. –le recriminé–, te escapas de lo que sea que sientes, ¿Por qué no vas y lo afrontas?

–Porque es imposible. –replicó enojado–, no puedo hacerlo porque es antiético hacerlo, ¡no debo ni siquiera sentir esto!

–Es una paciente. –afirmé, Levi se tensó y el nudo en mi estómago se acrecentó–. Lo entiendo. –miré el reloj viendo que nos habíamos pasado en la hora–. Es tarde, ya debo irme a casa.

Le miré por unos segundos mientras seguía ordenando su oficina, suspiré frustrado, había obtenido mi respuesta, no como lo esperaba pero lo había hecho, ahora la duda en mi cabeza no existía.

Aun así la sensación de vértigo que sentía de hace unos días en vez de disminuir, se acrecentó.

–Eren… –escuché la voz de Levi antes de salir–, yo…

–¿Si? –pregunté.

–Yo… –comenzó otra vez–, solo quería… –me miró unos segundos y negó suavemente–. Nada, no cometas una imprudencia en mi ausencia.

Asentí desanimado, por un momento creí que me diría otra cosa, pero ¿ _ **Qué esperaba escuchar?**_ y _**¿Por qué me sentía tan decepcionado?**_

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, definitivamente no me iría a casa todavía, una vuelta por el parque no me vendría mal.

* * *

Desde que volví a casa ese día en la consulta me retraje un poco del resto, pensando en los motivos de Levi para irse, _**¿tanto mal le hacia el ver a esa persona?**_ en cierto modo lo entendía, si realmente necesitaba alejarse de ella debía comprender, pero no llegaba a entendimiento alguno, solo la sensación de vacío en mi pecho cada vez que lo pensaba se hacía más fuerte.

Sabía que estaba preocupando a mis padres y amigos con esta actitud tan apática, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que no iba a la consulta, la primera semana después del incidente, Levi mandó un mensaje cancelando la hora porque no tenía tiempo ya que estaba arreglando el papeleo para poder irse, esperaba que esta semana pudiera verlo, necesitaba verlo.

Caminando por los pasillos del instituto sentí vibrar mi celular.

–Eren Jeager. –respondí el teléfono

– _Hola Eren, soy Petra._ –era la secretaria de Levi.

–Hola Señorita Petra ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

– _Se trata de tu hora de hoy con tu psicólogo_. –respondió ella–, _llamo para avisarte que no podrá ser, el doctor Levi estará ocupado en esos momentos._ –suspiré.

–Ok, no hay problema. –contesté–. La próxima semana ¿estará disponible?

– _Si estará, te tocará el miércoles, él se va el sábado._ –contestó Petra.

–Estaré ahí a la misma hora de siempre. –colgué el teléfono.

Suspiré, de nada me valía estar así pero era superior a mí, debería acostumbrarme a este nuevo psicólogo, mi padre no me permitiría dejar el tratamiento. Solo esperaba que la persona nueva no notara mi reticencia a ella.

Sentí que alguien jalaba de mi brazo hasta encontrarme cara a cara con Reiner.

–Eren, ¡que sorpresa! –dijo mi amigo–, hace mucho que no te veía.

–¿Qué dices? nos vimos hace quince minutos. –respondí.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Reiner–. Porque no estabas… por lo menos no completamente.

Me le quedé mirando unos momentos pensando en lo que me había dicho, en parte tenía razón.

–Creo que he estado un poco distraído. –murmuré decaído–. Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza últimamente.

–Acompáñame un momento. –pidió Reiner.

–El timbre esta por sonar – le dije.

–Al demonio con el timbre… esto es más impórtat.

Salimos al patio del instituto, a pesar de ser un día frio era agradable salir, y yo necesitaba despejarme un poco.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿cierto? –preguntó Reiner de repente.

–Si, lo sé… –corroboré–, ustedes me han ayudado mucho.

–Solo espero que cuando estés centrado puedas recurrir a mi o los otros. –pidió mi amigo–, cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, estaremos allí.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunté extrañado– ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

––Aún es temprano para el polluelo salga del nido. –contestó Reiner sonriendo–. Cuando esté listo, sabrá como echarse a volar.

–Estas igual que Mikasa. –repliqué–, tan crípticos en su manera de hablar ¿no puedes ocupar una idea más normal?

–El tiempo te dará la respuesta Eren, solo el tiempo te hará entender… pero sea lo que sea que decidas, siempre estaremos ahí. –dijo Reiner, dejándome más confundido.

–Ustedes están locos, tú me sales con pájaros y mi hermana con estaciones ¿Cómo piensan que les entenderé? –pregunté.

–Tu psicólogo me cae bien. –Reiner cambio el tema y yo me sonrojé a la mención de Levi.

–Que cosas más estúpidas dices. –dije tratando de esconder mi sonrojo.

–Solo algo para tener en cuenta. –murmuró sonriendo.

Iba a replicarle cuando sonó el timbre de entraba, Reiner se despidió de mí y se fue rumbo a su salón, solo negué y suspiré. Entre mi hermana, mi psicólogo y mis amigos, seria fácil volverme loco, _**¿Por qué a todos de repente les daba por ser tan misteriosos?**_

* * *

 _Eren llegó a la consulta un poco más temprano, quería aprovechar este tiempo para disculparse con Levi por el comportamiento anterior además de entregarle un presente, ya que tendría que irse y no sabía si volvería a atenderle de nuevo cuando regresara. Ya en la entrada, vio que Petra no estaba, así que supuso que no habría problema en pasar sin anunciarse ya que a veces lo hacía._

 _Pasó hacia la oficina, encontrándose con la puerta semi abierta, escuchándose la voz de Levi algo enojada._

– _ **Y que más quieres que haga.**_ _– se escuchó a Levi, se oía cabreado–,_ _ **no puedo hacer eso que me dices**_ _–Eren quedó parado ahí, se preguntaba ¿de qué estarían hablando?_

– _ **¿Por qué no?**_ _–otra persona habló, Eren ya había escuchado esa voz, se le hacía bastante conocida, pero no podía identificar de quién–,_ _ **te ahorrarías muchas cosas Levi, además de irte sin esta carga que llevas hasta ahora**_ _._

 _Eren se preguntaba sobre que estarían hablando, todo esto estaba muy confuso,_

– _ **Pues es mi decisión Erwin.**_ _–el chico no entendía, ¿Qué pintaba el doctor en todo esto? ¿se trataría del problema con su paciente? –._ _ **Nada me hará cambiarla.**_

– _**El solo guardarlo te seguirá carcomiendo.**_ _–afirmó Erwin._

 _¿Tanto daño le hacía? se preguntaba Eren, no entendía como Levi podía querer a alguien que solo le causaba problemas… que hasta tenía que irse para poder olvidarse de esa persona ¿Cómo Levi podía enamorarse de alguien así? Eren sintió una punzada en su pecho al pensar eso._

– _ **¿Cómo esperas que se lo diga?**_ _–le preguntó Levi a Erwin–._ _ **El solo pensarlo me hace mal, lo bajo que he caído, lo antiético que es esto que siento.**_

– _ **Te hace mal estar así Levi, entiéndelo de una vez.**_ _–dijo Erwin, se notaba en su voz que estaba hablando con un caso perdido, o por lo menos eso pensó Eren–._ _ **Nada pierdes con intentarlo… además ¿cómo sabes que no te corresponde?**_

 _Se escuchó un ruido en la oficina, seguramente Levi había golpeado algo, Eren por su parte apretó el regalo que traía en sus manos._

–" _El doctor Erwin tiene razón" –pensó el chico–, después de todo, Levi es un buen partido y he visto como lo miran algunas de sus pacientes. –Eren comenzó a jugar con el regalo, nervioso–, seguramente Levi no ha visto señales y a esa persona si le interesa mi psicólogo. –un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta– ¡Cielos! yo no debería estar escuchando esto._

–… … _**hazlo, solo así saldrás de la duda.**_ _–Eren estaba tan ensimismado pensando que se había perdido parte de la conversación–,_ _ **dejaras de atormentarte.**_

– _ **¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?**_ _–Levi se estaba enojando–._ _ **Después de todos tú fuiste uno de los primeros en sermonearme por esto.**_

– _ **Porque te afecta.**_ _–dijo severo Erwin–._ _ **Porque por más que trates de ocultarlo, esto te trae de cabeza.**_

– _ **¿Y crees que no lo sé? –**_ _se escuchó otro golpe más en la oficina, Eren se sentía mal por Levi, el que tuviera todo esto guardado sin poder conversarlo con alguien que no lo juzgara–,_ _ **solo quería ayudarle, pero cada vez más me iba atrapando, quería ver esa sonrisa, esa luminosidad en su rostro.**_ _–Levi comenzó a pasearse por la oficina_ _–,_ _ **y el darme cuenta que me había enamorado Erwin, sabiendo que estaba mal, sabiendo lo poco profesional que era. –**_ _Eren comenzaba a inquietarse, todo lo que escuchaba sonaba demasiado doloroso para que lo viviera una persona–,_ _ **ver como progresaba cada vez más, y después querer solo esas miradas para mí, que no mirara de esa forma a nadie más.**_ _–_ _Eren sentía la opresión en su pecho aún más intensa, no sabía por qué pero todo aquello que decía Levi, le dolía–,_ _ **pero así mismo, tener la certeza de que por más que le ame, Eren no está preparado para saberlo.**_ _ **No puedo decirle esto.**_ _–terminó Levi._

 _Eren quedó en shock sin saber qué hacer, no podía ser posible lo que acababa de escuchar, había algún malentendido, su psicólogo no podía estar hablando de él de esa manera, no con todo ese dolor, Levi no podía amarlo a ÉL… de todos, no se merecía eso, Eren no podía amar a nadie, jamás pensó que Levi sufriera tanto por albergar ese sentimiento hacia él… ahora entendía, entendía que todo aquello por lo cual Levi cedió a su favor fue nada más que para complacerlo, por quererlo a él. Se sintió entumecido y su alrededor desapareció, como si todo el vacío que había sentido estos días tratara de engullirlo de una vez._

 _Se escuchó un estruendo, el regalo de Eren cayendo al suelo partiéndose en dos, Levi y Erwin al escuchar salieron apresurados, notando la puerta abierta, y a Eren parado en la entrada, mirando con miedo a Levi._

– _Eren. –dijo Levi asombrado– ¿Qué haces aquí? –trató de acercarse, pero retrocedió_

– _No… –murmuró Eren, en shock–. Tu no… –retrocedió otro paso._

– _Eren ¿puedes pasar? –preguntó conciliador Erwin, el chico no respondió solo miraba a Levi._

– _Por favor pasa, necesito hablar contigo. –Levi tomó de la mano de Eren, no esperándose la reacción de este._

– _¡Suéltame! –gritó Eren y se zafó del agarre– ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –y salió corriendo del lugar._

 _Levi hizo el intento de seguirlo, pero un agarre en su hombro le hizo desistir, se volteó a ver a Erwin y aunque trató de quitarse la mano de encima, el solo apretó más fuerte._

– _Maldito cejotas, no ves que debo ir a buscarlo –dijo enojado Levi–, tengo que aclarar esto._

– _No es oportuno, debe calmarse, en estos momentos, ambos solo se dañaran. –replicó Erwin serio._

 _Levi desistió, quitándose la mano de encima para adentrarse en su oficina, cuando lo notó… un cuadro envuelto en papel roto, tomó el cuadro encontrándose una foto de él y Eren, roto el vidrio por la mitad, separándoles. Le dio vuelta encontrándose una inscripción que le robó el aliento._

" _ **Para mi GRAN AMIGO"**_

" _ **Por favor… No me olvides"**_

 _ **Con Cariño**_

 _ **Eren…**_

 _Levi se quedó mirando el escrito unos momentos, solo un suspiro salió de sus labios, para darse vuelta y mirar a Erwin._

– _ **Debo… –la voz de Levi salió insegura, se aclaró la garganta–. Debo pedir que vengan a limpiar esto. –entró a su oficina, dejando a Erwin parado en el pasillo lamentando lo sucedido.**_

 _Levi tenia razón, Eren no estaba preparado para una noticia así._

* * *

 ** _Curiosidad:_ **Cuando estuve escribiendo la parte final de este capítulo, no sabía cómo terminarlo... hasta que me acorde de la escena de Sailor Moon.

 _Darien y Serena están separados por culpa de las alucinaciones que le manda el Príncipe Endimión a Darien. Hay una escena en donde este está viendo la fotografía de Serena después de una pesadilla y él ve como la Serena de la foto se desvanece y el vidrio del marco que quiebra._

Pensé en los sentimientos de Darien en esa escena. Y me di cuenta que eran los mismo que Levi sintió a ver el marco partido a la mitad.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo arriba.

Levi sabía que sería frienzoneado, pero aun así duele (T o T)

Estaba un capitulo desfasada con respecto a wattpad. Con este capitulo corrijo eso.

Espero que les haya agradado.

 ** _/Cambio y Fuera/_**

 _Min Akane_

 **2 de agosto de 2018.**


	9. 08: No soy digno de amarte

Antes de leer.

La narración varía desde la perspectiva de Eren a la tercera persona, dependiendo de la situación que esté ocurriendo. Tengan eso en mente al momento de leer.

 **Primera Persona:** Texto normal. (Eren)

 **Tercera Persona:** _Texto cursiva._

 **Pensamientos: _Texto en negrita cursiva._**

 **Flashback:** (**)

* * *

Capítulo 8: _No soy digno de amarte._

Me encontraba dando tumbos por la ciudad, la cita con mi psicólogo olvidada y sin ganas de volver a casa todavía.

Si llegaba temprano me preguntarían que tal la terapia, o se extrañarían por la hora, no necesitaba dar explicaciones de lo que había pasado, y mucho menos, el recordar lo escuchado en esa oficina aunque fuera inevitable.

 _"(…) y el darme cuenta que me había enamorado Erwin, sabiendo que estaba mal (…) tener la certeza de que por más que le ame, Eren no está preparado para saberlo, o pensar siquiera en amar a alguien."_

–¡No Eren, no pienses en eso! –sacudí mi cabeza frenéticamente, llegando sin darme cuenta al café en donde me encontraba a veces con Levi, decidí entrar en el, para poder despejarme un poco.

Analizando todo este embrollo no entendía mi actitud, no comprendía el porqué de mi reacción hacia lo que Levi decía, si, es cierto que en gran medida me sentía culpable por lo que mi psicólogo iba a hacer, se iría por mi culpa, dejaría todo lo que conocía para internarse en algo desconocido por mí, porque no quería verme más, porque sentía… no, no quería pensar en eso.

–…mar joven? –escuché que me hablaban.

–¿Eh? –estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado la pregunta– ¿Disculpe?

–¿Qué va a tomar? –preguntó la mesera, sonriéndome.

–Por favor, tráigame un té de Ginseng y un surtido de galletas. –pedí, no estaba de ánimos para un pastel o una tarta, y el té me serviría para calmarme, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

–Enseguida. –tomó el pedido y se retiró.

Quedé otra vez solo con mis pensamientos sin saber cómo ponerlos en orden, por un lado todo lo hecho por Levi cobraba un distinto significado, el que quisiera mi amistad, el que me cumpliera mis caprichos, y por último, el que se comportara esquivo conmigo las últimas semanas.

Recordar la cara de Levi, cuando le pedí que no se acercara era otro aliciente para no acercarme a la casa, recordar esa expresión dolorida me perturbaba, recordar la frustración en su voz me ponía ansioso, y por sobre todo el saber que era YO quien le ocasionó todos esos malestares, era por mucho lo peor para mí.

–Aquí tiene joven. –llegó la camarera con mi pedido, sobresaltándome.

–Gra-gracias… –tartamudeé nervioso, sentía como si me hubieran pillado en una travesura.

Tomé un sorbo de ese reconfortante té, sintiendo los efectos de tomar una bebida caliente, no me había dado cuenta del frio que sentía hasta que tomé contacto con el brebaje. Considerando que estábamos en otoño y que ni siquiera me había dignado a sacar mi chaqueta de la mochila era obvio que sentiría frio, aunque no me haya dado cuenta en mi loca carrera por la ciudad.

–Vaya, esto lo resentiré mañana. –me dije, debía ser un tonto emprender una carrera en esas condiciones, sabiendo que el esfuerzo físico no era mi compañero últimamente–, soy el idiota más grande de este planeta. –me reprendí.

Mientras me bebía él te y picaba un poco de las galletas que pedí, no hacía más que rememorar la imagen de Levi en mi cabeza, por un lado el nudo en mi estómago no se detenía por nada, y lo sentía tan apretado como en la consulta, y por otro, era esa expresión, estaba seguro de que había herido a Levi con mi escape apresurado, pero en ese momento sentía que me asfixiaba en su presencia, no podía verlo sabiendo que soy el culpable de su desdicha.

–Creo que lo mejor es que se valla. –aseguré–, así tendrá tiempo de olvidarse de mí. –hice una mueca–, ganará una especialización más para su curriculum. –enfaticé–, crecerá como profesional y en estos meses ocupados no tendrá tiempo para pensar en mi. –concluí, aunque el peso en mi pecho no se alivianó para nada.

Por otro lado, y aunque pareciera estúpido ya que quería evitar pensar en ello, se me hacía de lo más inverosímil el que Levi estuviera prendado de mí, es que _¿Cómo alguien como mi psicólogo, se fijaría en alguien como yo?_ , yo era alguien sin gracia, alguien demasiado dañado, atormentado por una enfermedad incurable –aunque supiera que no era mortal o grave como otras, igual me afectaba– que no tenía permitido aceptar más allá de cariño de las personas.

Levi tenía razón, yo no estaba preparado para amar y jamás lo estaría, no con esta enfermedad que a veces era tan malditamente frustrante, llevar a alguien a ese punto, solo porque me quería seria egoísta de mi parte.

Terminé de tomarme mi té ya menos ansioso, aunque no tan tranquilo como me gustaría, pero era momento de volver a casa, ya la hora de mi consulta había pasado y era seguro regresar a casa, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba descansar y por sobre todo dormir para ver si al despertar me daba cuenta que todo esto había sido solo un sueño; pagué lo consumido y me fui del lugar.

* * *

Tres días han pasado desde que me enteré el motivo por el cual Levi se iba, decir que había dormido algo, sería una mentira, más sabiendo que hoy precisamente, sería el día de la partida de mi psicólogo, estaba intranquilo, demasiado ansioso con esto, y sin poder evitar revivir a cada instante esa conversación. Me afectaba demasiado, me sentía furioso conmigo, enojado con Levi por no haberlo dicho, por no explicarme por qué se iba, por sufrir… _por quererme a mí._

–Aunque el saberlo no cambia nada… –murmuré al aire y suspiré una vez más–, soy patético, aquí sintiéndome como si me hubieran rechazado, cuando no tengo derecho de sentirme así, mal que mal creo que fue al revés.

Daba gracias al cielo de que hoy fuera sábado. Soportar a mis compañeros se había vuelto un suplicio el resto de la semana, siendo que quería estar solo y no saber de nadie, mucho menos de Levi, de quien tenía varias llamadas sin contestar, junto a las de Hanji y Mike. Sorprendentemente el doctor Erwin no me había llamado, y lo agradecía ya que no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, al ser amigos cercanos de mi psicólogo, sabían lo que pasaba y jamás me dijeron.

Me revolví en la cama incómodo, sentía que estaba haciendo un drama pero no estaba preparado para todo esto, enterarme de aquello fue un desbalance para mi equilibrio mental, el cual ya estaba tambaleándose desde que Levi comenzó a evitarme, desde que mis compañeros y amigos comenzaron a hablarme acerca de él, de comenzar a cuestionarme si todo esto de no enamorarme valía la pena, aunque en estos días lo único seguro para mí, era el que Levi me dejaba porque no quería verme más, y seguramente este viaje seria para olvidarse del estúpido mocoso que le hizo sufrir.

Mi celular sonó otra vez, y lo obvié como siempre, no queriendo ver quien llamaba ya que el solo ver el nombre de Levi en la pantalla, me ofuscaba y hacia que el nudo en mi estómago se pronunciara y me dieran ganas de llorar, y eso era algo que prefería evitar.

Sentí que tocaron mi puerta y entró Mikasa, sabía que por mi actitud taciturna desde la llegada a casa, que todos estaban lanzándome miradas preocupadas, pero ¿Qué esperaban?, uno no recibe todos los días el shock de saber que hay alguien que es especial para ti, que se va porque tú eres un maldito dañado que no está mentalmente preparado para saber algunas cosas.

–Aunque en eso él tiene razón. –suspiré otra vez, Levi tenía toda la maldita razón del mundo–. Vaya, creo que estoy maldiciendo demasiado últimamente. –estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que al sentir la cama hundirse y encontrar a mi hermana a mi lado me sobresaltó–. ¡Mikasa, no me des esos sustos!

–No es mi culpa que andes en las nubes, hermano. –reprochó ella–, además… quisiera saber porque no has contestado el teléfono.

Me tensé y desvié la mirada. Si hay algo que prefería no contarle a Mikasa, era esto. Por alguna razón quería regodearme en mi miseria en solitario, por muy estúpido que eso sonase.

–Porque no tenía ganas. –contesté simplemente–. ¿Por qué?

–Llamó Reiner, quiere saber si vas a ir con los chicos a jugar un rato. –dijo sonriendo–. Acuérdate que ayer quedaron en juntarse a las diez y treinta y ya son las once. –hice una mueca.

–Creo haber entendido algo así ayer. –murmuré pensativo–. No creo que me haga mal un poco de ejercicio. –y así también dejaba de pensar tanto en Levi, resoplé fastidiado, todo siempre se desviaba a ese punto.

–Eren… ¿seguro de que estas bien? –preguntó mi hermana analizándome, yo no le respondí, simplemente me levanté de mi cama a buscar algo cómodo para salir–. Eren…

–Ya Mikasa, todo está bien. –respondí esquivo–. No hay nada malo. –quedó mirándome unos segundos.

–Ayer llamó Levi. –dijo de pronto y a mí se me cortó la respiración–, quería saber cómo estabas.

–¡Y como quiere que esté?, nos vimos hace tres días… no es como si algo hubiera pasado en tres días –respondí a la defensiva, porque TODO paso en dos días.

–Curioso. –murmuró mi hermana, la miré sin entender–. Bueno, de todos modos le dije que tenías el teléfono sin carga y que estabas en tu taller de arte, por eso no contestabas. –eso era obvio, al final había apagado mi celular fastidiado por su insistencia–. No se oía muy bien que digamos. –comentó antes de salir de mi habitación.

Quedé de piedra. Enojado y ansioso por partes iguales, porque por más que quisiera, me sentaba mal el hacerle esto a Levi. Pero no podía hablar con él, no si no quería estallar y reclamarle un sinfín de cosas que no venían al caso y también por la vergüenza de no saber qué hacer con todo esto, era algo que me superaba.

–Siento que estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. –dije, terminando de cambiarme y saliendo hacia la vía de escape para no pensar.

Salí de casa despidiéndome rápidamente de mi madre y hermana –desde la mañana que había tomado mis medicamentos así que no ocasionaba problema el salir– rumbo a la cancha que ocupábamos siempre con mis amigos para el futbol. Era bueno que el sitio estuviera relativamente cerca de mi casa y que no me tomaría más de quince minutos el llegar a ella.

Estaba emocionado, por fin después de mucho tiempo podría unirme a ellos en un partido, y todo gracias a mis terapias con el kinesiólogo y la ayuda de Reiner.

Al llegar pude ver como ellos ya estaban jugando, al verme traspasar la cerca se acercaron a mí, ví el rostro enfadado de Jean y el de resignación de Marco, Reiner y Armin divertidos, además de Connie riendo a carcajadas, solo les pude sonreír avergonzado.

–Lo siento chicos. –murmuré– no me di cuenta de la hora.

–Que andes en las nubes no es nuestro problema, bastardo –replicó Jean enojado–. La próxima vez que estés desanimado, no esperes que te animemos.

Miré a los chicos extrañado, el pensar que habían hecho esto para sacarme de mi pseudo estado deprimente me confortaba, claramente las diferencias con mis antiguos compañeros –a excepción de Reiner– era abismante, realmente eran buenos amigos.

–Vamos a jugar. –pidió Marco, a lo que asentí.

Hice mi calentamiento previo, el cual habíamos realizado con el kinesiólogo para cuando quisiera comenzar a practicar de nuevo con el balón, después de eso pude jugar casi sin problemas con mis amigos. Claramente tenían más cuidado al pasarme la pelota, pero no los culpaba, era primera vez que jugaba con ellos después de mucho tiempo quedándome a observarlos.

Lo mejor de todo fue que pude olvidarme un poco de lo que había sucedido con Levi, relegándolo a un plano semi consiente, concentrándome nada más en la sensación de la pelota tocando mis pies.

* * *

 _Mikasa fue un rato a la cancha a ver a su hermano, sabía que todos estaban preocupados por él, ya que se notaba bastante retraído después de la última sesión con su psicólogo. No sabían el motivo, pero todos llegaron a la conclusión de sacar a Eren de ese estado. Caminando hacia allí pudo divisar una figura bastante conocida, que estaba observando el partido desde lejos._

 _–Buenos días, Levi. –saludó Mikasa al acercarse más a él_ –. _¿Viene a despedirse de Eren?_

 _Levi se sobresaltó, estaba tan concentrado mirando el partido que sostenían los amigos de Eren con él, que no se percató de Mikasa hasta que estuvieron frente a frente._

 _–No, solo quería verlo antes de irme. –miró a Mikasa de soslayo–. Además, aunque me acercara él solo saldrá corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta. –murmuró frustrado._

 _–Debe tenerle paciencia, nada más. –respondió la chica–. Eren es alguien demasiado impulsivo cuando no entiende las cosas._

 _–Lo sé, nadie mejor que yo para saber cómo funciona su cerebro. –una pequeña sonrisa trató de asomar sobre sus labios._

 _–Debo entender que ya le dijo lo que sentía ¿no? –preguntó Mikasa preocupada._

 _–¿Has hablado con tu padre? –preguntó a su vez, Levi._

 _–No, pero esas cosas con solo verlos, se notaba. –respondió la hermana de Eren–, solo deje pasar un poco más de tiempo._

 _–Me iré hoy, y ya no tendremos contacto. –replicó Levi_ –, _tu padre fue quién me lo pidió. –miró directamente a Mikasa–. Ver como Eren abandonaba mi consulta, asustado y perdido, es lo suficientemente malo como para entender que no está preparado para afrontarlo._

 _–Pero lo estará, –afirmó Mikasa–, cuando lo asimile mi hermano será quien querrá contactarse con usted… solo es cuestión de tiempo._

 _–Tu hermano está sufriendo un severo cuadro de estrés ocasionado por la manera en la que se enteró de lo que yo sentía. –contestó Levi–. Sé que piensa que es su culpa que me vaya. –miró de nuevo hacia el campo de juego_ –. _No es bueno presionarlo._

 _–No pensaba hacerlo. –respondió Mikasa–. Mi hermano necesita darse cuenta por si mismo de lo que siente._

 _–¿Tan segura estas sobre ello? –preguntó Levi._

 _–Es mi hermano… llevo toda una vida al lado de él. –respondió Mikasa_ – _. Además, Eren ha cambiado mucho desde que usted lo está tratando._

 _–Trataba. –corrigió Levi–, ya no lo haré más._

 _–¿Ni siquiera cuando vuelva? –preguntó la chica, desconcertada._

 _–No solo me voy por mis sentimientos… –contestó_ –, _también por los de Eren. –al ver que la chica no entendía muy bien, pensó en otra forma de hacerse entender–. Eren esta inestable todavía… esa idea arraigada que tiene de que nadie lo querrá por su enfermedad lleva tiempo anidada en su interior. –Mikasa le miraba atentamente–, sumado a la manera en la que se enteró de lo que siento… asociar mi actuar de estas últimas semanas a mi sentir por él, lo descolocó. –murmuró Levi, pensativo–, y si a eso le agregamos el conflicto que el mismo tiene con sus sentimientos y su lógica, nos lleva al estado caótico actual. Si deja de verme por un tiempo se tranquilizará, o empeorará._

 _–¿Cómo sabe que Eren siente algo por usted? –preguntó Mikasa._

 _–Nadie dibuja a otra persona inconscientemente, y Eren lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión, –respondió Levi–, por otro lado… mi profesión radica en saber sobre el comportamiento humano. Las señales siempre han estado ahí._

 _Mikasa le miró asombrada. Había hecho un buen análisis sobre el sentir de Eren, ahora comprendía un poco mejor el estado casi neurótico en el que estaba su hermano, porque estaba negándose a sentir aquello que le abrumaba, y de paso culpándose por los sentimientos de Levi._

 _Esperaba que Eren supiera abrirse con alguien cuando estuviera preparado para ello. Para vocalizar su sentir en palabras._

 _–¿Solo por eso no lo tratará más? –preguntó Mikasa después de un tiempo._

 _–La confianza entre Eren y yo está perdida en estos momentos. –contestó Levi_ – _, y eso es necesario entre la relación terapeuta/paciente, si llegara a recuperarla en algún minuto, seria fragmentada, Eren desconfiaría de mi a cada instante. –Levi pensó unos instantes en decirle aquello–. Tu padre me pidió que no lo hiciera._

 _–¿Mi papá? –ella se extrañó ante esta revelación_ – _. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi papá en todo esto?_

 _–Estuvimos hablando ayer. –replicó Levi–, sabe la situación por la cual está pasando Eren y el solo hecho de que yo le llamara, lo alteró… todavía debe afectarle lo sucedido. –Mikasa le dio la razón, recordando su comportamiento al mencionarle a su psicólogo en la mañana–. Es por eso que tu padre me pidió que no lo contacte, queremos evitarle más estrés._

 _–Ya veo. –murmuró Mikasa._

 _Levi miró su reloj, suspirando luego._

 _–Debo irme. –dijo después de un momento–. Cuida a Eren por mí. –pidió_

 _Mikasa afirmó y Levi le sonrió agradecido, se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que ell estaría al pendiente de él. No quiso decirlo para no alarmarla, pero temía que Eren cometiera una locura debido al estado actual en el que se encontraba, tenía fe en que Erd le ayudara._

* * *

Comenzar con un nuevo psicólogo fue bastante difícil; demasiado incomodo, repetitivo y aburrido, no podía concentrarme en sus sesiones ya que a cada instante me imaginaba a Levi ahí, en vez de Erd, lo cual me molestaba, ¿acaso ni siquiera fuera de la ciudad me dejaba en paz?, al pasar los días un enojo hacia Levi me invadió. Sentía que se desligó totalmente de mí… no había llamadas o algún mensaje, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado desde que se fue a hacer esa especialidad. _¿Tanto daño le había hecho?_

–¿Eren? Eren te estoy hablando… –la voz de Erd me sacó de mis pensamientos–. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –oía cierta frustración en su voz.

Solo negué a su pregunta porque no podía decirle aquello, esta inquietud acerca de Levi no podía hablarla con él, ni con nadie.

Erd suspiró.

–Hay algo que ha estado rondando en tu cabeza desde que Levi se fue. –replicó y me tensé–, y eso pasó hace un mes… es momento de que empieces a verbalizar tus pensamientos y sentimientos Eren –le miré sin expresión alguna–, guardarte las cosas no solucionaran tu problema… y lo sabes. –concluyó.

–Como esperan que hable de lo que me pasa con un completo extraño. –le reclamé enfadado.

–Lo hiciste con Levi. –contestó Erd sonriendo–, podrás hacerlo de nuevo conmigo.

–Es diferente… –dije, sabiendo que era un argumento sin fundamentos. Me negaba a hablar con otra persona que no fuera Levi por mero capricho; con él todo era más fácil.

Aunque no tuvimos un buen comienzo, supimos resolver todo y nos trasformamos en amigos, y ahora me descolocaba el no saber nada de él… que no me llamara, que no contestara mis llamadas, que aunque le preguntara a Hanji, ella no podía decirme nada porque el mismo Levi se lo pidió _"¿Por qué no quieres que sepa nada de ti?"_ me pregunté confundido _"tanto mal te hice para que ahora me odies"_

Todo esto me tenía trastornado hasta el grado de que había dejado las clases de dibujo… y de dibujar en general. Mis propios dibujos me enrostraran lo mucho que le extrañaba.

–¿Por qué? También soy un profesional tan competente como él. –preguntó Erd, sobresaltándome.

Gire los ojos hacia el techo. En cuanto a eso no había nada que decirle, Sabía que Erd era bueno en lo que hacía, sino Levi no me habría transferido a él con el consentimiento de mi padre. Aun así, _no era lo mismo._

Porque no era Levi.

–No lo sé. –susurré sin saber cómo contestar aquello.

–¿Qué sientes por él, Eren? –cuestionó mi psicólogo.

–Yo… –me sonrojé al pensar en él. Siempre me sucedía lo mismo cada vez que Mikasa o los chicos me preguntaban, se me coloreaba el rostro al instante–, él es mi amigo –evadí la respuesta.

–Eso lo sé Eren, pero necesito que analices mi pregunta y me respondas. –pidió amablemente Erd.

Me calmé, respiré hondo y pensé que significaba Levi para mí, tenía que hacerlo. Jamás me detuve a pensarlo con claridad.

Rememoré todas las conversaciones con Levi, y me di cuenta que eran diferentes a las que mantenía con mis amigos, y nada tenía que ver que el fuera mi psicólogo. Tenían otro matiz… casi parecido al que tenía con Mikasa y mis padres.

Pero no eran iguales.

 _¿Eso quería decir que le quería como a un familiar?_ me pregunté, aunque eso tampoco me dejaba del todo satisfecho. Me incomodaba el solo hecho de pensar que se pudiera tratar de eso.

Levi era algo más para mí. Pero _¿Qué?_

Luego recordé algo más… algo que solo él podía hacer. Devolverme la sonrisa con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Fue raro en un principio que eso pudiera sacarme una sonrisa con sus palabras tan crudas. La manera de hablarme y en cómo me encaminaba a superar todo lo que me acomplejaba a pesar de cabezonería y en todo aquello que le hice pasar… y más detenidamente, en las pocas sonrisas que me dedico, en las intensas miradas que me atrapaban por lo intensas que algunas se mostraban y el efecto que todo eso tendría sobre mí.

Si lo pensaba bien, más que recordar las palabras que me brindaba en las sesiones, recordaba todo lo vivido fuera de esta. Donde pude conocer atisbos del misterioso personaje que resultaba ser quien fue mi psicólogo.

Me revolví incomodo en mi asiento. Nada de ello me revelaba a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por Levi.

Porque era más que solo confianza. Era más que agradecimiento. Era más que admiración. _Era más que solo cariño…_

Hasta que un fragmento de conversación de Levi con el Doctor Smith me asalto.

 _"…_ _pero cada vez más me iba atrapando, quería ver esa sonrisa, esa luminosidad en su rostro (…) y el darme cuenta que me había enamorado (…) querer solo esas miradas para mí, que no mirara de esa forma a nadie más…_ _"_

De pronto, todo quedó claro. Como si un cerillo prendiera la llama de una vela para iluminar el camino oscuro al que te enfrentas.

 _Me gustaba Levi._

Desde hace mucho que tenía sentimientos por él… solo así una sonrisa de él podía alegrarme el día por completo. La emoción de saber que le vería, la ansiedad al contestar una llamada suya… los celos que sentí al saber que se iría por problemas amorosos… la angustia cuando me dijo que se había enamorado de un paciente y el dolor que me atravesó al saberme el responsable de su angustia.

Todo encajó en mi mente cual rompecabezas mientras un sudor frio comenzó a cubrirme por completo y unas tremendas ganas de llorar me envargaron.

–Y-yo… n-no… –me aclaré la garganta desesperado, aterrado. Vi la expresión preocupada de Erd–, no pu-puedo… –mi voz salió trémula–, es-esto… –todo esto me abrumaba demasiado–. ¡L-Lo siento! –grité antes de tomar mis cosas y salir de ahí.

–¡Eren! –gritó Erd a mis espaldas, mas no le presté atención y salí de ahí.

 _No podía ver a nadie._

 _No quería ver a nadie._

Obvié por completo los reclamos de las enfermeras de que no podía correr por el hospital, no escuchaba nada. Fui directo hacia unos de los baños de la segunda planta, baños que sabía de sobra que casi nadie ocupaba.

 _Necesitaba desesperadamente aislarme del mundo._

Al llegar cerré con pestillo y me desplomé. Ahí, en el suelo de ese frio baño… lloré, lloré como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Sentía como poco a poco las lágrimas me ahogaban… como una presión en mi pecho se iba instalando cual loza de concreto en mi corazón, y un zumbido se adueñaba de mis oídos, dejándome sordo al mundo.

Mejor así, no quería oír nada.

Lástima que eso no pudiera hacer que dejara de escuchar las recriminaciones que me hacía por ser tan imbécil cuando todas las señales de mis sentimientos estaban ahí. A la vista de todos y ocultos para que yo los viera.

Ahora solo me quedaba con la certeza de que la había jodido bien grande con Levi, sabiendo lo mal que le hacía quererme. Quemándome con estos sentimientos.

* * *

¡Capítulo terminado y arriba! 👌

Yo y mi tardanza infinita, ya nada puedo hacer para ponerle remedio al parecer. Perdon por eso, como siempre xD

Volvemos de nuevo a nuestra línea temporal, y Eren es quien narra gran parte del capitulo, y podemos ver un poco mas de lo que sucede con Levi.

En fin ...

 _/ Cambio y Fuera /_

 _Min Akane_

 **20 de agosto de 2018.**


	10. 09: Aceptar este sentimiento

Antes de leer.

La narración varía desde primera persona (perspectiva de Eren) a la tercera persona, dependiendo de la situación que esté ocurriendo. Tengan eso en mente al momento de leer.

 **Primera Persona:** Texto normal. (Eren)

 **Tercera Persona:** _Texto cursiva._

 **Pensamientos: _Texto en negrita cursiva._**

 **Flashback:** (**)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Aceptar este sentimiento.**

–Sí, lo he encontrado… –Eren sintió la luz colarse por la puerta abierta y escuchó una voz conocida, pero en su estado de agotamiento no estaba seguro a quien pertenecía.

Le miró y solo distinguió una cabellera rubia, nada más.

–¿Puedes pararte? –creía le preguntaban a él, mas solo se movió para acurrucarse más.

No sabía dónde estaba y poco le importaba, solo quería acurrucarse para dejar de sentir el vacío que le embargaba.

–Debemos llevarlo a urgencias, su estado no es muy bueno. –otra voz conocida, pero tampoco pudo identificarla ¿Por qué no se iban y le dejaban solo? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que no quería ver a nadie?

–Necesito que me preparen una habitación… –sintió a los demás susurrar, mas no entendía que decían –. Sí, lo llevaremos directo para allá.

Se sintió alzado de repente, pero por más que quiso protestar y decirle algo a la persona que lo cargaba, nada más que gimoteos lastimeros salía de su boca.

Estuvieron caminando por lo que le parecieron horas hasta que el sujeto que lo alzó se detuvo delante de lo que parecía una puerta, le abrieron y distinguió más rostros que debería conocer, pero que no recordaba.

–¡Eren! –sintió una familiar voz preocupada gritar al verlo entrar con quien lo cargaba–. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

–Esta en shock. –murmuró alguien detrás de él–, no sabemos que lo causó, claramente Erd puede darnos más luces sobre lo sucedido después que salió de la consulta.

Eren pensó que no quería ir mas con Erd.

Sintió como le depositaban en una cama, y alguien le cambiaba su ropa por algo mas cómodo, y le tapaban, se acurrucó ahí, recién se daba cuenta que tenía frio.

* * *

 _Eren se despertó, de nuevo escuchaba voces en donde estaba, mas no le importó. Vio a alguien acercarse, otra vez el hombre de cabellera rubia, aunque no era como si le importara quien lo viera._

– _Erd, ¿podrías explicarnos que sucedió? –preguntó otra voz familiar, que se oía molesta_ – _¿Cómo es que mi hijo sale corriendo de tu oficina y se extravía en el mismo hospital?_ – _¡Oh! era su padre… ¿Cómo se llamaba su padre?_

– _Por los síntomas que presenta, puedo asegurar que sufrió una crisis de pánico junto con una de ansiedad. –Eren escuchó la voz de quien suponía era Erd, aunque no sabía que significaba eso–, algo lo alteró hasta ese punto pero no sabría decirle que fue, solo estábamos conversando y de repente él salió corriendo como si algo lo estuviera persiguiendo. –Eren sintió que le miraban, no lo tomó en cuenta–. Lo siento… tardé en reaccionar y cuando salí a buscarlo ya no le vi, es por eso que le llamé._

– _No lo entiendo, cuando nos escuchó a Levi y a mí, también salió corriendo pero no le sucedió lo mismo, no quedó en este estado._

 _¿Levi? ¿Había escuchado bien?_

– _No… –dijo sintiendo como todos se le acercaban a él–. No..._

– _Eren ¿estás bien? –los vio a todos sin ver a nadie–. Hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

 _Eren solo se acurrucó más en la cama, respirando agitado._

 _ **LEVI.**_

 _Ese nombre le hacía mucho daño, Eren recordó… recordó todo lo sucedido de golpe, se tapó la boca para acallar sus sollozos, no quería recordar nada, no estaba preparado para todo esto, no quería sentir aquello._

– _No quiero… no puedo… –repetía como un mantra._

 _Grisha, junto a Erwin y Erd, se miraron preocupados, no sabían cómo sacar de ese estado de semi inconciencia y balbuceos en el que se encontraba Eren, ya llevaba varias horas así, entre delirios._

– _No por favor… no te vallas, quédate… –susurró Eren llorando_ –. _¿Por qué te alejas?_

– _No podemos esperar a_ _ **que**_ _ **Hannes lo autorice**_ _*, Grisha. –Erwin llamó a una enfermera–, debemos suministrarle un calmante YA a tu hijo, no lo podemos dormir de nuevo._

– _Lo sé… créeme que lo sé. –murmuró, mirando como Eren se retorcía en la cama–. Esta bien, hazlo, yo me las arreglaré con Hannes cuando llegué de su viaje._

 _Llegó la enfermera y le colocaron el calmante en el suero, viendo como Eren se iba relajando progresivamente hasta quedar profundamente dormido._

 _Erwin y Erd salieron de la habitación dejando a Grisha solo, velando el sueño de su hijo._

* * *

Desperté mareado y no entendiendo porque había demasiada luz en mi cuarto _**¿me habré dormido sin cerrar las cortinas?,**_ pestañeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luminosidad. Fue ahí que caí en cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto, me asusté al reconocerla como una habitación de hospital.

Me tomé la cabeza, esta me dolía horrores y me fijé en que unas vendas cubrían mis brazos, palidecí… _**¿Acaso yo…?**_

Me sobresalté al sentir la puerta abrirse y vi asomarse a mi padre, al doctor Hannes y al doctor Erwin _**¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?**_

–Que alivio que ya estés despierto. –murmuró feliz el doctor Erwin.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté confundido–. ¿Qué hago aquí? –miré las vendas y luego a mi padre preocupado, dejándome sin aire–. Traté de…

–No, no… despreocúpate Eren, no estás aquí por intento de suicidio. –me calmó el doctor Hannes.

–¿Entonces? –pregunté verdaderamente confundido.

–Estas aquí porque sufriste un colapso nervioso. –contestó mi padre.

Le quedé mirando sin comprender, hasta que flashes de lo ocurrido ayer golpearon en mi memoria.

La pregunta de Erd, mi entendimiento hacia mis sentimientos y mi loca carrera después. Me aterré de lo fácil que perdí en control de mí mismo. Algo reflejé en mi cara, ya que todos me quedaron mirando serio, aclaré la garganta de pronto seca.

–¿Qu-qué hago con vendas? –bajé la cabeza hacia mis manos.

–Cuando te trajimos aquí tenías heridas hechas por tus uñas, así que debimos curarlas. –respondió el doctor Erwin, le sonreí agradecido.

–Hijo… –llamó mi padre– ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? –preguntó y me tensé.

–No quiero hablar de eso. –respondí rápidamente, el solo suspiró.

–Entiendes que necesitamos saber que pasó ¿Cierto? –dijo el doctor Hannes–, para poder evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

–No lo hará. –respondí escueto–, no volverá a suceder.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Preguntó esta vez el doctor Erwin, hice una mueca–. Sabes exactamente que te provocó este colapso –afirmó, a lo que asentí.

–Mejor así… pero debes decirnos que fue. –pidió mi padre, yo volví a negar.

–Eren, debemos saber qué es lo que ocasionó aquello… debes trabajar sobre eso con Erd para evitar que tu cuerpo vuelva a pasar por tanto estrés, en tu condición eso seria retroceder varios pasos. –dijo Hannes.

–Por favor –supliqué–, no me hagan hablar de esto… –odiaba que mi voz sonara tan quebrada, pero lo menos que quería era tener que decirles que el peso mis sentimientos fueron los que me dejaron en shock–, solo… solo olvidemos que esto sucedió ¿sí?

Todos se miraron antes de suspirar. Mi padre solo me miró de nuevo, le pedí con la mirada que por favor dejara estar todo este tema, volvió a suspirar y asintió.

–Deberás hablarlo con Erd en algún momento. –sentenció y asentí, sabía que era en lo único que no le haría ceder.

* * *

No fui a clases por el resto de la semana.

No me sentía en condiciones de prestar atención, así que solo me recluí en mi habitación saliendo solo para las comidas.

No hablé con nadie en ese periodo de tiempo.

Sabía que tenía a todos preocupados por este comportamiento ausente, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo esto me superaba de cierta manera… el saberme enamorado de Levi, en vez de alegrarme, me mortificaba.

Todo lo que pensaba sobre el asunto antes de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, seguía ahí, la decisión que había tomado sobre no hacerle pasar un mal rato a la persona que amaba, seguía en pie. Y ahora que era consciente de lo que causaba Levi en mí, y lo que él sentía por mí, estaba menos que dispuesto a causarle tal sufrimiento a mi ex psicólogo… nada me haría cambiar de parecer, Levi se merecía algo mucho mejor que un adolescente enfermo.

Pero esto me dolía. Me causaba insomnio y por sobre todo mal humor el saber que tenía que olvidarlo a cualquier costo.

Conocer esto acrecentaba mis ganas de verle… de ver esa sonrisa, esos ojos mirándome solo a mí, me desconocían totalmente y odiaba la sensación. Lo sentía un problema, no la felicidad rosita con la cual vendían el sentimiento.

Era expresamente un dolor permanente, lacerante, que solo te volvía estúpido e inconsciente a la realidad.

También estaba el hecho de que todos me trataban con tal delicadeza y cuidado que me crispaba los nervios. No se daban cuenta que solo me frustraba. Ya había dicho que no sufriría otro colapso más, que esto no se repetiría, pero parecía que nadie me escuchaba.

Hace poco habían venido mis amigos a verme y había salido todo mal. No solo no soporté verles la cara sin sentirme acorralado, sino que su manera de tratarme, como si fuera de cristal me encabronó, prefiriendo mantenerme al margen de lo que hablaban y solo responderle con gruñidos; mala idea. Al salir a cenar el ambiente estaba tan tenso que preferí retirarme rápidamente sin apenas probar bocado, no es como si tuviera hambre, de todas maneras.

Sentí unos delicados toques en mi puerta como si esperaran no ser escuchados, así que solo di el pase a mi cuarto viendo a mi madre entrar.

–Hijo… –dijo insegura, sentándose al lado mío.

–No otra vez. –pedí, odiaba que se mostraran tan inseguros cerca de mí–, estoy bien mamá, nada pasa ni pasará.

–No puedes negarme el que me preocupe. –murmuró viéndome de reojo–. Lo siento hijo, pero es que ya no sé cómo actuar contigo. –suspiró–, sé que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión y no querrás comunicarte con Levi, por más que te lo pida.

Le miré en shock, ¡cómo era posible que supiera lo que anhelaba!, pero que me negaba a hacer.

– Co-como…? –no pude terminar la frase. Hacerlo sería como delatarme.

–Soy tu madre, ¿recuerdas? –me regaló una sonrisa–, es obvio que sabía que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de tus sentimientos. –me acarició el cabello con cariño–, mas no esperé que te los tomaras tan mal.

–No es eso. –le miré apenado–, no solo fue eso… aunque si fue impactante. –murmuré–, sino todo el conjunto de problemas que trae.

–No te entiendo Eren. –me miró confundida.

–Levi se fue por mi culpa. –respondí triste–. Se fue para dejar de sentir cosas por su paciente, se fue para borrar lo que siente por mí, porque le hace mal. –le impactó la noticia–, ¡todo esto es tan difícil! ahora yo me di cuenta que le quiero y que jamás estaremos juntos… que hemos arruinado nuestra amistad por sentimientos que no irán a ninguna parte.

–Debes aceptar que le quieres Eren, negarlo solo te hará mas mal del que ya te ha hecho. –replicó mi madre preocupada.

–Sabes que no puedo mamá. –le recriminé–, no puedo hacer nada más que olvidar esto. Si lo hago todo se ira al traste, querré cosas que no debo permitirme.

–Borra todo eso de tu cabeza, Eren. –pidió mi madre un tanto molesta–, hasta que no aceptes que puedes querer a una persona sin importar lo que conlleve tu enfermedad…

–¿Crees que es fácil? –le pregunté–. Date cuenta mamá, era un paciente de Levi, si sale conmigo después aunque ya no lo sea, ¿Cómo queda su expediente? tengo que ser realista, estoy registrado en la bitácora de él, si por algún motivo se sabe que antes de ser _"algo"_ fui su paciente, le someterán a sumario.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices hijo? –preguntó mi madre–. Nadie mejor que tú para saber que esa base de datos es basura. Tu padre y yo somos un claro ejemplo de que eso no se revisa… sino él ya no estaría ejerciendo.

Me descoloqué ante ello. Había olvidado que con mis padres no podía recurrir a ese argumento, después de todo habían sido "médico y paciente" también. Antes de que ella entrara a trabajar al hospital se conocieran mejor y decidieran casarse, la base a la que yo me aferraba no tenía sustento válido, lo sabía, pero era mi mejor carta para auto convencerme de que estaba mal.

–Ok, me pillaste pero eso no cambia nada. –murmuré enojado–. No podría someter a Levi a lo que ustedes sufren constantemente, ya bastante duro es ver como se preocupan día a día por mí.

–Si te quiere, podrán fortalecerse juntos. –rebatió mi madre.

–Pero yo no quiero eso mamá. –contraataqué–, puedo luchar contra esto solo.

Mi madre solo me miró antes de darme un beso y retirarse, sin decir nada más.

Por un lado estaba tranquilo, pero nada sería completo. Llegaría un momento en que las excusas tampoco servirían para mí, y eso me aterraba… este creciente anhelo por alguien me estaba matando, me asfixiaba lentamente y esperaba no cometer alguna locura por ello, ya bastante tenía en mi conciencia.

Lo único seguro aquí era que debía olvidarme de esos sentimientos por mi bien y el de Levi, una relación entre los dos no tenía futuro y no me ayudaría en nada.

Aunque claro, yo estaba contando con olvidarlo y que él me olvidara antes que volviera a encontrarlo. Trabajando en el mismo hospital que mi padre y yo asistiendo a terapias en el área de salud metal, era lógico que nos toparíamos en algún momento.

* * *

Todo se volvió monótono, una rutina impuesta para olvidar, para no recordar lo que viví con Levi. Lo que despertó en mí.

Pero nada funcionaba.

Se podría decir que estaba en piloto automático. Me levantaba, iba a clases, almorzaba, más clases, club de dibujo, salir a practicar con Reiner, ir a ver a Erd, volver a casa, comer y acostarme para el siguiente día.

Dos meses así, evadiendo la mayoría de las cosas, obviando todo.

Hoy fui a la terraza del Instituto, no tenía ganas de sonreír falsamente, de parecer interesado con lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, necesitaba la soledad para pensar, para volver a torturarme con todos los momentos que pasé con Levi, con sus sonrisas, con ese anhelo que últimamente provocaba un vacío inamovible en mi pecho.

–¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de hacer el idiota, Eren? –la voz de Mikasa me dejó helado, había tal furia en su voz que me descolocó.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres. –me desentendí del tema.

–¿Es en serio? eres más que esto. –murmuró Mikasa acercándose–, solo en tres meses he perdido a mi hermano ¡y gané a un zombie! –gritó.

Me sorprendí, creía que tenía todo bajo control y que nadie me molestaría si hacia lo que se esperaba de mí, pero por la reacción de ella veía que no lo había logrado del todo.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando Mikasa. –la mire tratando de parecer confundido–. Si fuera un zombie como tú dices, ni siquiera hablaría, en primer lugar.

–¡ACEPTALO! –gritó– ¡Estoy harta de ver cómo te esfuerzas por parecer feliz cuando sé que te estas torturando por dentro!

Quedé asombrado. Sin saber que decir ante aquella acusación, la cual era la única verdad innegable que poseía.

–Lo siento. –dije y Mikasa se enojó más.

–Solo acepta tus sentimientos y ve tras él. –me recriminó.

–No puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes. –contesté alarmado.

–¡Puedes hacerlo y lo harás! –dijo tomándome de los hombros–, deja esa actitud fatalista que no te queda.

–¿Cuál actitud fatalista? –pregunté enojado–. No es nada más que la misma que he tenido siempre.

–¡No es verdad! desde que te enfermaste has sido tan conformista con todo… y ahora, cuando tienes la oportunidad de luchar por algo, ¡vas y lo dejas! –dijo airada.

–Mikasa ¿te estas escuchando? –repliqué–, sabes que mi enfermedad no me deja ser alguien normal, no quiero condenar a Levi a eso.

–¿Te has sentido mal? ¿No puedes practicar futbol? ¿Dejaste el club de dibujo? ¿Te duele el caminar? ¿no puedes tomar las cosas? ¿ESTAS USANDO BASTÓN? –preguntó atropelladamente.

–No… puedo hacer eso ahora. –respondí confundido.

–¡Entonces para mi eres alguien totalmente normal! –gritó– ¡Tu enfermedad está en remisión hace exactamente cuatro meses y sabemos que Hannes se asegurará de que siga así por muchos años!

Sorprendido por la vehemencia con la cual me decía todo, lo único que hice fue mirarle, no podía rebatirle lo último… suspiré cansado, lo que estaba a punto de revelarle seria cavar mi propia tumba y aceptar lo que sentía totalmente.

–¿Y si ya me olvido? –pregunté nervioso–. Han pasado tres meses desde que fue, y no me puedes negar que Levi es atractivo.

Solo me miró sonriendo, para luego reírse en mi cara.

–Eso no pasará. –afirmó Mikasa–, ese chico esta tan colado por ti cómo tú de él.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –pregunté otra vez, sonrojado por su cometario anterior–, todo puede pasar en ese tiempo.

–Lo sé, porque me he estado comunicando con Levi desde que se fue. –murmuró sonriendo–, y no sabes el susto que le diste hace meses.

Solo un segundo me tardé en reaccionar antes de tomar a Mikasa de la cintura, apresándola para que no escapara.

–¿Qué has dicho? –pregunté atónito–. ¡Le has estado contando todo a Levi! ¡Tú, pequeña traidora! –grité.

 _ **¿Qué pensara Levi?**_ después de todo, desde antes que se fuera me he comportado como un verdadero imbécil con todos. Me mordí el labio cohibido de repente y solté a mi hermana.

–Pero aunque sea así, él volverá en tres meses más. –dije a Mikasa–. Por más que le extrañe, no puedo simplemente tomar el primer bus a donde esta y confesármele. –terminé sonrojado.

–Solo espera y veras hermano. –murmuró Mikasa, arrastrándome confundido hacia el salón de clases.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde la conversación con Mikasa y todos se dieron cuenta de mi cambio, muchos me lo celebraron, estaban felices de poder tener de vuelta al torpe de Eren –palabras de Reiner– de vuelta, y en cierto modo tenía razón, me había vuelto más torpe. Todo por andar en las nubes pensando en Levi, en lo mucho que le extrañaba y las ganas que tenia de tomar un bus e ir hacia él, claramente en el momento en el que se lo dije a Mikasa lo había hecho de broma, pero esa idea cada vez me seducía mas, que ya hasta estaba contando cuando era lo que tenía ahorrado para escaparme un fin de semana hacia donde estaba.

Estábamos en hora libre por lo que al no querer salir al frio de afuera, me dediqué a perfeccionar el boceto para el taller de dibujo, aunque en vez de eso, sin darme cuenta estaba dibujando los ojos de Levi otra vez; ahora que no reprimía mis impulsos y los dejaba fluir, no había hoja en mis cuadernos y block de dibujo en donde no aparecieran, ya me había llevado varios regaños de los profesores por aquello.

–Es increíble lo que hace el amor. –cantó Jean, molestándome– En serio Eren, ¿No crees que deberías dibujar algo más que sus ojos?

–No. –contesté–, es lo que más me gusta de Levi. –terminé el boceto y le miré.

–¿Y si yo te dijera que atrás de ti esta Levi? –preguntó sorprendido.

Volteé rápidamente y al no ver a nadie me sonrojé furiosamente, había caído en su trampa aun sabiendo que Levi estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

–Muy gracioso cara de caballo. –le recriminé–. JA JA, mira como me rio.

–Dile eso a tu cara Jeager. –Jean rio aún más alto.

–¿Tanto se me nota? –cuestioné apenado.

–Eren se te nota desde hace meses. –dijo Armin, llegando junto a Mikasa– Jamás engañaste a nadie.

–Sabes hermano, por mucho que lo quisiste, nunca pudiste disimular con nosotros. –dijo, Jean la abrazó y besó en la mejilla, les miré mal.

–Dejen eso para cuando no esté. –pedí desviando la vista a otra parte.

–¿Vas a portarte como hermano celoso? –preguntó Armin asombrado–, están saliendo hace meses, Eren.

Me quedé callado, era preferible que pensaran eso a que les tenía envidia, por más que quisiera no tenía a Levi aquí. Además de que antes de pensar en siquiera estar así con él, debíamos aclarar muchas cosas.

Suspiré, repentinamente desanimado.

Cambiamos de tema. Ellos intuyendo mi estado de ánimo tratando de hacerme sonreír de nuevo, algo que consiguieron después de varios intentos… pero no dejé de pensar en todo esto, faltaba mucho para que mi ex psicólogo volviera, y estaba demasiado ansioso. Ahora que no negaba el extrañarlo, me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía falta, su característico humor era lo único que podía subirme el ánimo al cien por ciento cuando me estresaba, y la ausencia de Levi estos meses, se notaba demasiado.

Había vuelto a conversar con Hanji y Mike pero no era lo mismo, una salida con ellos a pesar de ser divertida, no me calmaba lo suficiente.

Además que no me atrevía a enviarle un mensaje o llamarlo.

Miré otra vez a mi hermana junto a Jean. Se veían felices y eso era lo importante, era lo que ansiaba para mí. Mikasa me vio y sonrió, yo le correspondí, era mejor pensar en otras cosas mientras estaba en clases, ya que estos tres no eran los únicos que se divertían a mi costa, ahora que sabían no les gruñiría en respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jean llevaba prácticamente toda la semana molestándome con lo de Levi, y yo siempre caía, mirando atrás de mi para cerciorarme de que era solamente una mentira, por más que anhelara que fuera cierto.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, escuchando música con los ojos cerrados, cuando siento a alguien tirarse encima de mí.

–¡Mikasa! –me sobresalté–, me has asustado. –reclamé.

–¡Ay! no seas amargado. –dijo risueña–, ven acompáñame al parque.

Fruncí el ceño, que recordara hoy mi hermana tenía una cita con Jean, ¿para qué me invitaba entonces?

–¿Y hacer mal tercio? –pregunté–. Dudo mucho que necesites un violinista cuando tú lo tocas. –repliqué.

–Anda, no seas pesado. –me golpeó el hombro con mi almohada–, será divertido.

–No creo que colarme a tu cita sea divertido, hermanita. –le quité la almohada y la abracé.

–Tengo tres entradas gratis para el cine. –murmuró pensativa–, pero ya que tu no quieres ir, creo que llamaré a Armin. –se levantó de la cama y yo me abalancé sobre ella, abrazándola de la cintura.

–¡Cambié de opinión! –dije sonriendo– Te acompaño, ¡Soy tu hombre! no llames a nadie más. –ella rio a carcajadas, si había una forma de convencerme de hacer algo, era una entrada al cine, me encantaba ir al cine.

– Ok, llamaré a Jean para que nos juntemos en la plaza que esta unas cuadras de aquí. –murmuró pensativa.

–¿Por qué mejor no a la entrada del cine? le ahorras el viaje hasta acá –pregunté.

–No, él me dijo que le avisara si ibas, así que está bien así. –contestó–. Voy a llamarlo ahora.

–¿El sabía? –pregunté.

–Si –sonrió.

Se fue de mi cuarto, y me senté en la cama suspirando.

Deseaba poder hacer eso. Juntarse un día de descanso con la persona que quieres, debía ser entretenido, sin tener el peso de que al otro día debías madrugar.

Fui directo a mi closet a ver que me pondría para esta salida. Después de un rato elegí una polera blanca, junto a una camisa cuadrille en tonos verdes, y unos pantalones desgastados en negro y gris, más mis adoradas converse, no era un chico de marcas, pero estas zapatillas eran mi alegría y mi obsesión. Mi cabello lo dejé tal cual, aunque me peinara quedaría igual de desordenado, así que para que esforzarse ¿cierto?

Al rato llegó mi hermana a buscarme, al bajar me encontré con mi madre quien me elogió por lo "guapo que me veía" solo le sonreí en respuesta, me cercioré que llevara mi billetera y celular, saqué mi abrigo del perchero y seguí a mi hermana. No tardaríamos en llegar ya que el lugar de encuentro solo estaba a un par de cuadras de mi casa.

Jean ya estaba esperándonos, sentado en una de las bancas, al vernos se apresuró a nuestro encuentro, primero mirando a mi hermana sonriéndole y luego a mí.

–Veo Jeager que te has dignado a salir con los plebeyos. –murmuró socarrón, y me reí.

–Verás, creo que a veces puedo hacer excepciones con los caballos. –sonreí al ver su mueca enojada.

–Tú tienes la culpa al haberlo molestado, amor. –intervino Mikasa nuestra charla–, así que te aguantas. –le besó en la mejilla.

–Mira y yo que siendo bueno había invitado a Levi para que nos acompañara. –dijo mirándome risueño–. Mira justo viene llegando tras de ti. –Le sonreí con burla, no volvería a caer en su jugarreta otra vez.

–Que gracioso eres Jean. –dije sarcástico–. No caeré en la broma.

–¿Cuál broma mocoso? –preguntó una voz tras de mí, una voz que llevaba cuatro meses sin escuchar.

Miré tras de mí, y retrocedí un poco, anonadado. Viendo como Levi estaba a un metro de donde me encontraba, sonriendo de esa manera tan suya, viéndome divertido con esos ojos que me han perseguido durante todos estos meses hasta en sueños. Me sonrojé furiosamente al verlo ahí parado.

–¿Q-qué...? pero… ¿Cómo? –pregunté incoherentemente viendo la sonrisa de mi hermana y Jean.

–Tan elocuente como siempre. –murmuró sarcástico–. Se me hacía raro que pudieras conectar más de dos palabras –y sonrió. Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza.

–¡Levi! –le recriminé haciendo un puchero.

La risa de mi hermana junto a su novio me sobresaltó, por un leve instante había olvidado que teníamos público, lo cual me martirizó aún más. Me acerqué a Mikasa cohibido por la presencia de Levi.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –reproché, mi voz sonando más aguda de lo normal.

–¿Ups? –me contestó sonriendo–, creo haber olvidado mencionar aquello. –dijo despreocupada.

Volteé y me acerqué a Levi sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante su presencia, había ensayado esta situación miles de veces en mi cabeza pero ahora que le tenía enfrente no sabía que decirle, cómo actuar ante él. Nos quedamos mirando por lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que sentí unos carraspeos detrás mío.

–Bien, como mi labor aquí ya está hecha, me llevaré a tu hermana Jeager. –dijo sonriendo, tomado la mano de Mikasa–, las entradas las tiene Levi, nos vemos a eso de las tres en el cine.

–¿Eh?... no… espera Jean… ¡Mikasa! –les grité, pero ellos no me hicieron caso.

Quedamos en un incómodo silencio escuchando el murmullo de las personas pasar, mientras lo veía de reojo, me desordené el cabello, claro signo de mis nervios y el sonrió; sin soportar más esta situación me atreví a hablar.

–Levi… yo… –pero me trabé cuando Levi me miró directamente, olvidando lo que sea que pensaba decirle.

–Vamos a tomar un café. –murmuró sonriendo–. Yo invito.

Solo atiné a asentir y seguirlo hasta su auto.

Todo esto parecía tan irreal, tenerlo aquí conmigo, después de tres meses en donde solo podía pensar en él, me empapé de su rostro en el corto recorrido hasta la cafetería. No podía dejar de mirarlo, memorizando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, varias veces nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero yo no desvié la mía en ningún instante, no podía hacerlo.

Llegamos al café y busqué una mesa un tanto apartada del resto, todavía no sabía de qué hablaríamos, pero era mejor estar preparado. No nos dijimos nada, seguíamos observándonos hasta que la camarera llegó a ver que pediríamos.

–Una taza de té negro con una tarta de manzana. –murmuró Levi, sin ver la carta.

Yo la tomé, para desviar un poco mi mirada de ese rostro y me dispuse a ver que había para probar.

Me decanté por un capuchino con crema batida y chispas de chocolate encima junto a un pedazo de pie de limón.

–Quería pedirte disculpas, Eren. –me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, sin entender a qué se refería.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo. –dije, temeroso de que me contara que ya me había olvidado.

–Sé que no debí quebrar tu confianza en mí de esa manera, pero fue algo inevitable. –calló al llegar nuestro pedido, me refugié tomando la taza donde estaba mi capuchino–, pero no quería molestarte con mis sentimientos.

–No te preocupes por eso, entiendo por qué me los ocultaste –le resté importancia–, sabias cual sería mi reacción ante ello y quisiste evitarnos todo el embrollo –murmuré recordando el día en que lo supe.

–Y no estuve tan errado al presenciar tu reacción. –murmuró con pesar–. Jamás esperé que todo fuera de ese modo.

–Ya es cosa del pasado, todo está bien ahora, nada malo ha pasado. –dije pensativo, miré a Levi y él estaba observándome con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo hace meses, Eren? –preguntó preocupado, yo me tensé, era algo que ni siquiera con Erd había hablado.

–Na-nada. –susurré tomado otro sorbo de capuchino, mientras el suspiraba y tomaba su taza de té.

–Cuando Mikasa habló conmigo, preocupada por lo que había sucedido, supe de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. –me miró intensamente–, necesito saber que fue.

–No me acuerdes de eso, pensar que tuve una espía en mi casa todo este tiempo. –traté de desviar el tema.

–Eren… –su tono de advertencia me dijo que no pasaría por alto esto.

Suspiré cansado, Levi era la única persona con la cual no podía salirme con la mía, de alguna manera me sacaría la verdad sobre ese hecho, por las buenas o por las malas, esta vez prefería no arruinarlo y que se enojara conmigo por no decirle nada.

–Solo sobre reaccioné a algo, demasiado mal. –murmuré escueto, el me miró feo–. No me hagas decirlo aquí Levi. –pedí–, eso sería vergonzoso para mi ahora.

–Solo dame más detalles y dejaré de molestarte. –contestó, sin dejar de observarme.

–Erd me hizo pensar sobre algo… mucho. –murmuré pensativo–, y al darme cuenta de todo lo que conlleva eso… me sobresalté, entre en pánico y me sobrevino una crisis de ansiedad… todo me sofocaba y salí corriendo de allí, luego no recuerdo muy bien que sucedió. –relaté lo más apegada y difusamente que pude.

–Está bien. –suspiró aliviado–, por el momento me conformo con esto.

Quedamos en silencio nuevamente, si antes los temas fluían sin darnos cuenta, en estos momentos me hallaba en el problema de no saber qué tema tratar con Levi, no sabía a qué aferrarme para entablar una conversación que estuviera fuera de confesiones de sentimientos o que no me provocaran celos.

Siempre me reí de aquello que llamaban "mariposas en el estómago", pensé que mis compañeras solo decían aquello porque era lo típico que se decía cuando andaban embobadas por alguien, nunca esperé sentirlas y mucho menos que ese simple "aleteo" que ellas decían sentir, para mi fuera más bien como si estuvieran pateando las muy… no podía concentrarme más que en mi café, solo el mirarlo a la cara me hacía enrojecer, cual adolescente enamorado, aunque la realidad no distaba mucho de serlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, si seguía por ese camino, en cualquier momento terminaría por confesármele a Levi, y era algo que no podía hacer, por dos motivos:

Uno; No quería quedar como un idiota, al empezar a balbucear palabras inconexas, en donde no se entendiera nada, me avergonzara y saliera corriendo de ahí, como eran mis deseos desde que vi a Levi parado en la plaza.

Dos; todavía no sabía que hacia aquí, y eso me atemorizaba, perfectamente pudo venir decirme que encontró a alguien más en este tiempo, que se había enamorado de alguien más y que quería que retomáramos nuestra vieja amistad, olvidando todo este incidente del el hablando con Erwin y yo espiando. Esto último me aterraba más que el primero y era el principal freno que tenía.

Podría ser también que tengo una mente demasiado fructífera a imaginarse los escenarios más nefastos posibles, y que solo este aquí porque tuvo que hacer algunos trámites en el hospital o algo así, y yo solo me estaba pintando películas a destiempo. Cualquier cosa podría suceder con Levi.

–ren… Eren. –sentí la voz de Levi hablarme, y me le quedé viendo embobado - ¿Eren, estas escuchándome? –me descoloqué ante lo último.

–¿Si? –ofrecí inseguro.

–¿Qué te decía? –preguntó haciendo una mueca, pillándome desprevenido.

– Yo… –comencé sin saber que decirle, su mueca se acentuó–, perdón. –pedí y el solo suspiro–. Lo siento en verdad, es solo que… –dejé la frase inconclusa sin saber que decirle.

–No te preocupes, debí de esperar que mi visita te descolocaría. –contestó, mirando hacia otro lado–. Es mejor que nos vayamos, el cine queda un poco lejos de aquí, y la función es en una hora más. –comentó, saliendo del lugar.

Me di cuenta que en todo el rato que estuve perdido en mis pensamientos, nos habíamos terminado nuestro pedido, y que aparte, Levi habida pagado el consumo de los dos. Suspiré, quizá me había dicho algo importante y yo jamás le escuché.

Subimos de nuevo a su auto, yo aún más perdido que antes, sin saber que hacer realmente, me sentía perdido en esto, una situación demasiado nueva para mí y realmente estaba actuando torpemente, vi de soslayo a Levi, antes de mirar por la ventana, se le veía tan relajado, que me daba envidia, aunque claro, podría ser por todo el tiempo que estuvo fingiendo que nada pasaba, mientras era mi psicólogo.

Decir que le puse atención a la película seria mentir, desde que se apagaron las luces fui tan consiente de la cercanía de Levi que no me pude calmar, a pesar de tener a mi hermana al lado, la agitación que ya sentía a esas alturas, no se me calmaría con nada, mucho menos el que después de verla, me haya dejado abandonado de buena cuenta de nuevo con Levi, es en serio, ¿Mikasa acaso no entendía lo que todo esto le hacía a mi corazón?

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me sobresalté, vi a Levi tensarse por mi reacción y se alejó unos pasos de mí, salimos del cine y caminamos sin rumbo fijo, hasta que pasamos por un pequeño parque y me detuve.

–Levi. –le llamé, cuando me miró, traté de no sonrojarme–. Vamos… –me adentré en el parque, esperando que él me siguiera, lo que sucedió después de unos segundos.

Vi una banca vacía, y me senté, palmeando el otro lado para que se sentara a mi lado, soltó un bufido divertido, pero me hizo caso.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Una mala película rosa? –preguntó sonriendo–, esas en donde hay escenas cliché en las bancas.

–Definitivamente no. –le di un pequeño empujón–, es de esas dramáticas de principio a fin. –contesté, ya que era como sentía la situación entre los dos.

Otro silencio extraño, pero esta vez no incómodo, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos, vi a Levi de reojo otra vez, pude notar cansancio en sus ojos, además de que se notaba tenso en extremo, la máscara que llevaba puesta desde esta mañana, rota por fin.

–¿Por qué has vuelto Levi? –pregunté, sosteniéndole la mirada cuando el volteó a verme.

–¿Es necesaria una razón? –preguntó él a su vez.

–No, pero aun así… –dije, siendo interrumpido.

–Volví para hacer las cosas bien. –respondió, mirándome intensamente–, volví por que por más que he tratado, no he podido borrar tu sonrisa de mi mente.

Me sonrojé inevitablemente, sin saber que decirle, tratando de no hiperventilar frente al él.

–Levi… yo… –traté de que algo más saliera de mi boca, pero como pasó durante todo el día, no sabía cómo enfrentar esto.

–No es necesario que digas nada. –se levantó y se acuclilló frente a mí tomando mis manos, rehuí a su mirada–. Mírame por favor. –pidió, me negué pero tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos, y me sentí ahogado viendo sus ojos. _**"Mis dibujos no le hacen justicia"**_ pensé, al ver como estos brillaban–. Me gustas Eren, y ni siquiera tres meses alejado de ti han servido para olvidar, porque por mucho daño que me haga, no quiero olvidar esto. –susurró–, aunque no puedas corresponderme.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente y sin darme cuenta, nos fuimos acercando hasta que sus labios rosaron los míos, solo un instante… antes de separarnos.

–Yo… lo siento, no debí… –se disculpó, sin saber lo que causó ese contacto tan efímero en mí.

–No es suficiente… –dije tocando mis labios, antes de abalanzarme hacia él y besarlo.

Podría resultar algo torpe, pero me sabía la técnica. En teoría claro, jamás había besado a alguien de esta manera, más que los típicos roces de labios cuando uno es niño; nunca había experimentado con un beso profundo, pero necesitaba empaparme de Levi, le necesitaba cerca, mis sentimientos estaban desbordándose, y actuando por mero impulso, como siempre lo hacía. Primero se sorprendió al verse tumbado en medio del parque conmigo encima, pero no tardó en corresponderme el beso.

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que nos faltó el aire, nos separamos y caí en cuenta de lo que hice, me separé de él rápidamente sin mirarlo. Levi se incorporó un poco, sacudiéndose el polvo de encima, podía sentir la intensidad con la cual me miraba.

–Bueno… creo que si me recibieras así, cada vez que me veas…. vendré más seguido. –me avergoncé por sus palabras, pero no retrocedería, le diría lo que sentía. Ya no había más dudas, él merecía saberlo,

–Levi… verás… yo… –balbuceé ¡Por Dios! había hecho algo más vergonzoso que confesarme, ¿por qué no podía decirle simplemente?

–No… está bien, Eren, no debes forzarte –me dijo, ayudando a incorporarme–. No es necesario que te excuses.

–¡Es que no es una excusa! –grité, sonrojándome por lo afectada que salió mi voz.

–Lo que sea, no necesitas decirme nada. –contestó Levi, sonriendo–, está bien así.

–Te quiero… –dije mortificado y sentí mis mejillas ardiendo, Levi frunció el ceño.

–No deberías decir esas cosas. –murmuró serio–, no es gracioso.

–¡No es una broma! –repliqué alterado _**¿Por qué no me creía?**_ –. No soy tan cínico para hacer estas cosas sabiendo lo que sientes por mí.

–Mira, estás confundido, yo te besé… tú me respondiste y eso es todo, son tus hormonas. –justificó calmado, como si no le afectase.

Eso realmente me enojó.

–¡No pasé por un maldito colapso nervioso al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos! –le espeté– ¡Solo para que no me creas, idiota!

–¡¿Tu, QUÉ?! –preguntó preocupado _**¿ups?**_ creo que no debí mencionar eso ahora.

–¡Agh! solo cállate y bésame. –repliqué, antes de atraerlo hacia mí y besarlo de nuevo, él sonrió ante mi impulsividad pero no se apartó.

Podría sonar como un idiota enamorado, pero no había nada mejor que los labios de Levi –tampoco era como si tuviera con que comparar– eran tan cálidos y suaves, y me besaban con tal firmeza, que me sentía derretir en sus brazos. Nos separamos y esbocé una gran sonrisa.

–Siempre quise decir eso. –murmuré.

Nos reímos por lo ridícula de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, hace poco Levi criticaba esas estúpidas películas rosa, y ahora nosotros parecíamos sacados de una de esas, pero por muy irónico que fuera la situación, no la cambiaría por nada, nuestra declaración no pudo ser más perfecta así. _**"Dios, realmente este tipo me tiene embobado"**_ pensé, mas no me importaba nada, ¡Al diablo si me veía idiota! ¡El amor tiene ese efecto, que el mundo se joda si piensa que soy ridículo!

Nos volvimos a sentar en la banca aun sonriendo, viéndonos de reojo y yo soltando risitas tontas cada tanto, hasta que decidí ponerme serio y preguntar por aquello que también me intrigaba.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo vienes? –pregunté, sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

–Solo vine hasta el lunes. –respondió, hice una mueca–. Hay unos papeles que debo pedir aquí, ya que se olvidaron de mandarlos.

–Y llamaste a Mikasa, para que me hiciera salir de mi casa. –afirmé, pensativo.

–No fue así. –respondió, le miré curioso–. Mikasa sabía que vendría porque se lo comuniqué y me citó allí para hablar de ti, no me esperé encontrar a Jean y que este me dijera todo lo que tenían planeado hacer, me entregó las entradas e hizo que me escondiera.

–Ese par. –suspiré, debía de habérmelo imaginado, estuvieron tan misteriosos estos días, y jamás sospeché algo. Aunque claro, así en las nubes como he andado, sería imposible percatarme de algo–, aunque me alegro de que lo hayan hecho. –murmuré riendo–, me ahorraron un pasaje hacia donde estás haciendo tu especialización.

–¿Como? –preguntó sin entender.

–Eso… estaba contando el dinero que tenía ahorrado para ir a verte. –respondí–, después de sufrir mi colapso nervioso por lo abrumado que me sentía por todo, entre en un estado automático. Hice una rutina, negándome a querer sentir esto. –vi cómo se tensó, le tomé de la mano tratando de calmarle–, pero una conversación con mi hermana me hizo ver, que solo estaba siendo un gran idiota por dejar escapar esta oportunidad, que no importaba quienes fuéramos, lo que conlleva ser pareja. –le miré viendo como sus ojos relucían a través de las farolas de la plaza–. Solo hace tres semanas me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui todo este tiempo… que no importa lo que tenga. –apreté el agarre de su mano–, que por más que traté, nunca podré negarme a amarte.

Su mirada se volvió líquida, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto. Sinceramente, me encantaba ocasionar esa reacción en él, ahora todo tomaba sentido, ya no tendría que esconder esa mirada de mí, podría regalármela siempre y yo le sonreiría como él siempre quiso.

El sonido de mi celular nos sacó de aquella burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos, distinguí el número de mi hermana en la pantalla; me apresuré a contestarle.

–Mikasa. –respondí le teléfono.

– _Siento arruinar tu diversión hermanito, pero es hora de volver a casa_. –replicó a través de la línea, intuía que estaba sonriendo.

–Lo sé, es bastante tarde. –murmuré pensativo, pues hace poco que las luces de todas partes estaban prendidas.

– _Te esperaremos en la plaza cerca de casa, ok._ –dijo y colgó.

Suspiré y me levanté sin soltar la mano de Levi, no quería soltarla todavía. Me miró comprendiendo mi acción y caminamos en silencio hacia el auto. Todavía había muchas cosas que aclarar entre nosotros, pero lo más importante ya estaba dicho y por el momento, no necesitábamos saber más.

Camino a casa, solo fue un choque de miradas constantes dentro del auto, miradas que me dejaban embobado cada vez que me las daba, realmente me sentía un idiota, pero el sentimiento de tranquilidad y felicidad que me embargaban, era pleno. Hace mucho que no me sentía de aquella manera, y quería poder disfrutarla al máximo.

Levi se estacionó a la orilla de la plaza y divisé a mi hermana esperándome junto a Jean, los dos abrazados, sonriéndome.

–¿Podemos vernos mañana? –le pregunté esperanzado.

–Claro, debemos continuar esta conversación. –murmuró sonriéndome.

–Ok. –asentí feliz de poder verlo al siguiente día.

Abrí la puerta y cuando me dispuse a salir, sentí un tirón en mi abrigo, al voltearme para ver que es lo que quería, unos cálidos y adictivos labios atraparon los míos en un beso lleno de cariño.

–Buenas noches. –murmuró, sabiendo que mi hermana y mi cuñado vieron toda la escena.

Sonrojado y por sobre todo embobado por aquella acción, abandoné por completo el coche de Levi, antes de que este arrancara perdiéndose entre las calles.

" _ **Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto"**_ pensé antes de encarar Mikasa, para agradecerle por ser la mejor hermana entrometida que pude tener.

Todos tenían razón, uno no puede negarse a querer a alguien, las cosas suceden solamente y debemos aprender a experimentar estos sentimientos, por muchas veces que se vuelva algo doloroso en ocasiones.

* * *

¿No me maten? ¿Por favor? 🙏

¡Buenas!

Como verán por fin hay capítulo, (lo cual agradezco bastante) después de semanas sin poder siquiera prender mi computador.

La gripe me pego realmente muy mal. ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta!

Ya vemos que la trama ha avanzado bastante ¿Se esperaban el final?

Y ahora ¿Cómo creen que se pondrán las cosas ahora?

 ** _/Cambio y Fuera/_**

 _Min Akane_

 **12 de septiembre de 2018.**


	11. 10: ¿Amar se me está permitido?

Antes de leer.

La narración varía desde primera persona (perspectiva de Eren) a la tercera persona, dependiendo de la situación que esté ocurriendo. Tengan eso en mente al momento de leer.

 **Primera Persona:** Texto normal. (Eren)

 **Tercera Persona:** _Texto cursiva._

 **Pensamientos: _Texto en negrita cursiva._**

 **Flashback:** (**)

* * *

Capítulo 10: _**¿Amar se me está permitido?**_

Estaba nervioso, pedirle a Levi salir fue lo más osado que pude hacer –bueno obviando todo lo que hice ayer, tal vez–, soy demasiado impulsivo y todo eso siempre me acarreaba quedar avergonzado después, pero a pesar de todo, era feliz.

Estaba parado frente a mi armario sin saber que ponerme, llevaba por lo menos media hora en ese estado, sacando prendas y colocándolas en mi cama, combinándolas de diferentes maneras y nada de lo que veía me convencía como posible atuendo para hoy.

–Creí que esto solo pasaba en las películas… –murmuré frustrado a la nada–. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

–¿Qué cosa? –me sobresalté al ver a mi madre parada en la puerta–. ¿Qué pasa, hijo? –preguntó al ver toda mi ropa tirada en la cama.

–Nada, solo que no encuentro que ponerme. –respondí avergonzado, viendo el estado en el que estaba mi cuarto.

–Hijo, solo debes bajar a desayunar. –dijo mi madre sonriendo–. Ni que Levi estuviera esperándote en el comedor. –se rio.

–¡Mamá! –reclamé ruborizado–. ¡No debí contarte!

–Vamos, Eren. –pidió sin amedrentarse–, después Mikasa podrá ayudarte con tu atuendo, ahora baja antes de que el desayuno se enfríe.

Suspiré, sabía que mi madre no perdería oportunidad de avergonzarme, algo que estaba sufriendo desde ayer cuando llegamos a casa y ella se abalanzó hacia nosotros para saber que tal nuestro día, como era de esperarse de las únicas mujeres en la casa, mi madre también estaba metida en el asunto y yo era el único ignorante de la presencia de Levi en la salida de ayer. Mi padre sabia, pero era algo obvio, siendo el quien tenía que entregarle lo que sea que Levi tuvo que venía buscar.

– _ **Donde estaría la sorpresa si lo hubiéramos dicho. –murmuró mi madre al reclamarle por ello.**_

– _ **No me mires así, Eren. –dijo mi padre–, tu madre me amenazó con dormir en el sofá por una semana si contaba algo. –se excusó.**_

Eso dijeron cuando pregunté porque no me ahorraron el casi infarto que sufrí al verlo detrás de mí. Era increíble lo bien que se la pasaban riendo a mi costa.

Agradecía de todo corazón el que mis padres no les importara con quienes saliéramos –aunque Levi y yo TODAVIA, no éramos algo–, o que no encontraran repulsivo el que albergara sentimientos por otro hombre. Eso era por lejos, lo que más me aliviaba, saber que estaba en un entorno en donde no importa de quien te enamores mientras seas feliz, ellos respetarían eso, el resto de cómo se viviera la relación, solo le importaba a los involucrados.

El desayuno pasó amenamente, como siempre ocurría en mi familia, un ambiente normal y relajado, aunque no podía evitar mirar el reloj, viendo como las manecillas se movían, quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, era un poco tortuosa la espera.

–Hermano… por mucho que quieras asesinar el reloj, el tiempo no pasará más rápido. –murmuró Mikasa, hice una mueca.

–Lo sé. –respondí–. Estoy demasiado ansioso.

–Es normal, cuando tuve mi primera cita con Jean, estaba en las mismas. –contestó mi hermana.

–Ni me lo recuerdes. –suspiré molesto, el verla aquella vez en donde estaba así de nerviosa por alguien externo a la familia, me hizo darme cuenta de que Mikasa ya no era una niña, aquella que vi desde el primer día–. El solo pensar que te entregué así de fácil a los brazos de ese caballo, me hace pensar en que debí poner más resistencia. –dije suspirando al verla sonreír–, debí hacerlo sufrir un poco más… soy un pésimo hermano mayor. –lamenté dramáticamente, ella sonrió..

–Lo eres. –me aseguró abrazándome, sonreí en respuesta–. El mejor espanta niños en la secundaria.

Reímos todos, en esos tiempos estaba en la faceta hermano mayor celoso y nadie, a parte de Armin y mi papá, podía acercarse a Mikasa sin que yo les gruñera antes. Le agradecí en silencio, había podido sacarme un poco los nervios que me cargaba.

Luego subí junto a Mikasa, ya que mi madre le pidió que me ayudara para martirio mío, y ella encantada aceptó sabiendo que tendría material para contarle a Levi después. Y así pasamos un buen rato viendo que podía colocarme, pero como antes, sentía que nada era lo adecuado.

–Mira esto. –Mikasa me señalo unas prendas–, esto siempre se te ha visto bien.

–Demasiado formal. –miré lo que tenía–. No quiero parecer un niño rico.

–Y esto. –tomó otras, e hice una mueca–. Eren… –murmuró.

–Lo siento… lo siento… –me senté en la cama tapando mis ojos.

–¿Esto no se trata sobre la vestimenta, cierto? –preguntó ella y solo asentí.

–Realmente esto me supera, Mikasa. –revelé–. Ya no sé cómo actuar, que decir frente a Levi. –mi hermana me abrazó–. Fue una mala idea pedirle salir.

–No lo fue. –respondió ella–, es solo que tienes miedo a esto… es la primera vez que lo vives Eren, cualquiera se pondría así.

–No te vi a punto de estallar en llanto cuando saliste con Jean la primera vez. –repliqué abrazándola aún más, agradeciendo el consuelo que me otorgaba.

–Lo de ustedes es diferente. –murmuró acariciando mis cabellos–. Hay muchas cosas que deben aclarar y darle un nombre a esto que sienten.

–¿Y si en algún momento se cansa de mí? –pregunté preocupado–. Sabes lo difícil que puedo ser en mis días malos, Mikasa.

–Eren, Levi te conoció después de que intentaste suicidarte. –dijo Mikasa, trémula, ambos recodando aquello y me tensé–. Si eso no es estar en tus "días malos" como le llamas, entonces no sé qué es.

–Pero… –traté de decir, pero me cortó.

–Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Eren, por favor. –pidió, volteé a verla y me sonrió–. Verás que todo saldrá bien, a veces para ser feliz se debe sufrir un poco. –acarició mi mejilla–. Y es hora de que empieces a ser feliz de verdad hermano.

Nos quedamos así un momento más, y después seguimos con la tarea de buscarme un vestuario "decente" "para mi "primera cita" hasta que encontramos algo que se ajustara a lo que venía pensando.

Eran unos pantalones color beige, una camisa negra y unas botas a los tobillos del mismo color de la camisa. Todo esto junto a un abrigo corto gris. Además de mi bufanda y guantes. Salí del baño y vi a Mikasa alzando su pulgar hacia arriba.

–Te ves bien. –murmuró Mikasa después de que me colocara lo seleccionado.

–¿Tú crees? –pregunté inseguro.

–Si, destacan tus ojos… –apreció feliz– además, siempre has sido guapo.

Le sonreí agradeciendo su ayuda; escuchamos el bocinazo en la entrada. Levi había llegado y mis nervios se dispararon de nuevo. Quedé paralizado viendo a mi hermana, esta solo rio y me arrastró fuera del cuarto.

–Hora de ver a tu cita, hermano. –murmuró antes de obligarme a bajar las escaleras.

Creo que di una estampa demasiado cómica, pues mi madre riendo fue a abrir la puerta, para horror mío.

–Buenos días, Señora Jeager. –saludó Levi, al ver quien le atendió.

–Carla, dime solo Carla. –pidió mi madre sonriendo–, pasa –se movió del lugar, para dejar entrar a Levi.

–Muchas gracias. –murmuró antes de entrar.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron se me cortó la respiración al ver lo guapo que se veía, jeans azules con botas cortas negras, suéter gris y un abrigo a medio mulso negro, su muy inusual estilo de cabello peinado hacia atrás

–Eren… –susurró, vi cómo me recorrió de pies a cabeza, fijando su mirada después en mis ojos, dejándome deslumbrado–. Te ves bien –dijo.

Mikasa me dio un leve codazo –nada disimulado– para sacarme de mi contemplativa observación.

–T-tu igual. –dije volviendo a la incapacidad oratoria que padecí ayer.

Mi madre guio a Levi hacia la sala de estar mientras yo me recuperaba de mi pequeño corto circuito al verlo en el portal de mi casa con ese peinado, siempre encontré guapo a Levi, aún con los trajes de oficina con los que le veía cuando iba a terapia, pero verlo arreglado de esa manera, era un pequeño infarto para mi enamorado corazón _**¿Acaso este hombre se veía bien con todo?**_

Otro codazo me sacó de mi ensoñación, para ver a Mikasa con su celular en la mano. Traté de quitárselo, pero con un abrigo en la mano era difícil maniobrar, se separó rápidamente de mí, riéndose.

–Para el recuerdo. –dijo escondiendo su celular–, esta foto será la estrella para cuando tenga hijos y quiera avergonzar al tío Eren.

–Borra esa foto ¡a-h-o-r-a! –repliqué avergonzado, ella negó–. Mas te vale no mostrársela a nadie. –amanacé en vano, pues sabía que por lo menos esa foto se la mostraría a Armin y Jean.

Entramos a la sala de estar y mi madre se apresuró a tomarme de la mano y sentarme al lado de Levi, para vergüenza mía. No entendía a que querían llegar con esta escena.

–Creo es la escena en donde la chica adolescente que nunca ha tenido novio, por fin lleva uno a casa. –susurró Levi, cerca de mi oído, me volteé a verlo–. Ya sabes, esa de las típicas series románticas para niñas… –me comentó sonriendo.

Sentimos unas risitas y un flash en nuestras caras, de inmediato supe que mi madre estaba con la cámara que compró cuando intentó hacer un curso de fotografía. Me sonrojé por el espectáculo que estaba montando a mi familia, más al mirar a Levi, pude ver que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a mi costa.

–No te rías… –me quejé–, ya es bastante malo así.

–No lo creo… –murmuró mirándome–, todavía no sacan tus fotos de cuando eras bebé, así que no te quejes tanto.

El solo pensar en esa situación, sentía que necesitaba cavar un agujero y esconderme. Vi a mi padre llegar demasiado serio, sentándose frente a nosotros junto a mi madre, y Mikasa en unos de los posa brazos.

–¡Oh! mi parte favorita. –dije sarcástico–, la escena en donde el padre le pregunta las intenciones que tiene con su princesa.

–Príncipe. –corrigió Levi divertido.

–Buenos días. –saludó mi padre, mi ex psicólogo le saludó un poco rígido, solté una risita y me miró mal; si había alguien que podía intimidar a una persona como Levi, era mi padre, mal que mal, los montones de títulos que poseía, además de su calidad de trabajo, le otorgaron el reconocimiento del cual gozaba después de años en servicio.

–Buenas tardes doctor. –murmuró erguido en su asiento–, me alegra volver a verlo.

–Dime solo Grisha, no estamos en el hospital. –dijo mi padre sonriéndole.

Pasamos por una charla insustancial bastante incómoda para mí, y divertida para Levi, en donde mi padre enumeró un sinfín de condiciones para dejarme salir con él.

–Basta papá… no soy un niño. –repliqué avergonzado–, ni que fuera la primera vez que salgo.

–Pero es la primera vez que sales con tu novio. –respondió sonriendo, me coloreé de todas las tonalidades de rojo posible, y Levi desvió la mirada un tanto incómodo, pues todavía no tocábamos "ese asunto"– Permíteme el preocuparme.

Me levanté y tomé la mano de Levi, no soportando más la vergüenza.

–Suficiente visita social, nos vamos. –salí arrastrando a Levi hasta su coche, ahí recién me permití suspirar–. Perdona la escena. –pedí–, realmente se han vuelto locos, con Mikasa no fueron así.

–Ya… no te preocupes, realmente me divertí. –respondió sonriendo–, tu familia es un caso raro y único, no los desaproveches.

Nos subimos al auto, yo sin saber el destino, Levi no quiso decirme a donde iríamos ya que era una "sorpresa", por más que traté en todo el camino de sonsacarle alguna información, fue inútil. Así que me quedé callado observando tanto el paisaje como lo relajado que se notaba Levi, a diferencia del día anterior.

" _ **Quisiera que esto durara para siempre"**_ pensé viendo la diminuta sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Levi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me quedé dormido a mitad de viaje, casi no había dormido nada y este pequeño descanso fue de gran ayuda, Levi me despertó al llegar con una sonrisa demasiado pronunciada –algo raro en el–, le miré confundido.

–Hablas dormido. –contestó a mi muda pregunta–, fue interesante escucharte.

Me sonrojé, sabia eso de sobra, siempre que me dormía había veces en donde murmuraba cosas sin sentido y mi mortificación fue que esta fuera una de esas veces. Un hecho demasiado vergonzoso.

–¿Qué dije? –pregunté, necesitaba saber si no había dicho alguna estupidez, la sonrisa de él aumento–. ¡Levi!

–Si tanto querías besarme, solo debiste hacerlo. –dijo, y antes de procesar su palabras, ya lo tenía besándome de esa manera tan dulce que hacia estremecerme completamente–. Hola… –murmuró aun contra mis labios.

–Hola… –le sonreí embobado–. No iba a hacerlo frente a mis padres. –contesté.

–Vamos. –dijo antes de bajarse del auto y seguí su ejemplo.

Mire a todos lados, pero no reconocí el lugar, nada se me hacía familiar.

–¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté.

–En un estacionamiento. –me respondió–. Creo que necesitas lentes, Eren.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! –repliqué e hice un puchero.

Levi solo tomó mi mano y me guio fuera de este, me sentí avergonzado disfrutando la calidez de la mano ajena, por una parte feliz de que él haya iniciado el contacto y por otra cohibido al ver algunas miradas indiscretas.

–No lo pienses tanto. –murmuró Levi afianzado el agarre de nuestras manos entrelazadas, asentí.

Pasamos el rato vagando por todas partes de ese pintoresco pueblo a unas horas de mi ciudad, me relajé ante esto, ya que no nos encontraríamos con nadie conocido; no es que me avergonzara de estar así con Levi, pero si llegábamos a ver alguno de nuestros amigos, seria incómodo de explicar algo de lo que ni siquiera yo estaba seguro.

Parecía de esas citas de película y me reí ante esto, pues era demasiado divertido que a pesar de que nosotros nos riéramos de esas cursis películas románticas, Levi haya querido que nuestra salida pareciera una.

A la hora de almuerzo nos detuvimos en un restaurante local, a degustar comida de la zona, todo demasiado exquisito, hablando trivialidades mientras permanecíamos ahí.

No habíamos tocado ningún tema relacionado a nosotros y eso debería inquietarme, pero Levi no soltaba mi mano y cada tanto me robaba cortos besos cuando me pillaba desprevenido, para disgusto de algunas personas. Por el momento estaba bien así, aunque sabía que debíamos aclarar varias cosas antes de que él se fuera mañana.

Seguimos paseando por una pequeña feria artesanal demasiado bonita como para aguantarme a conseguir algo, terminé comprando un pequeño dije en forma de lágrima. Levi se intrigó ante lo femenino que se veía.

–Si le digo a Mikasa que estuve en una feria y no le compré nada, va matarme –informé a mi confundido "amigo".

–Son muy unidos. –asentí ante eso, sonriendo.

–Mi hermana ha soportado demasiado gracias a mi enfermedad –musité pensativo–, cuidarla y quererla es lo único que he podido hacer bien con ella.

–Ya veo… –quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de sonreírme.

Seguimos paseando por la feria, hasta llegar un puesto que vendía antigüedades, ahí encontré una pequeña cajita musical y un collar con una llave antigua como dije. Me encantaron, pero después del regalo de Mikasa, no me había quedado el dinero suficiente para comprarme las dos cosas así que me decanté por la cajita musical que estaba más barata. Faltaba mucho para que mi padre nos diera la mesada y debía guardar un poco de dinero. Miré el collar y me mordí el labio, era un apena tener que dejarlo porque realmente era precioso.

Pasamos un rato más mirando los puestos que estaban y por breve instante perdí de vista a Levi, no supe a que fue, pero al momento de volver, le vi sonreírme y retomamos el camino. Ya en la tarde fuimos a un pequeño mirador en donde podíamos ver el atardecer con el pueblo de fondo, nos acercamos hacia una banca y nos sentamos a descansar. Había un ambiente relajado entre los dos.

–Gracias por esto. –murmuré sonriendo, al ver como el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas–. Realmente ha sido inolvidable.

–Eren… –llamó Levi, volteé para toparme con esas orbes que me obsesionaban–. Debemos hablar. –dijo serio.

Asentí, ya me esperaba esto, que Levi buscaría un lugar un tanto apartado para poder poner en orden todo lo que necesitábamos conversar.

–Por favor, cuéntame que fue lo que te sucedió hace dos meses. –pidió amablemente–, dependiendo de eso, veremos lo que sigue. –suspiré, eso me lo esperaba también, él jamás dejaría de velar por mi bienestar aunque ya no fuera su paciente.

–Fue difícil acoplarme a una rutina sin ti. –murmuré, viendo como las farolas iban prendiéndose–. No sabía que me pasaba… te extrañaba demasiado y eso empeoró cuando no contestabas mis llamadas o mensajes.

–Lo siento por eso, pero no podía hacerlo. –me interrumpió–. No lo sentía correcto, después de ver como saliste corriendo.

–Lo entiendo. –comprendí que Levi no quería causarme estrés, lo malo fue sentirlo al no saber nada de él, esa era una de las razonas por las cuales colapsé–, las sesiones con Erd iban de mal en peor… –rememoré mi comportamiento infantil, sabía que Erd no tenía la culpa de que Levi me dejara pero siempre es mejor culpar a otro que hacerse responsable–, hasta que dio en el clavo con una pregunta que me descolocó y desencadenó una crisis de ansiedad junto a una de pánico y todo se jodió en mi mente… –sabía que me preguntaría antes de que lo hiciera.

–¿Qué te preguntó? –Levi se notaba sumamente serio, ambos sabíamos que esta era la pregunta decisiva– ¿Qué causó tu colapso?

–Darme cuenta que te quería. –contesté, él frunció el ceño y trató de alejarse, pero no lo dejé–. No malinterpretes, que no fue por tu culpa sino mía; comparé nuestros sentimientos rememorando la conversación que tuviste con el doctor Erwin antes de irte… –le miré sonriéndole–, y me di cuenta que eran exactamente iguales, pero me negué a aceptar quererte, pensé _**"¡ey!, esto no es bueno, ya le he lastimado demasiado, no puedo seguir haciéndolo"**_ , entré en conflicto porque mi mente se esclareció, pero una bruma también me invadió, me sentía ahogado con la fuerza de lo que sentía y lo que acarrearía sentir algo por ti… lo que anhelaría si los dejaba fluir, y el temor me sobrepasó. El saber que no estabas, que estarías recuperándote del dolor que te había causado me abrumó, me sentí pésimo porque pensé que aunque te quisiera o que nos quisiéramos, nada cambiaba entre nosotros… que esto solo nos haría sufrir a los dos por igual. –se tensó ante esto último, apreté su mano mirándole a los ojos–, pero Mikasa me hizo ver lo idiota que era, acepté esto que siento por ti porque por primera vez me estoy impulsando a no abandonar algo que quiero por mi enfermedad, estoy aceptando el quererte Levi, sin importar que nuestra relación jamás será normal por lo que padezco. –una lágrima salió de mis ojos corriendo libremente por mi mejilla–. Por primera vez quiero mandar todo al carajo y se siente bien tener la certeza de que todavía hay alguien para mí, a pesar de lo complicado que se puede volver todo. –terminé.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundo eternos, hasta que Levi se acercó a mí, acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, me besó con tal delicadeza y ternura, como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo, pero a la vez con una seguridad tan arrolladora que me hizo comprender que Levi haría de todo para que esto funcionase de verdad, me estaba dando la calma que necesitaba para que la tormenta en mi mente se fuera aclarando poco a poco. Podíamos hacer esto, éramos una pareja normal que estaba comenzando a nacer, creceríamos juntos.

–Se mi novio, Eren… déjame ser el salvavidas que necesitas para no hundirte. –pidió después de separarnos del beso.

–Si quiero… –murmuré abrazándole, dejando fluir el llanto que hace rato amenazaba con salir, liberando por fin todo aquello que estaba reteniendo hace mucho.

Después de calmar mí llanto y que Levi fuera a comprar una botella de agua para mí, pude serenarme lo suficiente para seguir con la charla que teníamos. Vi a Levi rebuscar en los bolsillos de su abrigo, hasta que sacó de él una bolsita pequeña de color rojo y me la tendió. Pude ver el collar con el dije en forma de llave que quería comprar en la feria.

–Levi… esto… –le miré asombrado.

–Vi cuanto anhelabas comprarlo. –dijo, colocando la cadena en mi cuello.

–No debiste hacerlo… –susurré colocando mi mano en el dije.

–Ahora tú eres dueño de la llave de mi corazón. –susurró mirándome intensamente–, nadie más podrá abrir esa puerta… –me abrazó–, sé que estos tres meses serán difíciles pero por favor espérame ¿sí? –habló en mi oído.

–Seria un estúpido si no lo hago después de esto. –respondí abrumado.

Nunca me esperé ver una faceta de este tipo en Levi. Conocía la sarcástica, la seria y la amigable que mostraba conmigo, además de la dolorosa… aquella que sintió desde que se enamoró de mí, pero jamás pensé en esta faceta, la amorosa, la apasionada, que de igual manera solo me estaba mostrando a mí, dejando sus sentimientos al descubierto, dejándome ver una cara totalmente vulnerable de él, se estaba exponiendo a que lo lastimaran –no es como si quisiera hacerlo–, confiando ciegamente en mí.

A pesar de todo lo que le hice pasar por mi terquedad.

Después de aclarar todo nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Levi, nos quedaban horas de camino y había prometido volver temprano, mañana había instituto y no podía faltar. No peligraba ya que mi asistencia era mejor que la del año anterior, pero mi papá no quería correr riesgos… y yo tampoco, mientras más días sumara en la escuela, mejor para mí.

Y en medio de una cálida y amena plática, regresamos a la ciudad.

* * *

No tengo nada que decir, salvo que no he podido actualizar.

 ** _/Cambio y Fuera/_**

 _Min Akane_

 **09 de octubre de 2018.**


End file.
